Looking For Angels
by DarkestFlameUchiha
Summary: In the past, there were things that had transpired between the Sasuke and Naruto. As cruel as the world is, it played a sick joke to catch them and tear them apart. Fate decided that second chance was in order. AU, SasuNaru, Non-con, Yaoi - ON HIATUS
1. Rescue Me

Tee-hee. This will be my first long running story for the Sasuke/Naruto pairing. I have to admit, though, I'm almost afraid to take the plunge into such commitment. I hate to think of those I'd be letting down if I didn't get this done, so I hope you'll keep faith in me, no matter how long it takes for me to update.

**This chapter has gone through major rewriting. The following chapters that have the bolded writing have also gone through the same treatment. Last edited – 23. 06. 09.**

**NOTE: This story was influence by ****Just Like Heroin**** (written by VanityWantsYou) and is not a rip-off or re-post of her story. It does have its similarities, many now that I've gone back and re-read, but it goes in an entirely different direction and has a different background. Please do not say that I've stolen the plot or characters. Just give it a try, you might even find you like it. – 18. 7. 09**

A/N: You know the drill. Mi-chan, you'd better call me or text me or whatever or I'll kick your butt…and I'll quit dedicating these to you. (cries)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, merchandise, plotlines, or sexy gay ninjas. Kishimoto-sama does. I wish I did.

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah-thinking  
_Blah-_flashbacks  
A/N-author's note

Warning: AU, Un-beta, much angst, needless guilt, OOC, rape, and lots of yaoi goodness

You no likey, you no stay!

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_Going through this life looking for angels  
People passing by looking for angels_

"_Looking For Angels"-Skillet_

Chapter 1: Rescue Me

"_Appearing this weekend at the downtown Tokyo Mega-plex, Uchiha Sasuke's new movie—"_ With that, the television shut off, leaving the occupant of the room blind.

He sat on the couch fuming. The only thing on at midnight was soap operas, pornography, hour-long advertisements, and the occasional commercial for Uchiha Sasuke's new movie.

Naruto practically growled as he got up off the couch, internally cursing the handsome actor and all of his wealth, and climbed the staircase. He hated men like that. Those who had such easy lives, who could afford to live carelessly. They were not a part of the world normal people lived in. That simple fact caused selfish emotions to burst forth quite aggressively.

With a sigh, he stopped short when he arrived at the first door down the hall. Slowly, he pushed the door open, revealing his seven-year-old son, Akito.

The child's soft breathing lightened his mood slightly. He sat on the edge of the boy's bed and gazed at the calm visage, Akito's black hair caressing his face with each breath. He tucked in his son and closed the door soundlessly behind him.

When he arrived at his room, he fell onto the bed; his previous mood now absent. Naruto rolled onto his side and gazed at the picture on the side-table beside his bed. It was a picture of him, Akito, and Akito's mother after the latter's birth. Depression washed over him like a tidal wave.

The blonde sighed as his memories of his would-have-been wife, Airi, flooded back into his mind, like a broken dam reigning terror on a small city below.

At the _stable_ age of seventeen, he'd gotten his steady girlfriend pregnant. Unlike most boys his age, he remained with the girl, despite his friends jeers, and took full responsibility for his action, swearing that he'd find a job capable of supporting a family. He'd long known that working for minimum wage at MacDonald's would not due long.

After Akito had been born in August, and they had paid off all bills, the wedding was set tentatively for next June, close to the child's first birthday.

Naruto had found small odd jobs that paid enough, and they had managed throughout the winter and spring, but when May came around, their situation grew wearisome. The realtor who had hired Naruto was retiring, leaving the blonde yet again unemployed.

Mere weeks before their wedding, Naruto came home with Akito from the park to find a note from Airi sitting on the kitchen table. Its contents, though using common words found in the language, felt like gibberish each and every time he read them. It was impossible to comprehend that their relationship, which had seemed so strong, could suddenly break.

That wasn't the only thing to fall apart, however. His sanity joined the rest of his broken world. The only woman he'd ever loved had left him because he'd made a mistake. It hadn't mattered that they were in love; their naïveté had cost their relationship and family.

For weeks afterwards, Naruto had cursed his son, ignored the child's needs, and tried to forget about what had happened to his life. _It _was a plague sent upon him. _It _had caused his life to fall to bits when he finally had prayed that it would be pieced back together. _It _had cost him his happiness; he was simply returning the favor. But the house grew deafeningly silent as his son drifted further and further away.

He had stared down at the pale child, whose sunken eyes dared to call him a horrible person. Whose barely conscious sight found the ability to tell him that _he_ should die for taking out his pathetic and immature emotions on an innocent life.

Innocence. Something that he lacked.

Something that suddenly drove him to let out a horrified shriek as he realized that his son was dying.

"Gods, please no! Don't…don't let him leave me! He's all I have left!" he begged, clutching the underweight boy to him. He'd prayed for understanding and had sworn to place his child above himself. He had sworn to give his life up, if that would atone.

Though he'd never told anyone about that time, it remained with him and was a constant reminder of his life. He would not fall back into that again.

By the time Akito was four, Naruto had managed to get a fair paying job as a bartender at the local club. His best friend, Haruno Sakura, baby-sat his son during his shift and vehemently refused the thought of having the blonde pay her.

"I'm not going to take the only money you have from you, Naruto." She had said. Though she was in no better position herself, working at Seven Eleven, she insisted in doing him the favor, claiming that Akito's adorableness made up for the entirety of the ordeal.

It had been three years since Airi had left him, and he'd managed to move out of the run down apartment that held so many horrible memories, into a two-story house. His secure job had finally blessed him.

But life is always heaven with hell in its midst. At the bar, there were always those few women who were willing to go ahead and give themselves to any guy. This was something that the blonde did not particularly enjoy, but the more he was able to provide for his son, the better.

With Akito now in second grade and the educational expenses that came with the territory, he was working overtime much more frequently and giving in to the wasted women more often as well. When he'd arrive home at three in the morning, Sakura would always shoot him a reproving look. But she could do nothing more than advise her close friend, praying that he wouldn't get hurt again.

Naruto sighed and placed the picture back on the table. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. This had been his day off and yet he was still exhausted.

The black came quickly, a comforting note for him, but he fell into a restless sleep.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

The blaring music of the club would normally burst a person's eardrum, but for Naruto, this was nothing new. Having endured those years with the noise in his ears, he was all but immune now. He stared lazily out into the crowd of non-discernable club-goers, snickering on the inside at all of the idiots foolish enough to be tricked into a one-night stand.

"Oi!" A voice called from down the bar.

"Coming!" He called back, reluctantly dragging his eyes away from the rather livelier part of the building. Hardly glancing at the man, he questioned his wants.

"Rum and Coke." The voice said in an almost rude tone. The blonde nodded absently as his hands mechanically reached for the ingredients.

"Here you go, sir." Naruto said a few moments later.

"Thanks." The stranger said. He finally looked towards the blonde with hesitant onyx eyes. Those orbs had only set on the kit's for a moment, but it was long enough for something to settle in him.

Awkwardly, the blonde was about to ask why the man was looking at him so intently, but those words drifted away from him when he realized just who he was dealing with: it was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke…what're you doing here? Don't you have some big party to get to or some extra money to spend? Your friends ditch you because you're too rich for them?" Naruto asked, with malice dripping heavily. He couldn't understand why he'd been urged to allow that to spill out of his mouth.

He'd dealt with actors before, the infamous, famous, and AV's (1). Why couldn't he just keep that mask on right now?

"Trying to avoid them…" He replied so quietly, that the blonde wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. His eyes took one quick overlook of the boy behind the counter, in a seemingly discreet way. "I suppose that now you know who I am you'll want an autograph?"

Naruto snorted. "As if…"

He was about to tack on another smart-ass remark, but the soft protests coming from the other bartender, Sai, at the opposite end of the bar halted him.

"Come on, just one little one, I promise I won't hurt you." One of the men harassing the other raven grabbed his collar and pulled him forward. There were five beer bottles in a messy pile in front of both him and his partner. Drunkards…

The raven's distaste for alcohol was written all over his face. He turned his face slightly to beg Naruto for some assistance. It _was_ somewhat of his fault though. If he hadn't been dressed in clothes that would make a whore blush, then he wouldn't have looked so vulnerable.

Naruto turned away from the pleading face. "Excuse me for a moment." He said to the actor.

Sasuke waved his hand, signaling that the blonde was dismissed, his sight lingering on the back of the retreating kit.

Naruto quickly turned and practically ran to Sai. He wrapped his arms around the raven and said loud enough for the men to hear, "Sai, I thought you promised to meet me later tonight? If you're going to be leaving with them at least kiss me goodbye."

"Hey! We're busy here!" protested the other man who didn't have his hand on the latter just yet. He hiccupped and struggled to keep his eyes focused on the newest addition to their private session.

Naruto ignored them and forced the man's hand to let go of Sai, before spinning the raven around and placing his lips against former.

He licked Sai's bottom lip, requesting admittance, which the other gladly granted; their tongues battled for dominance, whilst exploring the warm caverns, and relishing the taste.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the two men exchange looks of defeat and a few words that sounded something to the effect of "Fucking fags…" They threw down some money and walked away. The blonde finally let go of his grip on his friend.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." A slightly flushed Sai said.

"No problem." Naruto said before pecking the raven on the lips again. He walked away to tend to another customer, while Sai just stared after him.

At that same secluded end of the bar, where Naruto had been only moments before, an audacious onlooker found himself wondering who it really was he'd seen change in the blink of an eye.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered as he checked on Akito.

"You're welcome. Naruto, are you sure that you can be here? Don't you normally work until midnight?" She whispered back. "I can stay a little longer if you'd like?"

"It's alright; Sai said that he'd go ahead and handle the rest of the night." He replied. 'He didn't have to pay me back this way, though. I feel kind of bad for him, having to deal with men like that. I suppose being bent does sort of have its disadvantages, but is it really written right on his face?'

He walked her to the door and said goodbye, then turned to shut off the light and stumbled up the stairs to his room. His tired body met the soft comforted and he sighed, losing his sight in the blankness of the ceiling.

The sound of the door opening caused him to look up. There stood Akito with a solemn look on his face.

"Can I sleep with you, chichiue? I had a bad dream." The crow looked at him with piercing blue eyes that could be seen even in the pitch of night.

Naruto gathered the child in his arms and lay back down. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Akito buried his face into Naruto's chest. "It was about…" The child's words were drowned out by a short sob. The kit felt so guilty watching his child breaking down, but he felt defenseless in that situation. He patted the child's hair until he calmed down. Akito regained control and asked a question that didn't require much of an explanation on his part, and much rather beat the monstrosity of curiosity that was gnawing away at him.

"What was kaasan like?"

Naruto paled. This was a subject he'd been hoping to avoid for a while. The wound was raw and its stitches were still to new to be roughed up.

"Well…" He began slowly. "She had black hair like you," He paused to rustle his son's hair. "And she had black eyes."

The blonde could feel himself becoming more and more affected by his ex-girlfriend's memory as he struggled to maintain an even voice.

If nothing else, Akito understood that his father was in pain. Being of hardly seven years of age, experience wasn't really on his side. He hugged the blonde closer to him, hoping to take away his pain for even a second, wanting to see his dad smile again.

Naruto inhaled sharply, realizing that his lack of caution had made his son aware of a burden he had no place in carrying.

"Why don't you go to sleep now? I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

The child obliged, but he wasn't worried about his father disappearing while he slept, he was concerned for his father's happiness. His nightmare was of one particular blonde crying alone, deaf to his son's alarmed inquiry. Akito shuddered into unconsciousness.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

When the sun finally arose to shine through the closely set blinds, a groan interrupted the serenity that had once dominated the atmosphere.

As the raven sat up in the empty bed, the room spun. He groaned again as he glanced at the clock, it was seven-thirty in the morning, an obvious non-morning person. Sasuke rolled on to his side and pulled the blankets over his head.

He was so tired due to the lack of sleep. Last night's scene in the club continued to play repeatedly in his head; something about the blonde irked him.

He wracked his brain for any logical explanation for this, but found none.

'It was nothing.' He tried to reason with himself.

Despite the conviction of not wanting anything to do with any person he'd seen or heard in the last 8 hours, Sasuke found himself caught up in the blonde's expression. It was so familiar.

In searching his mind for any sort of explanation, he unearthed some sort of memories that had been meant to be locked and chained for all of eternity. His former life, full of idiotic mistakes so simple they could have been avoided with only a little attention, flashed back to him. An empty face, mute as well, but the presence felt so warm.

It had been a while since any emotion had conjured up any memory of his, but like a pebble wedged between two massive boulders, the minute it was removed, everything came crashing down on him.

Loneliness and lament ripped through his chest. The promise undone was never encouraged to succeed, nor was it ever given much attention.

**--U R ****Darkest's****Pawn****--**

Gomen nasai!! I swear that this is a SasuNaru story!! I just had to add that bit in there. If this is going too slow for you then I advise that you leave. I have a few landmarks that I need to establish before the smut begins. But please bear with me and have faith in my writing capabilities.

Reviews are much appreciated. And flamers will meet their doom. Please review.

Next chapter: Upon the porch sat crimson and white, painting the scenery in mockery of the future's plans.

1 – Adult videos, like porn stars


	2. Scalpel

I updated quickly, and I know what you must be thinking… 'She didn't take her time with this.', but I swear over my Gravitation poster of Yuki and Shuuichi, my collection of yaoi manga (cough), and all of my written stories that this is a genuine, well-thought out, legitimate chapter.

Yes, this begins my troubles. I hope that I don't disappoint anyone. It may take me a while to get the next chapter up; I have my school sports to worry about, plus the upcoming exams. I do intend to make this chapter worthwhile, though.

A/N: Mi-chan, I realize that you are busy with school, but if you don't contact me soon, I'll have no choice but to maul/rape your face. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, merchandise, plotlines, or sexy gay ninjas. Kishimoto-sama does. I wish I did.

**This chapter has been edited – 25. 06. 09.**

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

_Blah_-flashback

Blah-dream

Warning: AU, Un-beta, much angst, needless guilt, OOC, rape, and lots of yaoi goodness…

You no likey, you no stay!

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_Walk this world alone  
Try to stay on my feet  
Sometimes crawl, fall,  
But I stand up cause I'm afraid to sleep  
_

"_Looking For Angels"-Skillet_

Chapter 2: Scalpel

With each passing moment, his sight grew blurrier. His gaze strained to remain, and his mind began to disconnect.

As his eyelids began to grow heavier, weakening his will, the continuous reminder of a cocky smirk kept him pushing. However, with such a strenuous time to remain in the current condition, he gave in. His eyes shut slowly, as if in a slow motion. The last image he found was a victorious smile.

"Yes! I won!" The child yelled.

The blonde let his head fall against the table with a loud _thud_. "I can't believe I lost **again**!"

"That's five staring contests in a row, Chichiue! I think you should take me out for ice cream!" The crow declared, pumping a fist in the air.

"I guess I have no choice. You beat me fair and square." Naruto shrugged, allowing his son's euphoria to wash onto him, permitting him to escape shortly the pain of his most recent nightmare.

He was running. Towards something that seemed to be so close to him. That shape was so strong, it seemed like it would encompass his entire being if it could.

That was exactly what he wanted. He wanted the feeling of protection from the being that seemed to intent on evading his reach. Sometimes, that thing would look back at him with a familiar tempting smirk, and then would turn right back around to run again.

He had woken up constantly after that, unable to keep his consciousness from intruding on that warm feeling.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Akito clung to his father's arm as they exited the ice cream store. "Mmm…I love chunky monkey!"

"You are a chunky monkey!" Naruto laughed.

Akito stared at the blonde owlishly for a moment before laughing along. They walked down the street, back to the house, narrowly avoiding the afternoon traffic.

"Chichiue, who's Uchiha?" Akito asked with a confused look on his face.

"Huh?!" Naruto had stopped dead in his tracks.

"You kept mumbling something about Uchiha last night. Is Uchiha your girlfriend?" Akito asked with a smile on his face, while nudging his father with his elbow.

Naruto blushed. Had he had _that_ dream again? Ever since the night that he'd seen Uchiha Sasuke in the bar, he'd been having a strange recurring dream about chasing a young boy with raven colored hair, and sadly never catching the child.

"No, he's a friend." He scoffed mentally. Friend indeed.

"Oh, so you have a crush on a guy?" Akito asked softly, still not understanding. "Well, Chichiue, I think you should go for him. If he likes you, then you'll live happily ever after."

The blonde merely shook his head, sorrowed by his son's lack of understanding for the moralities of society and its norms. That poor naïve child would find his life shaken up so much by his acceptance. He could only pity his son.

"Why not?" Akito said, now saddened by his father's denial.

"You'll understand when you're older."

Naruto stopped under the awning, which protected the front door of their house from the blazing sun. By the door, there rest a bouquet of roses, all red except for one white. The blonde reached down to retrieve the flowers along with the note attached.

_Meet me at the club tonight at seven, _was all it read.

Mechanically, Naruto opened the door, walked inside, and collapsed on the couch. Akito scrambled beside him, and after a few attempts to read the paper, pounced on his father.

"What does it say, Chichiue?"

"Apparently that I have a date tonight." He managed to choke out.

"With who?" Akito's eyes lit up.

"I don't know. It doesn't say." Naruto turned the card every way, trying to get the card to reveal something by some strange pattern. He glanced at the clock; it was four 'o' clock. He jumped off the couch, practically knocking the child over.

"Well, I suppose that I might as well get ready."

He rushed around the house, trying to find his best clothing, not owning a single piece of formal wear. He put on his snug An Café (1) t-shirt and his black Dickies.

"Well, how do I look?" He asked Akito, walking down the stairs and interrupting the child's explicitly loud shouts towards the show he was watching.

"Great!" The child exclaimed, his full attention now on his father.

Naruto pranced around the house for the remainder of time, wondering what exactly this new mystery person had in store for him. It wasn't as if this hadn't happened before, many people, regulars of the club, often went to such heights as to rent out the entire club or restaurant, to get a date with the blonde.

Though he'd often explained to his admirers that he was not homosexual in any way, and he knew what was going to happen, the belated guilt had yet to set in.

By six thirty, he was practically bouncing in his seat with anticipation but made no motion to be on his way. That expectancy could be separated into two specific emotions he knew with an intruding familiarity. Fright and guilt.

By six forty-five, Sakura had arrived to watch Akito. "Naruto, I hope you have a good time tonight. Let me know if you'll be staying out later than midnight, alright?" The blonde looked at the pink-haired girl with an affectionate smile.

After Airi had left, Naruto had often thought about dating Sakura, but out of fear of rejection and ruining their friendship, he'd held back.

The blonde nodded and set out the door, his smile growing wider as he heard Akito cheer, "Good luck, Chichiue."

Naruto got into his car and slowly drove to the club. Paying hardly any attention to the road, he was still trying to convince himself that making this choice was right. He rolled along until he reached the club. There was no one out front, nor were there any cars to be seen, though the club would have normally opened at three, it was all too silent.

The blonde cautiously walked to the front door, it was unlocked. He pushed the door open and strolled inside. There was nothing abnormal about the main dance floor, he observed as he approached. The usual black lights and neon strobe lights were at a standstill, as they would be while the regulars filed in.

There was a figure all by its lonesome in the corner of the bar, farthest from the blonde, who sat quietly while sipping his amber colored drink. Naruto walked warily to the guest. "Naruto-kun, why don't you join me?" the unfamiliar voice said.

He sat down beside the person and his felt something in his gut hit him hard. This was no time to be laid-back.

By the non-existent curves and deepness of the voice (heaven forbid anything like that befall a women), Naruto could easily deduce that it was indeed a male who had asked his presence. If this were like all of the rest of the dates he'd been on, he'd end up with a sore rear and cheek.

He remained silent until the man spoke again. He had eyes glued to the liquid on the bar top. The collar of his cloak easily concealed his face as well, assisted in that endeavor by his wide-brimmed hat. "Would you like a drink?"

Predicting the outcome of his drunkenness, the blonde figured remaining sober would be in his best interest.

"Are you sure? It might help to loosed you up." The man placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, massaging his unwillingly tense muscles. Naruto allowed his shoulders to relax and slump. The man moved closer so that his mouth was directly next to the blonde's ear, tickling the nerves with each breath.

He set a drink before the blonde and without warning, pulled Naruto's lips to his. Naruto held perfectly still, like stone, waiting for the man to take a hint. However, his perfect plan was ruined when he felt a hand snake down his pants. He opened his mouth to protest, only to have the latter's tongue forced in. He practically gagged as the man began sucking on his tongue.

Thinking that Naruto's heavy breathing was a sign of his pleasure, the man continued his assault, only pausing a moment to take a sip of the drink he'd most recently set down. He pressed their lips together again, this time allowing the liquid in his mouth to flow into the blonde's.

In the instant it took Naruto to swallow and not spit up the unidentifiable liquid back up, his world turned black.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Naruto groaned and his head pounded. Whatever he'd been drinking, he'd never drink again. This was the worst hangover he'd ever gotten. He groped around to try to find the bottle of aspirin that he normally kept beside his bed for such occasions, and found nothing but air. Not only was his head a problem, but his butt hurt too much for him to want to get up and search for it.

It felt like he had been sitting for a long time in the wrong position, or perhaps that someone had been pounding into him with a jackhammer. When he tried to remember his previous actions an electrical current would flow through him, sending him into spirals of pain. With no other presence nearby, there was no telling where he was, nor was there anyone to tell him what had gone on.

His eyes were still closed, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't do him any good to open them either.

He shivered into realization. His motor skills were extremely jerky and irregular, and would most likely remain that way for a few more hours. Naruto knew why he was in this state; he'd been drugged.

It wasn't any normal drug, that much was easily known. It was something that only someone with very close relationships and certain connections with such trades to be done in proximity with any suspicious figures would permit. (A/N: A confusing explanation with lots of long words…Did anyone get that?)

With no one in mind of close stature that would dare defile him in such a way, Naruto's mind immediately eliminated any of his friends, what few he had. This left very few people he knew to be the culprit, and another thousand of people who he didn't know that would pull a stunt like this.

It was only a matter of time before his desperateness led him into a position he'd never be able to negotiate his way out of.

Somewhere, a door swung open, revealing the blonde in a bright light, covered in blood and dried sweat.

"Did you enjoy your night here, Naruto-kun?"

"That depends on what your definition of 'enjoy' is." He responded acidly. "Mind explaining who you are, asshole?"

"As a matter of fact, I would." The voice replied in a harsh tone that scared the blonde. "A normal person would run off to the police and have them arrest me for rape and sexual assault, yes? Well, let's just say I'm taking precautions against that."

The silence that floated in the air said everything Naruto wished to deny, he surrendered.

"And besides, you want to see your son again, don't you."

Immediately, every inch of Naruto's body was burning with fury. It didn't matter that he was lying face down on a cold, hard floor in the nude with pain pounding in every part of his body. "What have you done to him?!"

"I have done nothing…yet." A smile could easily be heard in the man's voice.

"What do you want from me?" He said almost inaudibly.

"I want you to bring me…Uchiha Sasuke."

"W-What? You're joking, right?" Naruto's eyes fluttered open in a stunned response (he hadn't realized that he'd closed them again).

"Naruto-kun, do you want to save your son, or not?"

Again, he was cornered with nowhere to turn and nowhere to hide. If there was a prize for rotten judgment, Naruto would the world record holder.

"I will give you three months to get close to Uchiha-kun and bring him to me; unless you want your son to become nothing more than a memory? A broken memory…"

"I'll do it." Naruto wanted nothing more to do with a man who had dared to threaten Akito, his one reason for living, but without his assistance, there would be no hope of guaranteeing the safety of the child again.

"Good. Very well, Naruto-kun, I will give you his location. The rest is up to you."

The man left the doorway and two others took his place, one with blue hair, the other with green. They helped the angered and helpless blonde to his feet and guided him to a shower. All the while, Akito was still asleep in his bed, wondering when his chichiue was going to come home.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

A silently unwell man sat in front of a television, staring blankly through, as if aiming for something beyond it.

Companionship had seemed futile. In the last few years or so, it had only caused him troublesome harries and disturbing mental images that could only be expressed through action alone.

Soon, he would have his one goal in life, the one thing he'd denied he'd ever needed. In order to make this life all that it could be, he would find a way to remove all of the obstacles.

If only life were as simple as that.

With Fate smiling her evil smile, and Destiny's sister smirk; it was evident that life had only begun by their standards. Any fool who dared interfere with their plans would find an assortment of problems awaiting them.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

My poor Akito! What have I put you in?!?! TT_TT

This wasn't even how I'd originally planned this chapter!! I suppose we'll just have to endure it until the next chapter, ne?

Reviews make me update faster and smuttier (and hopefully less rape-like), so feel free to drop by. Flamers know your fate. Oh, Wolfram!!!! (whistles)

1 - An Café-also known as Antique Café. Awesome band if you get a chance to listen to them.

Next Chapter: Life was laughing in his face as if to say: I win, and you are nothing more than a pawn in my game strategy.


	3. Pawns

Here we are with the third chapter of absolute torture, for you and me, at least. Let us venture together on this journey of…okay, screw it. Enough of the damn pretenses.

A/N: I dedicate this to my Mi-chan. Have fun in school, oh, and don't flunk out yet! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, merchandise, plotlines, or sexy gay ninjas. Kishimoto-sama does. I wish I did.

**This chapter has been edited – 25. 06. 09.**

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

_Blah_-flashback

Blah-dream

Warning: AU, Un-beta, much angst, needless guilt, OOC, rape, and lots of yaoi goodness…

You no likey, you no stay!

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

_Open my eyes to a new day,  
With all new problems and all new pain  
All the faces are filled with so much anger  
Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger_

"_Looking For Angels"-Skillet_

Chapter 3: Pawns

No matter how he looked at it, there was no escaping it. He was going to be sore for days. It may have been that he'd been actually been pounded into with a jackhammer.

Despite his security of finding his son safe at home in bed, the elative high was wearing off. The piece of paper in his pocket weighed fifty pounds, that piece of trash that he had furiously shoved in his pocket as he'd limped from as his fears became noticeable.

His actions with the famous Uchiha would only cause discord in both of their lives; that much he was entirely aware of. Despite his want to keep his son safe, what he would do in order to keep that security was still questionable. The extremities of which would entail him to move were too dangerous. It wouldn't matter where in the world he was, he would still be haunted by the safety of his son.

"Chichiue? Chichiue? Hello?" Akito waved his hands in front of the blonde's face.

"Huh? What?" Naruto shook his head to rid himself of the distraction. The stoplight was about to turn red. Naruto slowly pulled up to the crosswalk line and sighed. He knew that it wasn't healthy to become so interested in internal debates when driving his son to school.

Akito groaned. "I'm gonna be late!"

Naruto glanced at the clock in the dashboard of his car, it was 7:56, and Akito had four minutes to get to school. He smiled at his son apologetically.

The child simply smiled back, forgiving his father immediately. The crow wasn't much for holding a grudge, especially against his father who he knew had a lot to deal with. It was fifteen minutes after when Naruto dropped Akito off at school.

"Bye Chichiue!" The child waved from the school entrance.

Naruto waved back slowly. Then he drove off.

His drive home was anything but comfortable. As he came closer to his house, there were many symbols on the street that made him shiver. Whether intentional or by coincidence, there was always some sort of alert that would remind him of his son's impending burden. On the corner of his street, there was a sign. It read 'Do it now! Before it's too late!' Although it was a car ad, it shook him to the core.

When he parked, he leaned his head against the steering wheel and stared at his thighs. Then he fished the address out of his pants pocket. It was inevitable. He'd have to see the Uchiha sooner or later and later was going to be too late.

He got onto the freeway and drove a few miles outside of Tokyo. As the houses got farther and farther away, they began to get shabbier by the mile. Naruto wondered if the lunatic even had the address right.

But alas, he found the house and he was more shocked to find that a house would even exist this far away from the population. It was so grand, whether it'd originally been a few houses that had been connected or just built like that, it was magnificent.

When he walked up to the door, it finally occurred to him why someone would want a house out here. The paparazzi wouldn't want to bother to drive this far out here to photograph a person who would soon enough drift out of the spotlight.

When he knocked on the door, it echoed in the grand porch. There was a sound of rushing around, and someone opened the door.

"Hello?" His hair was so disgruntled, it was all over, and his bangs were in his face. He was wearing a white-pinstriped vest and slacks, with a white button up shirt.

Naruto felt his mouth, but couldn't bring himself to say anything courteous. There before him stood Uchiha Sasuke, the famous actor.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um, yes, Uchiha Sasuke, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I was wondering if maybe…" he trailed off, having no idea what to ask the man. It wasn't as if he'd prepared a speech or anything.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the name. "Weren't you the bartender at that club a few days ago?" (A/N: Can you tell how lazy I am? I didn't feel like naming the club.)

"Um, yeah…" the blonde replied, shocked that the raven had even been able to recognize him.

Sasuke looked behind the door for a moment, smiled, and then motioned for the blonde to come in.

Naruto stepped into the house cautiously. It was even more shocking inside. The ceiling was high and pristinely glowing. A crystal chandelier hung over the dining room table to the left and a magnificent fireplace lay beneath a giant plasma-screen television on their right. The furniture that framed it had a foreign taste, the wooden table with an expensive-looking candleholder especially.

The stairs directly in front of them were winding, was so amazing that Naruto felt himself gasp. Sasuke smirked and walked to whatever room lay behind the dining room, which looked like it had never been used.

When he reappeared, there was a redheaded woman on his arm who looked quite satisfied with being there. She was wearing extremely short shorts and glasses. Instead of sticking out her hand, she stuck her nose up in the air. "Who is this Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto, this is Karin. Karin, Naruto."

She surveyed his outfit, looking surprised, most likely from the blonde's attire. But it wasn't like he'd been planning to see the Uchiha. It had been a split-second decision, so he didn't have much time to change his attire out of the loose-fitting jeans and white shirt he'd grabbed this morning. 'Wait a minute! What the hell, lady? I'm not going to dress up in some freaking monkey suit for _him_!'

"Is he one of your actor friends?"

"No, actually, he's my boyfriend."

Karin's jaw dropped. Naruto's own stunned emotion wasn't too far behind from gaping right along with her; though he'd managed to keep his jaw locked in place, his eyes were swiftly monitoring his surroundings so that he could escape if need be. Sasuke smirked again.

"You're kidding, right Sasuke-kun? You're not—"

Sasuke shook off her arm and stalked over to Naruto. "Play along." he whispered into the blonde's ear, making him shiver.

He pressed their lips together, grabbing a hold of Naruto's butt to keep the latter from pulling away. Naruto's only reaction was to wrap his arms around the Uchiha's neck. Despite the shock, he didn't find it so hard to act along, it felt…right. He felt the Sasuke's tongue run along his bottom lip, and he gasped, allowing Sasuke to enter. He could feel the Uchiha ravaging his mouth, and he responded as if he wanted it to happen.

When they broke apart, both were breathing hard. Sasuke kept his arm around the kitsune's waist.

"How could you have even thought about letting her in here while I was away, Sasuke?" The words flowed out of the boy's mouth in a mechanical way, but he managed the convincing inflections.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to betray your trust." the raven replied with suspicious sincerity as he pressed another kiss to the blonde's lips. "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now, Karin. I need to catch up with him." He held onto the blonde with a vice-like grip as he walked over to the door and opened it.

She glared as she passed them. "I hope you have a good time with your—boyfriend." She choked as she repeated what was just revealed.

"I will, don't you worry." he replied.

The redhead glanced back numerous times, debating whether or not she should run back there and demand that she be taken back. She finally let out a frustrated yell, got into her expensive looking Corvette, and drove off.

Sasuke closed the door after watching her drive away. Then he turned to Naruto and kissed him again. This time, Naruto objected.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't come here to become your boyfriend."

Sasuke chuckled. "Oh, you didn't?"

"Um, no." What an idiotic response. Naruto tried to twist out of the Uchiha's grip, but to no avail.

Sasuke held fast. He pressed their lips together again, and this time, Naruto was unable to resist. His kissing was coercion. The intruding tongue sent him spiraling again. He moaned into Sasuke's mouth, squirming as the raven's hand snaked up his shirt and reached his nipple. He mewled when he felt the bud being pinched. The pair of lips trailed down his neck, leaving burning trails of saliva. When Sasuke's hand trailed to his pants, his knees gave out and he collapsed on the floor, taking the Uchiha with him.

"I really did miss you, dobe." He whispered against tanned skin. He kissed Naruto's swollen lips again.

As the spell was cast off, Naruto became made of stone. He stared at the raven-haired man, wondering what sort of person he'd just become. Kissing men?! It was a disgrace to Airi's memory. Despite all of that, it felt good. It felt…_natural_.

"I'm sorry. I really need to be going." He crawled away from the Uchiha and ran to the front door. He yanked it open and got about ten feet down the driveway before the actor called out his name. He stopped running and turned around sluggishly.

"I'd like for you to come to a party with me on Friday."

His mind was beyond rational contemplation. A random invitation to a party by a famous actor? There was no room for discussion. He wanted to get away as fast as humanly possible from the man who had just assaulted his mouth. Unable to talk due to the shock, he simply nodded.

"Good. I'll pick you up at six-thirty."

The blonde nodded once again, then resumed his getaway. He hopped into his car and peeled out. Sasuke chuckled from the doorway before returning to the safety of his house.

Naruto's drive back to town was much like his ride to Akito's school this morning. It was filled with too many starts and stops to handle, much like his current state of mind. When his son came bounding to the car at the situated time, he was busy staring out the windshield, replaying in his mind what had happened a few hours ago.

"—so I thought it might be a good idea if he came over. What do you think, Chichiue? Chichiue?"

"Huh? What?" Naruto shook his head, trying to dispel his imagination's images: him moaning beneath Sasuke, the actor's warmth in him, the pale, doll-like skin pressed against tanned skin. "I'm sorry, what?"

Akito sighed, a blush faintly dusted on his cheeks. "I-I...never mind..." He turned away to stare out the window.

The kitsune gawked. What had he missed? "Akito? What is—ah...do you have a crush?" he guessed by his son's refusal to look him straight in the eye. When the child remained silent, he smiled. "You should invite her over…"

Akito began to fidget in his seat, still refusing to meet his father's gaze. Why though?

"Is it a guy?" Naruto asked tentatively, why he'd jumped to that conclusion could only be described as the Uchiha spell. Always thinking about men...one man in particular.

Akito nodded slowly, afraid of his father's reaction. Despite that, Naruto was in no shape to get mad, much less react. At first, he was confounded. Could his son really be gay? Was it possible? Would he accept it? As the silence continued, he realized that his activities with late afternoon were reason enough not to judge his son's sexual orientation. Was it right to be so hypocritical if to protect the child from the consequences of society? Not if it was a first crush. That didn't even pertain to the matter; Akito would remain his son, no matter what.

"Why don't you invite him over on Friday?" he suggested, choosing his words carefully.

The young child's eyes lit up. "Really? That'd be great!"

Naruto smiled. "I'm going to be out Friday with a friend, so Sakura is going to baby-sit you again."

Akito's expression became speculative, "Who are you going with? Anyone I know?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, I'm going with…just a friend." That was what he was trying to convince himself of, but after today's first meeting, he wondered what they would really be when they were true friends, if a first introduction had entailed that.

Remembering his father's last outing and how there had been no notice of the belatedness; Akito was not ready to let go. "Are you sure that you aren't going to stay out late?"

Naruto, too, was reminded of how he'd left no sign of his well-being with his friend. This time for sure, he'd remain sober. Not knowing how late the party was going to rage, however, was irking him. "I promise that I'll call this time."

Akito smiled, satisfied at least with his father's promise.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_Ring, ring, ring…_

'Come on, pick up.' Naruto begged as the phone rang a fourth time.

"_Yes?"_

"Ah! Sasuke! Um…hi." Naruto was thrown off by the actor's voice.

"_Dobe, do you realize that it's eight o' clock in the morning?"_ the raven asked grouchily.

"Heh, yeah. But I was just calling to ask you a question…about the party on Friday." his shaky voice was not doing anything to help his unnerving edginess with having the famous actor on the other line, talking as if they were good friends.

"…_Ask away."_

"Um, when is the party supposed to end? I have someone who needs to know because I have plans with them." he knew he wasn't very good at making lies up on contact, but his attempts at nonchalant were so far going well.

"_Your son?"_ Of course it was Naruto's son, who else would need to know the blonde's plans despite having already been told that he was going on a date?

"Uh…yeah. How did you know?"

"_Lucky guess. You look like the type who would have a kid or two."_ All lies. It would have been a sin to deceive the blonde any further when the evidence was sitting right there in front of him. But it was too soon. Time would be needed before Sasuke would reveal the truth.

"Right…So, do you plan on answering my question anytime soon or not, teme." he sputtered out.

"_That depends…"_

"On…?" Naruto sighed into the speaker, making a loud irritating noise.

"_On whether you plan on sucking my dick anytime soon…"_ A smirk lit the actor's face.

"Uh—I-I don't think that that'll be h-happening any time soon…" he gulped loudly.

"_Relax dobe. I was just joking. The party probably won't end until two in the morning, so I'd make your son go to sleep before we leave."_

"Why would I make him go to bed at six?! He's seven years old, for god's sake! Besides, I've already got someone to watch him, so thanks for your concern, but it's unnecessary." Naruto said defensively.

"_Fine, have it your way, usuratonkachi."_

"Why the hell do you keep calling me names? What are you, a five-year-old?" he asked agitatedly.

"_Why wouldn't I call you names?" _Sasuke laughed softly.

"Because we just met, teme."

"_That's what you think…" _he chuckled again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the blonde inquired roughly.

"_Nothing. Now leave me alone. I'm tired and it's too damn early to be arguing with you. I'm hanging up now dobe."_

"You tell me what the hell you meant, teme!!" Naruto snarled into the phone.

'_Goodbye dobe."_

"Sasuke!!!!"

When there was no response, Naruto cursed the actor to the underworld. He'd have to get the bastard at the party tomorrow. Then he'd be subject to answer all of the blonde's questions. Until then, it wouldn't be very productive to seethe into the phone for the next hour.

And the fact that the bastard hadn't bothered to ask his address hadn't hit him until he was far too gone in his day. Damn stalking actor...

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

Yes, what did Sasu-chan mean by 'That's what you think…'? I bet everyone is itching to know…either that or they couldn't care less and are about to abandon me… (eyes well up with fake tears) Please don't leave me!!! I'm just a desperate author trying to make her way in life!!!

Please review and leave your e-mail if you're too lazy to sign in. I'd like to respond to your opinions.

Next Chapter: If only he had opted out when he had the chance! For now, he was sitting in murky water, waiting for midnight's predators to find him.

A/N: And to make sure that I don't loose faith too quickly, I posted a simple short story on my account called Kissing. It will only be a few chapters long, but it will be the filler for when my brain decides to die after a full day of testing.


	4. The Fog

Are you planning to leave yet? Just by a show of hands… (counts hands) Well, I'm not sure whether or not I should leap with joy or cry. It all depends on whether or not your loyalty remains.

A/N: Mi-chan! I even sent you a text message and you refused to call me back!!! I'm going to cry!!!! T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, merchandise, plotlines, or sexy gay ninjas. Kishimoto-sama does. I wish I did.

**This chapter has been edited – 25. 06. 09.**

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah'-thinking  
_Blah_-flashback  
Blah-dream

Warning: AU, Un-beta, much angst, needless guilt, OOC, rape, and lots of yaoi goodness…

You no likey, you no stay!

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

_After all the wars,  
After settling the scores,  
At the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers_

"_Looking For Angels"-Skillet_

Chapter 4: The Fog

"Dobe! Hurry up!" Sasuke honked outside in the car.

Naruto scrambled around the house and nearly fell over the cord of Akito's PS2 controller. The child laughed.

"Naruto, it'll be fine. Now get going before your date gets impatient and leaves you." Sakura ordered from the kitchen. She stepped out and stared at the blonde with an 'oh-my-god' look on her face. She fixed Naruto's tie, simply black, and straightened out the collar to his red polo shirt. The glazed look in her eyes was ill representation for what she really thought and felt. It was unfair to not admit that her best friend looked damn hot.

"Are you sure that wearing this is okay for a party?" Naruto asked nervously. He was wearing his black skinny jeans as accompaniment. Being so unknowledgeable of what the actor's world held, he couldn't begin to fathom how he should present himself. The outfit he wore didn't quite say 'sophisticated'; it said something more along the lines of 'I'm a whore! Do me!' or 'I just got lost after going to a rock concert and getting high!'

Sakura sighed and all but shoved the blonde out the door and locked it behind him. He took one final longing glance at the closed door, and then started down the driveway.

"Took you long enough…" Sasuke mumbled when Naruto finally got into the car. His eyes lingered on the other man for much longer than necessary. The blonde's attire was turning him on so much, and he felt those fantasies that were taking off in his mind slowly consuming his reason. It was so difficult not to give in…so hard.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he garbled in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Let me get that for you." The raven leaned in and captured the blonde's lips for an all-too-short kiss. "There, it's gone."

Naruto blushed and tried to glare at the same time. Again, the actor had taken advantage of his trust. He buried his face behind a random piece of newsprint lying on the floor of the car, and then gasped as he realized what he had been pretending to scan.

_Breaking News: It has been rumored that the famous Uchiha Sasuke-kun, actor of films like __Summer-Colored Sigh__, has recently broken up with former supporting actress Karin. After dating for four months, an insider of the actress's publicity management says, "It wasn't working out with them. He told her that he was seeing other people outside of their relationship." And though we know that she'd been seeing a fellow actor, apparently it hadn't dawned on the Uchiha at the time. But just who is the actor seeing now? Another insider says that it's someone brand new! It is only known that the new person has been a friend of Sasuke-kun's for a very long time. This unfamiliar face will soon be revealed as the actor plans to hold a press conference on the matter._

Something about this news filled Naruto with rage. So now that he'd gotten rid of the woman at his house, he was free to bonk all the people he wanted to?! Even after using the blonde as a distraction?! He glared out the window at the fading light. There was no point in being in this car. He should have refused to accompany the man that he'd just met.

But it was too late now, he realized as they pulled up to an amazingly huge house, much like the actor's own. There were many cars in the front, ranging from limousines to Maseratis to Ferraris. All of which, shockingly enough, seemed to fit in the front driveway.

Sasuke got out of the car and stared at the blonde until he walked around to the other side and opened the door. "Your destination has arrived, sir." he said in a sultry voice, making the blonde feel warm.

"Fucking chivalry…" Naruto grumbled.

An arm wrapped around his waist and welded him to the other man as he tried to walk away unharmed.

"What were you thinking, wearing an outfit like that?" Sasuke buried his nose into the crook of Naruto's neck. His tongue lashed out to access the skin beneath the shirts collar. Naruto moaned when he felt the Uchiha begin sucking on a tender vein in his neck.

"What're you talking about…?" his breath hitched in his throat as he felt those velvety lips whispering against his skin.

He received no response, as the Uchiha was fart too engrossed in his task. He moaned breathlessly. "Sasuke, the…party…!"

His protests were unimpressive. Again, he was being taken in by the man whom he'd just met a few days ago. Why was it so damn good? Why did he know the right spots to make the blonde want to call out his name loud enough to make it sound like he was just a victim of S&M? (A/N: Sadomasochism. Also known as bondage.)

"Naruto, if you don't stop me, I might just take you right here and now." As if to prove his point, he let his hand slip under the blonde's shirt to fondle his left nipple.

Naruto tried to push the pleasure out of his system, but his brain had become addicted. He bent backwards against the car, half trying to discourage and encourage. The encouragement took place.

Sasuke followed and found the blonde's lips in the darkness. Pressing his full body against the kitsune's, he rolled his hips, calling a soft moan from the man beneath him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure that making love to your boyfriend in the middle of my front lawn is wise?" a voice interrupted.

The dark-haired man practically growled as he leaned away from Naruto, who was breathing hard. As if completely pacified by the kissing, the kit's eyes were half-lidded.

"It all depends on whether the audience is willing to keep quiet, Kakashi."

The scarecrow laughed. The bottom half of his face was covered with a smooth black turtleneck. A bandage that wrapped around his head covered his left eye. One could only wonder what had put him in that state.

"If you only came to my party to sex it up with your blonde, then you shouldn't have shown up at all. Oh, and by the way, I invited your ex." They man's smile was visible through the fabric. Then he retreated quickly.

"Kakashi, I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke bellowed at the shadowy figure.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Once they were inside, it seemed to have quieted down a bit. There were many people with similar attire as the unknowing blonde, so it wasn't as if he stood out by that alone. It was the fact that he was on Sasuke's arm the entire time.

The judging glances that seemed to swallow up his entire being scared him to the core. It was like they were calling him a horrible person. It was like they thought he didn't deserve to be there.

He shrank back against the Uchiha, not knowing that he was being observed by said man.

Naruto was introduced to many of the people who mulled around on the first floor, including those who were considered the closest "friends" of the Uchiha. Suigetsu, the sharp-toothed man had smiled toothily at his meek appearance, Juugo, the unstable-looking and quietly mysterious person who looked like a giant in comparison to his short stature, Kabuto, whose glinting glasses scared him far too much for him to even be able to mutter a 'hello' or 'nice to meet you', and finally Orochimaru, a close partner of the Uchiha's father. The blonde's immediate reaction was that he should flee for fear of being molested by the man. Each time the man would lick his lips with the long, slender tongue, a shiver would tear through the kit's body in disgust.

When they unfortunately met up with Karin, there was nothing that was said and the atmosphere remained tensely silent. With his non-existent expression, Naruto was met with a flying hand. Instead of lashing out, he stubbornly remained completely unresponsive.

When she realized that her abuse would get her nowhere, she resorted to glaring at him.

"E-Excuse me, you two." a young man's voice interrupted the bubble that kept them in their own world. "There's no need to take this any further."

A hesitant smile tried to smooth out the tension, but it was no use.

"Iruka, it's fine." Sasuke's tried to say, but Karin objected to that.

"It's not fine! This little slut interrupted—" Suigetsu came by and flicked the woman in the back of the head and suddenly her words halted. "What the hell?!" She lost interest in the blonde and rushed to behead the man.

Naruto didn't miss the look that was exchanged between the two men, nor did he allow the fact that the raven's arm tightened around his waist to deter him.

Iruka stood there, watching the two in such close proximity. "So, Sasuke-kun, I heard that you broke up with Karin-san. Is that true?"

"Yes. It wasn't working between us. So I let her go." There was no remorse or hesitation in his response. Iruka stared hesitantly at the blonde beside the actor.

"And this is...?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto extended his hand, which the brunette uncertainly took.

"So, are you having fun tonight?" he asked.

Naruto took in the sight once more, the feeling of feeling VIP as well as feeling like the highest person on earth, being the personal guest to an all actor/actress party. It was overpowering. He felt invincible, as if nothing and no one could ruin this evening. _But that can easily be arranged._ He shuddered as the warning flooded into his head again. There was no escaping it.

"Naruto-kun?" Iruka was peering into his face with worry written simply.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. And I'm really enjoying tonight." he plastered a fake smile on. But it did nothing to fool the Uchiha. After all, what kind of actor would he be if he couldn't spot an amateur?

Sasuke pulled the blonde aside after thanking Iruka for helping them. They walked to a small closet, or rather large waste of space, and Sasuke closed the door behind them. "What's wrong, dobe?"

Naruto glared at the empty space around them, anything but the all-too-concerned actor. "Nothing is wrong. I was just spacing out."

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, I remember that you used to do that a lot."

"Huh? What do you mean used—" He was cut off by the Uchiha's lips. Sasuke swallowed the response that would have ruined his friendship. Then he backed off, leaving a delusional Naruto.

"Okay. I believe you. Just try not to do it again." He grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the closet, where the party was still raging. "You're too tempting like that."

It was only at one-thirty that Naruto finally suggested that they head on home. The Uchiha had had one too many drinks and was having a party of his own in his head.

Naruto glared out the windshield as he tried his best to keep his eyes open. He had a high tolerance for alcohol, a sad truth he'd developed after having Airi leave, but he could have sworn that someone had poured a dastardly amount of drugs into the punch. And if that wasn't enough, he'd had a few martinis as well.

There was nothing worse, he decided, than a drunken Uchiha. It would have been silent in the car, except for Sasuke's continuous ranting about how much he missed the blonde. Naruto wanted to believe that it was just that higher-than-legal alcohol amount in the raven's system, but there was something that was elusive about the bastard's reactions.

"Naru-chan, I missed you." Sasuke said, while trying to press his lips against the tanned cheek. Naruto suddenly felt warm and there was a fluttering in his stomach.

"Sasuke…!" It was always recurring in the same manner. Sasuke had too much comfort with defiling the blonde's trust. "If you keep doing this I might crash!"

He pushed the other man away for the nth time that night. It was fortunate, however, that they were only a few minutes from the Uchiha's house, because if the raven continued he'd cave into the pleasure for sure.

When they arrived at the house, Naruto parked the car in one of the back garages and walked around to carry the man into the house. He slung Sasuke's arm over his shoulder and tried his best to help his friend walk to the house. Seeing that the raven was far too inebriated to be able to open a simple lock, Naruto had the unfortunate pleasure of trying to fish the keys out of Sasuke's pocket. When he brushed past the Uchiha's manhood by accident, the moan called forth left him stunned. "Mmm…!"

He froze and almost dropped the man. Who could have thought that it was so simple to allow the floodgates of pleasure to tear down the final wall of dignity that he held. The booze was every fangirls' dream, because it caused physical stimulation to elicit certain sinful sounds from him.

It wasn't until they were inside, with the door shut, that Sasuke tried to make passes again. He let his hand, which was draped over Naruto's shoulder; slip farther down so that he could play with the blonde's slightly erect nipple through the cloth.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto gasped. While he was busy trying to get the drugged Uchiha off of him, the raven practically fell on him and welded their lips together.

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's tongue forced into his mouth. It was happening again. The feeling of rightness overshadowed everything that told him that what he was doing was wrong. It was wrong indeed, but with the man doing wonders to him, it didn't matter that he was going to regret this in the morning. He melted, as the ministrations continued.

Sasuke slid his hand underneath the blonde's shirt, causing him to mewl as he felt the cool fingers glide across the suddenly overheated skin.

Naruto pressed their lips together harder, wanting more of the irresistible taste in his mouth. He unconsciously began to work his hands lower, to the rim of Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke pulled the kitsune's shirt off and took the rosy bud into his mouth. Heavy breaths that were thought to be kept quiet echoed throughout the empty foyer. Moans filled the air with erotic electricity.

When he felt that he was being neglected, the Uchiha grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it right on the bulge in his pants. Naruto's gasp was covered by Sasuke's. Even through the rough fabric of his jeans, he could feel the latter's hand stimulating his appendage.

Naruto, on whatever high the forbidden alcohol had given him, began to rub the man's length. It was still debatable, in his clouded mind, whether it was just the drink or his own free will that was causing him to react in such a manner, but it didn't matter what it was, he loved it.

Sasuke's tongue flicked out, slowly dragging the wet appendage down the other man's chest to his belly button. He circled around it thrice before plunging into it. Naruto cried out and latched onto the sable locks.

He pulled off the blonde's pants, and nuzzled the cock with his cheek. Naruto cried out once more and gripped the man's hair tighter. In a fluid movement, there was nothing that stood in the way of the Uchiha's conquer. He took the latter into his mouth and Naruto screamed in silent lunacy.

The kitsune bucked his hips, trying to get more of the luscious heat that surrounded him. When the actor began sucking on him, he lost it. Farther and harder, the actor tried to gather the courage to stop, but the moan just kept egging him on. "More…p-please, more…"

Just as he was about to cum, the heat left. Naruto whimpered. Without warning, his lips were smashed against the Uchiha's, nearly slicing his lip open with the roughness of the kiss.

Sasuke's shirt had been all but torn off by the anxious blonde; his pants were the only problem. As excited and horny as they were, there was nothing that could compare to what they knew was to come.

It was only moments later that the blonde found his naked stomach pressed against the cold tile floor. It burned.

Sasuke slid one finger into the hole that just begged for defilement. Naruto cried out. As another finger slid in, tears filled his eyes. The scissor motion that his mind focused on was torture. There was no telling how long one could try to hold on to sanity with such penetration. When the final finger was in, Naruto's muscles clenched around the intrusion, only to be lost when there was nothing more.

Tears flowed relentlessly when Sasuke thrust into him in one quick motion. Moving slowly to help the blonde regain himself, he could feel the walls tightening. Being sheathed once again was all too sweet. "Naru…to…"

Faster and faster he moved. Each time calling another whine from the blonde. He didn't bother to cover it; there was no reason to. There was no one for miles, and while it resonated off the walls, he felt like coming harder and faster. Together, they flew to the heights never known before, and it all burst forth with a powerful bang.

Naruto's final cry brought the Uchiha back to his needs and he came too, hard.

As the excitement wavered and the activity took its toll on their bodies, Sasuke pulled out of the blonde, and Naruto nodded off against his chest. As far gone as he was, it was all blown away by what the blonde whispered.

"...love you…Sasuke."

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

I hope that your inner hentai-lover enjoyed that. It took me awhile to figure out exactly how I would fit the butt sex in, but it worked. (evil smile)

Oh, (insert maniacal laughter) I stole Gure-nii's title for his manuscript. For those of you who know, Sohma Shigure is a character from Furuba…also known as Fruits Basket. I consider him my older brother because…well, if you know him, put two and two together. He's a pervert and I'm a pervert…if this equation looks like 2 (plus) 2 (equals) fish, which in my weird logic makes sense; I will gladly spell it out for you in the review.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Next Chapter: When they tell you that your past life haunts your present, they never mentioned that it would _literally _ghost your every waking moment.


	5. Raindrops and Red Eyes

The same disclaimers and warnings apply. Oh and now begins the OC war.

A/N: Mi-chan, don't be a spleen. Find your phone!!!!

**This chapter has been edited – 29. 06. 09.**

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah-thinking  
_Blah-_flashbacks  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding, and fear  
With eyes squinted and fists clinched we reach out for what is dear  
We want it we want  
We want a reason to live  
_

"_Looking For Angels"-Skillet_

Chapter 5: Raindrops and Red Eyes

"_Alright children, let us begin by pairing up into partners!" a man in a green jumpsuit announced. (A/N: I couldn't resist ^.^ ;;)_

_In the shadows of the bleachers, two boys met._

"_Partners?" the smaller questioned._

_The raven snorted. "As if you need to ask…" He pulled the latter into a deep kiss._

_The blonde tried to squirm away. "Not here. Later." he pressed their lips together briefly, leaving the other wanting more._

"_Uchiha and Uzumaki, what a wonderful group! So full of life! Okay, since you two are so passionate in life, I'd like for you two to go first!! Name three STD's…" Gai said proudly._

"_Um, milk, cheese, and yogurt…?" Naruto joked. Soft chuckles echoed in the empty gym._

_The teacher's smile faded. "No. Can anyone else name any STD's?"_

"_Gonorrhea, Herpes, and Syphilis." Sasuke spoke out, trying his best to keep from smiling at the blonde's idiocy._

"_Good job, Sasuke-kun." he sighed and turned to Naruto. "Okay, since Naruto-kun failed to answer my question, you all have to do a five-page essay on the STD of your choice. If you cannot complete that then you owe me one hundred laps around the field! You have until next Friday. Then, you and your partner must present your research. Sasuke-kun, you are dismissed for being the only one who was able to answer." Gai stated, somehow thinking that he might have done the class a favor. Then he struck a pose and said, "Have a good weekend! Keep up with your amazing youth!"_

_The bell rang in unison with the groans emitted from the students. School had ended._

_The troupe marched to the showers, shouting remarks at the flustered blonde._

"_Way to go, Naruto. Thanks for the research assignment." Kiba said, jostling the blonde as he walked by._

"_Quit complaining. It's not that bad." Sasuke said defensively._

"_That's easy for you to say, Uchiha. You won't have to any of it. God, this is going to be troublesome…" Shikamaru said, rubbing his nape in anticipation of the strenuous idea of action._

_Naruto merely laughed, ignoring the ongoing remarks about his stupidity. He played the part of the dunce well, and after so long of playing the fool, he didn't care anymore. One could actually say that it'd become a hobby of his._

_The showers ran as the majority of the boys there tried to rid their bodies of the sweat that, not necessarily had arisen from having to work-out but, had been generated by being stuck in such a noxious gym._

_Slowly, and within just a small amount of time, the locker room emptied, leaving the Uchiha alone with his foolish blonde. He wrapped his arms around the slender waist and pressed his face into the tanned skin. "Is it later yet?" he asked, his lips softly ghosting over the boy's neck._

_Naruto shivered. "Yes, it is definitely later now."_

_He turned to capture the raven's lips, greedily taking what was sorely missed. He moved closer, chest to chest, and groin to groin. In their anxious obsession, Sasuke had fallen onto a bench, with Naruto straddling him. He unconsciously ground their hips together, in keenness of what he wanted to do._

_There wasn't much room, seeing as the bench hadn't been made for such activity, so they fell off, Sasuke hitting the ground with a sharp gasp of pain. Naruto pulled away to examine the injured Uchiha, only to be swallowed again by the overly needy raven._

_Naruto cried out when he felt Sasuke grab his painfully erect member, which made the towel, wrapped hazardously around his waist, fall off. They were rocking back and forth in such a motion that had both of their bodies screaming for more. Not worrying about any potential audience, the Uchiha rolled over, positioning the blond beneath him. He pulled Naruto's legs around the back of his neck and sheathed himself with no warning._

_Tears were already flowing from having the raven's hand on his manhood, so having the boy in him made the muscles in his stomach coil, ready to spring at any moment._

_He came, feeling the echoes long after, especially when the raven emptied himself as well. Both were breathing hard, still connected, and Sasuke's hand began slowly venturing elsewhere on his boyfriend's body. His tongue lashed out against the burning skin._

_Naruto, half asleep, gasped, feeling the warmth welling up inside of him once again._

_  
The late bell rang, alerting the two that school had long since ended. Sasuke moved to pull out and stand up, but Naruto held on with tenacious fingers. _

"_You don't want me to go?" he questioned with a devious look in his eye._

_The blonde stood up on wobbly legs and leaned his weight on the other boy. He wrapped his arms around the pale neck and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Now you can leave, with me."_

_Together they walked to the showers again, to wipe away the evidence. It did no good, seeing as the entire time they attempted to do so, the blonde would fall often, taking the Uchiha with him, enticing in a leisurely make-out session._

_By the time they'd finally sobered up enough to make off of the school grounds, it was dark. When Naruto had gotten home, after locking lips with the Uchiha a few times in the car, he clambered up to his room to flop on his bed. There, he fell asleep. The black warmth surrounding him…until another light was brought too close for his liking and he woke up._

Naruto rubbed his eyes a few times, not knowing whether he was still asleep or awake. After having realized that he was naked, he concluded that he was still asleep. That is, until he saw the pale face next to his. Without the hardened expression on his face, Sasuke was so different. The contrast was comical!

He tried to move and winced, feeling pain shoot up his spine. "Ouch…"

The Uchiha stirred, reminding the blonde of his settings. They were in Sasuke's living room. And they'd done it, in his living room, on the floor to be more exact. Panicked, he looked for the expensive candle-holder that was strangely missing from a top the crystal table; it was safely on the floor. The kitsune wanted to laugh, but figured that it be best if he remained silent to allow the man beside him to rest. He took a deep breath. His nose twitched at the raven's faint scent of green tea.

After about ten minutes of admiring the sleeping actor's face, Naruto became restless. Ignoring the continuous pain racking his tired body, he walked to the closet, grabbed a robe, and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee.

By the time Sasuke woke up, Naruto had gathered up the strength to make his way to the master bathroom and take a shower. He'd borrowed some of the Uchiha's clothes, laughing as he threw articles that did not match his style on the floor. He was sitting at the table when a naked Sasuke finally stood up and joined him. "Good morning, bastard." he said, handing the man the robe.

"Dobe." the actor said, sitting down. He grabbed the cup of coffee before, sipped a bit, and grimaced. It was too sweet.

Naruto sighed, ignoring the other man's picky habits, and straightened the shirt that he was wearing. A button-up…he shuddered. They were absolutely not his style but with the Uchiha being so fashionably impaired, by his standards, he hadn't much to choose from.

Sasuke ignored the blonde's actions entirely, as he tried to recall what the day's schedule was supposed to be. His head was pounding, and he was much wearier than he thought he'd be. A tanned hand appeared in front of his face; within it were two small pills. Aspirin. He took them gingerly and exhaled sharply. This was going to be a long painful day.

Naruto smiled. This, the raven took note of. He set down the cup of coffee that he'd just finished chugging, "What are you smiling about, dobe?"

The kitsune's smile widened. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Is that where you're heading…" Sasuke nodded. "I fucked you into the floor."

The blonde faked a stunned look. "Such crude words, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke laughed lightly and leaned across the table to touch the blonde's awaiting lips with his. Naruto smiled into the kiss.

"Good morning, dobe." he said when they broke apart.

Naruto was still smiling, and likely extremely giddy, when he got up to put his mug in the sink. "Are you hungry?" When he received no response, he poked his head back into the dining room. Sasuke surprised him by gathering him in his arms.

"Yes…and no." he smiled. "I don't think that I'm quite ready for breakfast, but I wouldn't mind feasting on you again…"

A light blush spread across the kit's face. "Perverted bastard…" he smacked the other's arm playfully.

Sasuke laughed and kissed the blonde softly. Naruto twisted in his arms to get a better view of the raven. He pressed until their full bodies were together. Then they pulled away, leaving only centimeters of breath.

The Uchiha waltzed out Naruto's grasp and turned to the stairs, a smile still traced onto his face. Naruto heard the soft padding of footsteps on the staircase and then the running water.

While Sasuke was gone, it began to rain. Naruto sat on the couch wrapped in a pale blue blanket, staring at the trails that the droplets left flowing down the window. The trails left by the rain were so intricate; it made him feel even more overwhelmed than the vaulted ceilings had.

Why was he here still? It was interesting to try to justify that…what was his connection to the actor? They'd had sex… only the second day after they'd met, and he doubted that they were at a point of 'dating'.

So why…?

When Sasuke came back down the stairs, the blonde was still wrapped up in the blanket and thoughts, though slowly drifting out of consciousness. He walked around the couch and made himself comfortable, then pulled the half-asleep blonde against his chest. Naruto let his head fall into the crook of the Uchiha's neck. He inhaled deeply, tickling the hairs on the raven's collar.

"Naruto, do you plan on spending the rest of the day here?"

He felt the kitsune nod against his neck, and then a change in temperature. He chuckled. "It's fine. I just wanted to know." he said into blonde locks.

He grabbed the remote, conveniently sitting on the lamp-stand beside them, and turned on the seventy-two inch, wide-screen plasma television that was mounted on the wall above the fireplace. There was a romance movie about a spoiled brat and a cad during a war time, but neither one paid much attention to it. They were too caught up in being with one another.

"Don't you think that you should tell Akito about this?" Sasuke suggested.

Naruto pulled back. "How do you know about Akito?"

The Uchiha sighed. "Dobe, did you just forget everything we talked about over the phone?"

Naruto blushed. "No, teme, I didn't forget…but, I don't know what to tell him."

"Why not just say that you're spending the day here?"

The kit glared. "Smart bastard. If it was that simple, don't you think I wouldn't be in this predicament…but he has a right to know." he paused momentarily and his face lit up. "Oh! Did you know that he has a crush at school? I told him that he could invite his friend over on Friday while we were out…he was so excited! And it was so cute the way he—"

Lips pressed softly against his for a chaste kiss. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed. He was half delirious when his mouth was finally freed. "You were rambling. Just be quiet."

Sasuke pulled the blonde close and tucked the head under his chin.

Thinking that he could just allow himself the right to be silent, the kit closed his eyes once again. But, wait! Why was this man so familiar with his son? And why was he so willing to accept what was going on with his family? As far as he knew, most men didn't take kindly to their partner having a lasting tie with previous family; it just made things unbelievably awkward. But the Uchiha was taking this all in stride…

They sat there until the cell phone in Naruto's pocket went off, making the blonde jump. He practically dropped it in all of his desperation to open the electronic device.

"Hello?"

Sasuke hid a chuckle and Naruto glared at him.

"_Chichiue!!! Where were you?! You said that you'd call me if you were going to be out later than midnight!!!"_ There was a stifled sniffle on the other end and the blonde felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"I-I'm sorry, Akito. I know I promised that I'd call but I just got so caught up in what was happening—" he cut himself off. There was no excuse for what he'd done. He'd made a promise and broken it. "I'm sorry."

The noises continued on the other end. _"It's fine…" _he didn't mention the fact that he wasn't expecting much from his father anymore. After what had happened a few nights ago, there wasn't much that he desired from the blonde. His father was just far too distant.

Naruto cleared his throat, trying to start up the conversation again. "Na, how did your sleepover with your friend go?"

"_Fine…"_ was the only response he received.

"You never told me his name. What is it?" his desperation swung to cling to a different matter.

"_H-his name is Midori…"_ the sound of injure had not halted and the child's voice wavered. _"Um, Chichiue, is it wrong to love a guy…?"_

Naruto's face became a blank stone. Akito's question had triggered a thought process that he'd hoped would remain hidden for quite a while…but, there wasn't any room to quietly become obtuse and impede the thought of answering the question. Not after belittling the thought that his son had had a crush and then ignoring it altogether.

"No, it isn't wrong to love a man. Akito, love isn't something that can be controlled. Love isn't wrong. If you love him, then I'm sure that you'll be happy with him." He shifted uncomfortably in Sasuke's arms when their eyes met.

However sure he sounded to his son, there was no denying the fact that he hadn't quite made anything of what he and Sasuke were yet. His assurance was enough to quiet a small child, but was it enough to quiet the sickeningly loud pounding of his heart? Were his memories nothing more than fantasies? He hadn't lingered much on that idea, but it was now inescapable.

"_When are you coming home, Chichiue?" _the child asked, renewed hope present in his voice. _"Are you coming home soon?"_

Naruto remained quiet for a while. Was he coming home soon? And then what of Sasuke? He'd be damned if he'd let this little recreation become a one-night stand. He wasn't that type of person, and he was sure that Sasuke wasn't either. But still…

"I should be home in a little while. By the way, is Sakura-chan there? I need to ask her something." he waited for a few moments in questionable silence.

"_Um, Sakura-nee left a while ago. I told her that you'd be home in a little bit, but that was a few hours ago…"_ was Akito's sheepish response.

Naruto remained silent. Sasuke's body shook with silent laughter when, after licking the blonde's earlobe to make him snap out of the unusual stillness, a strange shade of crimson crossed the blonde's face. Naruto glared at the Uchiha who was trying to get him to quit squirming in his lap.

"_Chichiue…?"_

"I'll be there in half an hour." he said through clenched teeth.

"_O-Okay…"_ Akito was afraid to continue, but figured that it would be in his best interest to let his father now, rather than having the blonde come home to a surprise. _"Oh, and Midori is still here…"_

"He is?!" he yelled into the phone. He had accidentally raised his voice when the Uchiha had slipped a hand under the shirt he was wearing to press his cold hand against the searing hot skin of the kit's stomach.

On the other end, the child cringed. _"Y-Yeah…Sakura-nee had a date with Lee-san and was running late…"_

Naruto practically growled into the phone before seething goodbye and snapping the phone shut.

"What the hell, bastard! I was trying to talk to my kid!!"

Sasuke laughed, this time with unmated amusement. "I know. Now are we going to take you home and relieve your son of his uncomfortable situation, or can I keep making you yelp?" The Uchiha leaned into the blonde to kiss the exposed nape.

Naruto blushed again and failed to push the overly-confident man away. "S-Shut up."

He stalked out to the car, rubbing his neck, unconscious of the hickey that he'd just developed.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

How was that for a chapter? I think that I did fairly well. I thought that having Sasuke assault him while on the phone was one of the cleverest things that I have ever done. ^.^;;

Oh, and if you can guess what movie I was attempting to explain in a round-about fashion, then you get tickets to the next AX…or a one-shot dedication with a plot of your choice since it's a bit cheaper…(laughs sheepishly)

Please review. It means so much to me.

Next Chapter: You did WHAT with WHOM in WHAT BATHROOM STALL?!?!


	6. Of Faintheadedness and Sighs

The next chapter of the "Looking for Angels" is here!!! Please review!!! And if you need any explanations for unclear moments or translations, then please don't hesitate to ask me!!

A/N: I'd like to thank Kuma-kun12 for being so brave and talking to me on the side. Feel free to send me a private message guys.

The usual disclaimers and warnings apply.

**This chapter has been edited – 29. 06. 09.**

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah'-thinking  
_Blah_-flashback  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_We're on a pilgrimage  
A crusade for hope  
Cause in our hearts and minds and souls we know  
We need it we need  
We need more than this_

"_Looking For Angels"-Skillet_

Chapter 6: Of Faintheaded-ness and Sighs

Naruto stared out the window at the unrepentant rain. It was if the sky was crying for horrible deeds set in stone by the past torturer. But what was he to do when he was sitting in the car with his ultimate sin?

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand, causing him to flinch.

"You're hand's freezing, bastard." Naruto responded.

"I know. That's why you're holding it."

Naruto blushed at the Uchiha's unconscious flirting and inflection. He turned to face back out the window and smiled at the blank scenery that was passing too fast to be legal. But that didn't faze him.

The thought of his son at home, by himself, with his crush was a bit irking though. Just a single image of them doing something…well, mature, sent his parental instincts into gear. If this were a female, he might have tightened his grip on the leash, but with it being a male, he didn't know what to expect...at least not in the same way that his desperation with Sasuke's position had caused.

It wasn't long before they entered the city. Naruto gazed at the buildings of utter monotony with apathy that could rival that of any ninja's. (A/N: Ha! I made a funny!)

When they arrived at the house, it was close to dusk. It was amazing how a few hours of unintentional fooling around could cost a person their entire day.

Naruto took a deep breath before he ducked inside the house to examine the damage the two young boys caused. It wasn't nearly as bad as he'd originally imagined…his imagination had ranged out of reality, and he felt sort of embarrassed that he didn't trust his son enough.

The pillows were thrown off the couch and but there was very little trace of children having been there besides that. Had they been cleaning up earlier?

And that was only the living room that he saw. Walking down the hallway, it was almost alien-like. The toys that had been expected to lie on the floor in destructive manner were nowhere to be found. As a matter of fact, there was almost no trace that the house was messier than it had been when the kit left the day before. By the time they'd managed to maneuver their way to the kitchen, Naruto was practically ready to go into shock. How could it be possible that his son could maintain the status of the house when he and his friend were up all night and acting like normal children? It wasn't too hard to believe that the kitchen was spotless, but even the dishes were washed!

From there, he ventured up the stairs and was appalled to find the hallway clear of any atrocities. He checked his room and it was clear. Though, he had no reason to expect it not to be. They shouldn't have any business in there.

When he finally came to Akito's room, he pushed the door open and almost let out a yelp. The two boys were lying on the floor, the larger one with silver hair, who he could only assume was Midori, was beneath the form of his son and they looked very content with having their faces so close. Then Naruto realized they were asleep. If not for the hand that immediately covered his mouth, he probably would have done something that would have made the children's situation very awkward. It was cute, in a little kid way.

Then, he felt himself silently pulled out of the doorway. It wasn't until he was flat on his back on his bed that he was allowed to speak, or breathe, again. He gasped loudly; greedily gulping the much needed air. "Bastard! I hope you realize that I couldn't breathe back there! I nearly—"

The fire he filled with when Sasuke kissed him engulfed his anger. He mouthed back passionately. The Uchiha began sucking on his bottom lip and he moaned, loud enough that he was sure that even the boys down the hall would hear. When Sasuke's hand slid down his stomach to the hem of his shirt, he drew the line. He pushed against the strong body. "Sasuke…! Wait!"

The raven did not heed his words. "No…" he said against the exposed skin of the blonde's stomach, "…I'm hard and I know you are too."

His hand rested softly on the bulge in the blonde's pants. Naruto moaned again as the other man took a nipple into his mouth.

When they both heard the soft padding of footsteps outside of the room, it was only natural that the blonde blushed. He had planned to make his getaway and open the door to greet his son, but Sasuke was still far too turned on and decided to continue his attack on the man. He lowered his mouth until it was hovering over the blonde's engorged cock. Just the warm breath made Naruto shiver with anticipation.

"Ch-Chichiue?!"

Naruto looked up to find the young crow with a dark blush over his face. Midori was not in any better condition.

"Um…I hope we weren't interrupting anything…" the silver haired boy said slowly.

Naruto's blush was far darker than Akito's. He pushed the Uchiha away from him and tried to straighten out his borrowed shirt.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

There was an awkward silence at the table when Naruto finally sat down. Neither his nor his son's blush had faded in the last half hour and Sasuke and Midori were both looking far too indifferent to be thinking about what was going on in the room.

He sighed and gave grace before eating the curry that he'd served. "Itadakimasu." he said without much emotion.

There wasn't much conversing throughout their time eating. But by some miracle of fate, Naruto managed to melt everyone's distance by asking Midori a serious question. "Midori-kun? I haven't really had a chance to get to know you. What grade are you in?" he internally slapped his forehead, realizing that it was a stupid question to ask.

"Um, I'm in the second grade, Uzumaki-san." Midori said, finally lifting his head from the curry that he was robotically eating.

"Ah…And I never got what your full name was." he said, trying to keep the rope from falling apart.

"Kurosu Midori…sir." he said with a little more confidence this time. The blush was still evident on his face, but at least it didn't seem like he wanted to crawl into a hole any more.

Naruto smiled at his ability to coax the boy into finally talking. "So, I assume that you know that Akito has a crush on you?"

The crow blushed and stared at his father incredulously. Midori suddenly blushed as well. "Y-Yes."

"That's good. I was hoping that you two would get along well." he smiled. Then he noticed that Sasuke was staring at him. "What bastard?"

The Uchiha's smile matched his own.

"You have some curry on your face." he leaned in closer and licked the substance off of the other man's face. Naruto turned to scold him for making such actions in front of the children, but ended up catching the raven's lips instead. As much as he wanted to heave the other man off, he couldn't find the strength to do so, because Sasuke was sucking on his tongue and clouding his mind. He didn't even have the will to blush in embarrassment. He could only think of what wonders the Uchiha was doing with his mouth.

"Sas'…ke!" he moaned into the actor's mouth. At that point Akito and Midori magically disappeared from the table. Neither man took much notice in this, for they were drowning too far in the pleasure. They fell backwards onto the floor, they were on mats, and Naruto's legs immediately spread as the raven placed his leg between them, causing friction on the blonde's manhood.

He moaned breathlessly. But then he pushed Sasuke away. He stared at the floor when he realized that their brazen actions had caused the two children to leave in a tizzy. Sasuke kissed the tanned cheek softly and only hugged the blonde, being strangely understanding.

From upstairs, the two boys sat on Akito's bed and stared into blank space, both ignoring the horrendous noises coming from the floor below and listening all too carefully for anything that might be useful in the near future. There wouldn't be anything wrong with trying a few things…or at least that's what Midori decided…

He turned to face Akito who stared at his with a small blush on his face. 'So cute…' he thought as he closed in on the full lips.

When they pressed, the silver haired kid refused to move away. Akito's face flushed in embarrassment. This was his first kiss and he had no idea how to react. The older boy grabbed his hand and slowly began to bend over him, pressing him into the mattress. Again and again, their mouth met.

The crow began to squirm beneath his crush's body, not knowing how else to react. It was like needing air and desperately clinging to consciousness until being able to get the necessary oxygen. Then he noticed that there was pressure in his lower regions.

He'd never felt this way before. His pants had all of a sudden felt too tight. But his mind was thrown off of that train of thought when he felt his friend's hand slip from his back down to his butt. He gasped and Midori pressed against his mouth harder, thinking that it was out of pleasure. But Akito, feeling far too uncomfortable, pushed his friend away. Both were breathing hard. The emerald boy looked at him with questioning eyes.

"W-what are you doing…?" he said quietly.

Midori said nothing. His mind had taken over in a primitive matter. Although he felt as though he was gypped out of becoming further intimate with the crow, he understood very well. They were only in elementary school…and they were too young…

He kissed the swollen lips chastely and then helped the helped the crow up. "I suppose that I ought to head home now."

Despite the fact that he'd said no to what could have been a very intimate and mature rated make-out session, Akito felt like a piece of him was being torn away. He knew that it was wrong to want this, but couldn't help it.

When they got down the stairs, Naruto and Sasuke were cuddled up on the couch making mushy faces at each other. Their lips were inches from each other when Midori cleared his throat. They looked up.

"I'm going to go home now."

Naruto got up off Sasuke's lap and offered to give Midori a ride. The child accepted.

The ride to the Midori's house was quiet between the schoolmates. Naruto and Sasuke continued to talk in hushed tone in the front seat, leaving the two in the back seat to their own thoughts.

When they pulled up to the house, the boy said goodbye and Akito immediately announced that he was going to walk his classmate to his door.

Naruto smiled, knowing exactly what he would have done. Rather than tail the two boys to the doorstep, he turned back to Sasuke.

"Where were we?" the raven said, gracing the blonde's face with a new smile.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Akito's blush was still visible without the porch light on. When Midori almost had his hand on the doorknob, he turned around to find the crow with his head down.

There were so many other things that he wanted to say, so many things that remained unresolved, but all he could bring himself to say was, "Goodnight, Akito-kun." But with uncertainty clouding his mind, his wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

In absolute surprise, the young Uzumaki leaned into the embrace for a brief time. Then he pushed away and ran back to the safety of the car.

Naruto looked surprised to find the boy back so quickly but said nothing on the ride back home. It was only when Akito was in bed that someone finally spoke up.

"Chichiue…I really like Midori-kun…but I don't if he really likes me…"

Naruto sighed. "Akito, you'll find your place. You still have the rest of your life to find your future." his words strangely reflected his own inward struggles.

He tucked the child in and walked to his room, where Sasuke was resting across his bed. He blushed as he walked closer to the sleepy-looking raven. He jumped when the actor's eyes snapped open to stare at him.

"I take it you plan to stay the night…?" he said cautiously. The Uchiha nodded. "Alright, I'm going to go ahead and sleep downstairs then."

He turned to leave, but was halted by the grip on his wrist. "Stay the night with me." the Uchiha said with piercing eyes. Completely mesmerized, Naruto could only nod.

He climbed in slowly beside the man and tried to get comfortable. Sasuke sighed and pulled the kit directly to his chest. There, Naruto snuggled against the warmth, feeling the arms tighten around his slender shoulders. The actors head fell next to his ear, making his body tingle with each breath.

"Had I known you were in this position, I would have tried to find you earlier." the actor said.

Naruto laughed, which was more like a muffled sigh. "I survived eight years without you, bastard; a few more months wouldn't have killed me…"

As lethargy washed over the blonde, his words trailed off until they were nothing but garble. Together, they drifted to sleep.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_The sun beat down on exposed skin. One boy, pale though absolutely enthralling, sighed and turned to face the blonde-haired boy._

_They kissed languidly, peace resonating throughout the morning silence. The post-coital bliss left such pleasure in contact that they could have easily found the motivation to do it all over again._

_Knowing that he would soon be overcome with a certain irritating pain, Naruto took his leave in having the Uchiha beside him. There was nothing that could ruin this moment Or so he believed. Sasuke's phone buzzed on the bed-side table and both heads snapped up._

_The raven reached for his phone. "Hello?" he said with a drowsy slur. Suddenly, his eyes snapped fully open, and he nodded with a sort of mortified sense._

_Nothing, but that. Naruto blanched, practically able to read his boyfriend's mind as he took in those words._

_Sasuke snapped his phone shut and turned back to the blonde. "My parents and aniki are coming home from Hokkaido. They said that they'll be here in a few minutes."_

_Naruto nodded numbly against his chest, not making any move to start leaving._

"_You need to go, Naru-chan."_

_But he avoided the Uchiha's lips and instead of rolling out of bed to leave, Naruto disappeared beneath the covers, childishly shoving his face into the pillow._

_Sasuke smiled at how his lover could be so self-indulgent. It was cute and it turned him on like crazy. "Naru…!"_

_He gasped as he was suddenly feeling the blood rush south. Naruto was laying small soft kisses on the inside of his thigh, intentionally ignoring the erection that had just sprung up, as he'd planned._

"_N-Naru…" Sasuke moaned loudly as the blonde continued his circuit. When he finally made his way to his boyfriend's engorged manhood, he blew on it, watching with pleasure as it twitched in anticipation._

_But with absolutely no mercy, the blonde only used the tip of his tongue to continue the business. He licked it from base to tip, nibbling here and there, practically laughing when Sasuke kept crying out._

_Finally he gave in, as fingers latched themselves into his hair and guided him to the prize. With such sensual power, he sucked as hard as he could, cheeks hollowing, wondering if Sasuke could hold out any longer, judging by how impatient he'd been._

"_M-more…please, Naruto…harder…!" the raven cried over and over again._

_But just as the boy was about to cum, a screeching car in the drive way brought them both back to reality. Both pair of eyes widened with horror._

_They quickly scrambled to get dressed, the blonde wincing at the friction of his jeans. Damn skinny jeans…In all of his hurry, he cried out in pain when he realized how restricted his own sex had become, and the pants were not doing much for him. He rushed to the front door to greet his boyfriend's parents and then ran to his car like a bat out of hell._

_Sasuke appeared downstairs moments later._

"_Sasuke, why was Naruto-kun here?" Mikoto questioned._

"_We had a study date last night and he ended up falling asleep at the table." the raven replied, internally slapping his forehead for using the word "date" in his near-truth. _

_His mother nodded and his father remained silent. Then they both dispersed to their usual occupations in the house._

_It was Itachi who made Sasuke feel worried. "Otouto, you shouldn't be so rough on him. He was practically waddling."_

_The younger brother frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_But Itachi's never fading straight face made him consider the strange words._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Well, personally, I enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review.

Next Chapter: If there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear you.


	7. The Silent Serenade

Aww…I'm practically crying because all of my fans have left me…What did I do to make you lose faith!? I'm so…sorry!!

(pulls self together) Okay…so maybe I made the children seem a bit too old for their adolescent ages of seven and eight, but I was trying to get a point across!!

Well, the usual disclaimers and warnings apply, but this time they are accompanied by buckets of tears and goodie-bags of love for those who have stayed with me.

**This chapter has been edited.**

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah'-thinking  
_Blah_-flashback  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_Going through this life looking for angels  
People passing by looking for angels  
Walking down the streets looking for angels  
Everyone I meet looking for angels_

"_Looking For Angels" –Skillet_

Chapter 7: The Silent Serenade

_Despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, two figures moved about, as if attached to the shadows themselves._

_In mute joy, the two locked hands and shared a chaste, but passionate kiss amidst the night. A hollow ringing spared them of any worry of witnesses. There was not one foolish enough try to gather any information. No one would dare._

_Blue eyes looked upon onyx, begging for assurance of security and faith. He'd seen all those other girls, shamelessly hitting on a taken man, and said man returning the amorous derision._

_Known only to their friends, it was easy for them to act as they wanted, but amongst the rest of the student body, they were president and vice-president. Two friends, with no intimacy, they had no priorities concerning one another, no other dedications. Nothing but the promises of running the school's government._

_Their mouths met, swallowing the cries that the blonde wished to relieve himself of. There was nothing to concur that he had only been betrayed for reasons of relieving any suspicion that might be held against them._

_Naruto shuddered as he felt his boyfriend's tongue slip into his mouth. Was this what he'd done with all of those girls? Had Sasuke given them his full taste, the full meal, to those witches he'd felt the need to become intimate with? Was the blonde not enough for him?_

_Said blonde pulled back, breathing hard, but feeling sick at the very thought of perhaps the taste of his significant other's most recent date. His mouth was too sweet. His scent was that of a rose, a flower that Naruto had begun to hate as of the late._

_The raven tried to come back again, but Naruto pulled away. There was hurt shining brightly, like the stars of the night. And as much as Naruto wished that his boyfriend would deny the silent accusations, no objection ever came._

_He bowed his head in attempted masking of his pain, but he knew that the world would break if any apology came from the Uchiha's sacred mouth, Uchiha's never said sorry, that wasn't how the world spun._

_Why? Why, Sasuke? Was I not enough for you?_

_You _were_, but I have found others._

_Although that wasn't how he had been answered, it made him realize the fears of his own heart. The insecurity that had held him captive for the longest time. Sasuke's answers were so much blunter, and somehow, it felt as if they were read straight from a script. A script written by someone who was far more malicious and cunning than should be legal, one that was bent on torturing him… (A/N: Hmm…I wonder who that could be…? lol)_

_I don't want to risk losing you. I'm doing this…because I can't stand the thought of being without you._

_Again, their lips met, but the blonde held back. It was still there, the disgustingly sweet and daunting on the tip of his tongue. It loomed over their relationship like a pair of mascara-laden, eye shadow-powdered, eye liner-thickened eyes always watching their every activity._

_Was his boyfriend really dating others to protect their relationship? Did that even make sense? Sasuke was leaving him for him? Even if it had the slightest bit of logic behind it, did it make his actions right?_

_Sasuke, fed up with the blonde's lack of response, brought it upon himself to worm a reaction out of the latter._

_He slammed the smaller boy into the concrete wall behind them. Naruto cried out in pain, giving the raven the proper space to force his tongue in. he ravaged the mouth, ignoring the protests that came all too loudly from the blonde._

_What could he do to prove to Naruto that he was wrong? He was doing this to keep them together. He pressed harder, trying to get the job done with his mouth._

_But Naruto pushed away with certain finality in his shove._

_No, Sasuke. You chose, and now, so have I._

_He began to walk away. A hand gripped tightly on his wrist._

_His knees buckled with the pain and the blonde cried out._

_Sasuke nearly growled._ "_You __are__ mine. I will not lose you to something as trifle as this." His eyes dangerously glinted and Naruto cringed again. There was obvious fear singeing the nerves in his body, making it impossible to move. How far would the raven go to prove his point? He was frozen, like a mouse helplessly watching as a hawk swoops down on it._

_Taking this time, the Uchiha advanced, He tore off the boy's shirt, ignoring the angry red marks that marred the tanned skin. Then he unzipped the pants and left the blonde in his boxers in the frigid spring air. All the while, Naruto was futilely struggling against the raven's enraged grip._

_Suddenly he was pressed against the rough wall, and another pain erupted from his body. Teeth sank into his shoulder, drawing blood. He cried out, an exclamation that he was sure could be heard for miles around. Even when Sasuke licked away the blood profusely flowing from the wound, the pain continued to send his body into convulsions._

_And then it electrified from his head. He realized that in his attempt to avoid the pain, he'd thrown his head backwards, against the rough concrete. The blonde placed a hand on the area, feeling the damp stickiness in the golden locks._

_The raven gripped Naruto's wrist again and pulled it towards the bulge in his pants. The kitsune tried to pull back, but with how strong the Uchiha was, it wasn't going anywhere except right up against his cock._

_The taller boy moaned as the blonde's struggles continued to arouse him. But when at last Naruto realized what all of his resistance had earned him, he went limp, no longer responding to force. Sasuke realized this and dug his fingers into the kitsune's scalp, nearly ripping out a fistful of hair. Naruto fell to his knees in pain._

_The Uchiha unzipped his pants and pulled out a painfully erect member._

"_Suck."_

_The blonde did as he was told, no longer in a position where he could dictate how he was pitifully tortured._

_It was so big that when Sasuke thrust out of habit, he felt as though he was choking. He gave it a hard suck that made the larger boy come. The blonde tried to turn away, but the Uchiha came into his mouth anyway. He was forced to swallow in order to not want to regurgitate the cum._

_He had done it before, in the heat of their passion, without struggle, but the thought of his boyfriend being like such was sickening._

_He had become the sort of monster that made him shudder at the very thought of any intimacy. The monster that made him choke at the thought of a kiss, those lips against his. The monster that made him bit back bile at the thought of entertaining the sexual needs of the beast._

_He wanted it all to end. This wasn't his Sasuke. This couldn't be how he'd been meant to love. Love was not slavery._

_There was an iron scent that was robbing him of all coherencies. It crawled down his bare back towards the angered Uchiha's goal._

_He cried, hard, when he felt his backside being pounded into. Though without any knowledge of how it had been reached in their position, it was obvious that it wasn't meant to be when he felt the muscles tearing with each movement. Tears ran down his face, not even half of the pain, betrayal, and nausea that he wanted to express._

_Sasuke bit his ear in a place that made him cum. Although his mind was reeling with disgust, his body acted as though nothing different had changed them. As if there was no treachery that had taken place…_

"_So, you still like when I touch you there, huh?"_

_The Uchiha stroked his leather balls, and Naruto wanted to tear himself away from the scene and be an unfortunate spectator._

_Please let me die…Please let me go._

_Fate had no intention of doing so. And the pain kept coming…wave after wave…_

"_I love you, Naru-chan…"_

_There was anger still evident in his voice. Sasuke pulled out of the flaccid blonde and let him slump against the wall._

"_Maybe next time you won't challenge me."_

_He left one rough kiss on the blonde's lips, before the world went black._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_Am I dead yet?_

_Naruto tried to move but was restricted by a tugging that made him wince, there was an IV attached to his arm._

_There was also an annoying beeping that made him want to scream bloody murder. Not to mention, the pain in every inch of his body and his head feeling like it might explode at any moment._

_It would have been nice if he'd been able to fall asleep again, but he was so uncomfortable. Death couldn't, and shouldn't, be so bad that it should make a person want to die again._

_He wanted to rip the tubes away from his body and allow the remaining life to wither away with the clouded memories that he had no intention of reminding himself of._

_Naruto's hand moved to his face, but he was restricted by a pale hand on his wrist. Lifeless black eyes stared at him, with confusion that was no different than his._

"_I really don't think that you should do that."_

_The no longer lustrous blonde flinched at the voice. Tears clouded his eyes and he remembered why he was lying in a hospital bed to begin with. Sasuke looked back at him. His eyes were just as misty._

"_I' m so sorry…I didn't mean to—"_

_He choked back a cry. The thought of perhaps losing the only person he'd ever learned to care about sent him into a possessive rage._

"_I'm so sorry! I would never have done anything to make you feel so…"_

_Tears streamed down his face. He wiped away at the saline streams but there was no off switch to the pain and guilt that threatened to override his circuitry. He'd raped his boyfriend. RAPED him! Violated him in the worst way possible! It was the most atrocious crime that could possibly be committed; especially by someone he knew might finally have been able to love and trust._

"_You have to know that I love you more than anything in the world. I couldn't take the idea that maybe I was going to lose you out of fear of my parents."_

_He held the kitsune's hand in his hand, slowly stroking the backside in a calming manner._

"_I know that there isn't any excuse for what I did, but…"_

_As much as Naruto wanted to forgive his boyfriend, as much as his heart was willing to forgive and forget, it wasn't something that he knew could happen. Even if they did go back to their usual relationship, the blonde would live in constant fear of repercussions. It was only a matter of time. Not only that, but Naruto knew that he might never be able to have the same sexual relationship that they had, for fear of his partner's aggression._

_The kitsune closed his eyes, but it was worse that way. He could smell the blood all over again, and he could hear his cries ringing in his ears. Then there was the pain again…the pain that made him indeed want to find the nearest sharpest object and take it to his wrists._

_And the scenes flashed anew again…_

_Before he was given a chance to say anything, there was a cough near the doorframe and a woman with soft blonde hair walked in. She brushed aside the Uchiha and then turned to Naruto, not giving the tears in either of their eyes second thought._

"_Naruto-kun, I'm glad that you're awake. You've been asleep for three days, most likely due to post-traumatic stress, I'm sure. Hello, my name is Tsunade; I'm the head nurse around here. I'm sure that you are aware of your condition due to the obvious pain wracking your body, but do you understand the true extent of the damage that it has taken?"_

_Naruto shook his head and sighed, wincing as, amazingly, that motion hurt too._

_The woman glanced over to Sasuke, who was now trying to collect himself as best as he could._

"_Well, you have a fractured spine, much of your anal tissue is torn, and you have a concussion. Though it's not life-threatening, it might lead to serious problems if we don't do something about it now. First things first, do you remember how you got here?"_

_Naruto shook his head, wincing once more. He had tried to remember, but each and every time, an amazing amount of pain would shoot through his body, as if he'd been purposely sabotaged to not remember anything besides the pain. But there was something telling him that it was probably for the best that he was a bit muddled about the finer parts._

"_Do you know where you were before here?"_

_Another wince and shake._

"_Do you know why you're here?"_

_Naruto blanched. Did he really know why he was here? Surely she wasn't asking what the reason behind all of this was, only what event had occurred to land him here?_

"_I-I…I was raped…"_

_There was a deadly silence that hung in the air. But neither knew that it was coming from the Tsunade. The woman had much experience with rape cases, but none had left the victim in such bad shape while living. The patient either died on the way to, or wasn't in bad enough condition to have any action take other than an investigation and suing._

_But this kid, who looked so innocent, had been raped and confined to a hospital bed for almost a week now, and most likely would be for the next month, with how serious his condition was. Yet, with that sort of soul, he looked like he would be hanging on for a while. This wrought pain to her soul. She wanted to do all she could for this kid, but was nothing more than a doctor who he'd only just met._

"_O-Okay then…I'd like for you to stay in this room for the next few weeks. I realize that you must be tired. We will also be providing a psychologist for you. If needed…"_

_Tsunade gave her best comforting smile, though there was still malice terrorizing her heart. Then she left, leaving the lion alone with the lamb once more._

_Naruto only wanted to go to sleep again and ignore the black eyes that begged for mercy._

"_Sasuke…we need to talk. You did what you did, and no matter how much I want to forgive you, I can't. I'm sure that you understand that well enough."_

_The Uchiha tried to butt in, but the blonde held up a finger._

"_I really do love you, and I'm sure that you know that, but I can't continue to be with you if it's out of fear. I won't live like that."_

_Tears began streaming down Naruto's face as he sputtered. The pain that once more tore through him was this time focused at the small part of his heart that still held his boyfriend in the highest regards._

"_I-I really want to be with you, but…"_

_He clenched his fists in the off-white sheets of the bed, watching as the material darkened with the water flowing from his eyes. He sniffled and wiped at his nose. It was better that he remained looking down, unless he wanted the waterworks to really start. Looking at Sasuke's face when he said this would only make it the more painful._

"_I think that it's for the better if we don't see each other anymore. I know for a fact that I won't be able to love you the way I used to. I want to, but…look at me Sasuke! I'm fucking stuck in a hospital bed because you were too afraid to let us be known about. I don't know whether it was because you were ashamed of me or if you really were afraid of your parents knowing that you were gay, but look at where it landed us. Which do you think is scarier, being disowned or being without me?"_

_Sasuke stood up. What was he really afraid of? Was it embarrassment? Before he was all the way out the door, as if the blonde's audible sobs weren't enough reason, the pain in his heart made him spit it out._

"_I really do love you, Naruto. That will never change."_

_Naruto sobbed harder. One love now gone. But it was for the better, now neither of them could be hurt ever again._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

For those of you who were asking earlier, I hope that this is answer enough to your question. Yes, they were dating each other.

Well, I hope that you are just as satisfied with this chapter as I am. I was crying though, so it was a bit tough typing. I kept denying that Sasu-chan would dare do that, but with the most recent (and not so recent) manga chapters, it would seem that he's not so trustworthy after all.

And I must announce that I will not be updating for the next two weeks. I am behind on a deadline for school and I need to get it done next week. I realize that I'm going to be seeing many disappearances within that short time, so for those of you who may be leaving…ja ne.

I promise though, that I will be updating Kissing as my filler. That story I actually have entirely typed out. So look next Thursday for the new update. Again, I apologize for any inconveniences that may occur and to those of you who are leaving I will admit that it was fun while it lasted.

Next Chapter: I got a brand new boyfriend…we went and jumped off the deep end!


	8. Brand New

I'm back with another exciting episode of LFA!!! It's nice to see that I do have some love left over!!! 3 3

The usual disclaimers and warnings apply.

I'm sure you also know how my typing works, so there's no need for the 'blah' parts.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

_I got a brand new boyfriend_

_We went and jumped off the deep end_

_Man, I feel just like a kid again_

"_Brand New Girlfriend" (Darkest's Version) - Steve Holy_

Chapter 8: Brand New

A deep breath brought Naruto back. A wonderful scent filled his lungs, one of loving comfort and delicious memories of sensual activities.

He wrapped his arms tighter, groaning and inhaling once more his eyes fluttered open. The first sight that he found was two pale pink lips, not in the usual scowl or sarcastic grin. The unusual ease made him smile. It was very much desirable, and very tempting not to taste those lips. In the end, he gave into the animalistic want.

Naruto bit the Uchiha's lower lip, and laughed as it slowly parted, all the meanwhile allowing his tongue to trace its perfect form. Its taste was just as delicious as it had been in his memory. He let go and slid his tongue into the warm cavern. It was nice to, for once, be able to have his way with the controlling Uchiha. But he did miss the gleeful victories and warm breath fanning his face.

As if on cue, the man he was assaulting came to life, bringing with him a whole new wave of want. Both gasped and resumed the tasting, and if not for the fact that they were both much too comfortable, it may have escalated to something much more erotic. Naruto was the first to pull back.

Last night's nightmare was still riding him. It was obvious to him now that all of those dreams weren't just fantasies. They were what dad been while the two were younger. It was no wonder that Naruto had had no recollection of his life before Airi. He'd locked it up. All the pain…and the pleasure had disappeared and hidden beneath the more recent moments. It all made sense now.

Why kissing Sasuke had felt so good, why he'd given into the raven so early on in their relationship, why his new boyfriend knew exactly where to touch him to make him want to come over and over again…it was because they'd been together before. They'd had experience with heartbreak, with one another, and with life.

He'd drowned all of those feelings, and now they resurfaced, just as alien and strong as they had been that long time ago.

"Good morning, dobe." Sasuke whispered, blowing the sweet scent of his breath directly into Naruto. The blonde's head spun as he tried to breath.

The rare smile graced Sasuke's face once more, and the kit felt as though he might faint…again.

The raven rolled out of bed, leaving Naruto cold. Then he gave a tempting look over his shoulder as he walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, and the kit watched every movement longingly.

It would have been nice if he could have joined his lover, he thought.

The alarm clock flashed in the corner of his eye. It was seven o' clock. Akito would still be asleep. There would be time for them to have some fun.

The water was running in the shower when Naruto opened the bathroom door. The blurred image of Sasuke's naked body sped his heartbeat up. In the instant he'd pulled off his boxers, his heart was raging ten-fold. A few more feet and he'd be pressed against the body with terrain so familiar.

He slid open the door and Sasuke turned to him and smiled. Naruto took in the sight and all of the blood in his body rushed towards his cock. The actor's body was chiseled, though he shouldn't have expected any less. After all that knowledge of his boyfriend filming sex scenes with his co-actors, it shouldn't be surprising. But it struck a rod of jealousy in him. The thought of other people's hands roaming _his_ lover's body was enraging. Although they'd forgotten all about their love life, or at least the blonde had, it still made him feel possessive. But there was no time to think theses thoughts as the Uchiha claimed his neck. The heat made his knees buckle.

Sasuke laughed as his arm wrapped around Naruto's back to crush them together. "What's wrong? All of a sudden, you seem more aggressive." The raven bit his ear. "I like it."

He trembled and his manhood jumped. Sasuke laughed again. Then he pulled away, admiring the smaller boy's body. (A/N: Can I still call them boys if they are…like, 24?)

Naruto had six pack abs, strong pectorals, great biceps, and his ass wasn't too bad either. Without conscious order, his hands were traversing the body adjacent to his. Running down the blonde's neck, to the wide shoulders, brushing softly his collarbones. He became more excited with every moment of observing Naruto's reactions.

And suddenly it was all overflowing. Naruto wrapped a leg around the Uchiha's waist, whose erection was now pressed wickedly against his butt as they kissed passionately.

Sasuke's tongue pressed to the top of his mouth and their bodies were slowly swaying. A slow moan escaped the kit's mouth.

The temperature of the room was rising, and the water seemed to be at a point of giving them third degree burns, but it only added to the lustful air that was controlling them.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

By the time the two of them had stepped out of the shower, Akito was very much awake, unable to stay asleep for a reason that he was object to mention.

When they walked downstairs, still teasing one another, the boy was lying on his stomach watching the newest episodes of Paradise Kiss **(1)**.

_Jerashii kamo_

_Setsunai_

_LONELY IN GORGEOUS, YEAH  
PARTY NIGHT, I'M BREAKING MY HEART_

_Imasugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii_

_Heddo raito da hikaru_

_WHERE ARE YOU BAD BOY?_

_Ai no sukaafu de namida wo fuite_

_Nanimo mienai_

"Ohayo Chichue. Ne, Uchiha-san, are you in love with Chichue?" he asked with pure innocence.

"I love him very much." Sasuke replied, pulling the blonde close to him.

"Are you two gonna have a baby?"

Naruto's face became a ripe tomato. He pushed away from the Uchiha and ran to the kitchen to try to lose himself in the cooking of a morning breakfast.

Sasuke bent down to Akito's level. "What would you say if we did?"

The child's eyes lit up. "That would be great! You could be the Otousan and then Chichue could be happy!" he smiled with such purity.

The Uchiha tried to smile, but the sadness of the thought made him incapable to do so. "Would you be sad if Chichue couldn't have a baby?"

And the small child placed a fist beneath his chin as he thought. Then he looked up and said, "No. But could you still be the Otousan?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. He had no idea that a child this small could be missing a father, a real one, so badly. It seemed that he learned new things everyday in this house. Although he wanted to be kind to the young boy, it seemed as if he had no choice, and with such good fortune, finding his old lover still available, he was not about to reject any chance he might have to keep it rolling.

Akito leapt up and hugged the raven for the briefest moment, so as not to upset his new father, and then he returned to watching his program.

When Sasuke entered the kitchen, Naruto was busily ignoring everything but the food on the stove. When he was done making the rice omelets, he turned to the intruder. "What?"

"Your son just asked me to be his Otousan."

"And…?" the blonde said, trying to plate the steaming entrees.

"I told him that I would be," the Uchiha said nonchalantly, though he was amazed that the blonde hadn't exploded at him.

"That's good." he replied, still not fully listening to his partner.

"You know what else he asked me?" the raven said with a smile on his face.

"What, teme?" Naruto asked, finally looking up to the man.

He moved in close, up against the blonde, and smiled. "He said that he'd like a baby."

Naruto laughed. "That's great, teme. We should get to it right away. You have fun with nine months of pregnancy."

Sasuke kissed his lips for a moment then whispered in his ear, "Who said that I'd be the female? You are the uke in this relationship, are you not? Why would I be the one subjected to carrying another ten pounds around when you are technically the girl?"

The blonde scowled. It wasn't fair to assign parts. "I've already had my time dealing with that."

Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto once more. Then he took his place at the table and smiled sweetly.

The blonde sighed and gave up. "Akito!" he yelled to the front room.

The small boy came bounding in, with a smile on his face that was obviously a trait he'd inherited from his father. He looked at the table and his smile seemed to grow. It was funny, Sasuke had unknowingly taken the seat at the head of the table, and he had taken the one to the left. That left his other father with the right seat of the dark-haired man.

They were already acting like a family, and it almost brought a tear to his eye.

"Itadakimasu! **(2)**" they said in unison, once Naruto had finally sat down.

Eating their meal in silence was very interesting, one had to admit. As each male had his thoughts on a different subject, it took the voice of one seven-year-old to get them together again.

"What are we going to do today, Chichue?"

Naruto looked up from his food. "Um…I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"We should go to the park!!" the child practically yelled.

After Naruto had straightened up from the flinch, he nodded. "That would be fine. What do you think Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nodded in approval as well.

"Can Midori-kun come with us?" the child begged with blue eyes that held the same hypnotizing power as his father's.

The two adults looked at each other for a moment.

"That would be fine." Naruto said.

"Yatta!! Arigato, Chichue, Otousan!!!" With that, Akito raced off to call his friend and invite him to their little outing.

Naruto smiled as he cleaned up the table. Sasuke had walked off to finish getting dressed. He whistled as he washed the dishes. Today would be their first official day as a family.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

After picking up Midori, and arguing in the car a bit about which park they would be going to, they finally decided on the park closest to their house.

As the two children ran around the play structure, Naruto and Sasuke sat on the park bench. They both smiled at their son, who seemed very pleased to have his fathers bonding, not to mention he had his best friend with him. Content with sitting in silence, viewing the adolescent peace, the two spoke little.

Naruto finally spoke. "So, do you plan to pay for their wedding?" his trademark smile never faltering.

"Dobe, they're only in the second grade. I don't think that they will be making those plans any time soon. Besides, he's your son." The raven retorted.

"Yeah, but he's your son too now! So ha! You have to help me with the wedding fee!!! I win in the end!!"

"How's that dobe?" Sasuke asked with a seriously confusion-laden mind.

"Because, I get to have you help me pay for it, and I get to pay you back too." He replied with a glint in his eye. They leaned into one another and shared a chaste kiss. It didn't matter that there were a few mothers who were almost torn between stealing their kids away from the scene that was disgusting and too mature as well as nosebleed inducing. After all, it wasn't every day that a normal person got to witness a celebrity making out with his boyfriend.

When they pulled apart, Sasuke tried to lean in to get another taste, but was stopped by the blonde's finger. "I'm sorry, but we're closed for the time being. Please come back later." He said with a little smile.

Sasuke had no intentions of giving up. "I'm sure that I can get you to open up again." He retorted.

"I'm sure you could. But you wouldn't be able to do it in a public park."

"You forget. I'm an actor; I can afford to ravage my blonde anytime and anywhere I want to without having to worry about any sort of filed charges. And this will make a great cover story for all of the newspapers." He pressed against the blonde again, this time noting that many of the mothers were leaving the park, either out of precaution of the anticipated events, or because it had become too much for them.

The sight of a still elated Akito and Midori was far than enough to let their minds wander off the intentions of doing the other.

When Sasuke's phone rang, he looked at the caller ID, and then turned to Naruto with question in his eyes, asking for a momentary dismissal. The blonde nodded, permitting the action.

"Moshi-moshi? **(3)**"

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun. I'm glad that you answered the phone. It has been a while, ne?" a soft tenor voice spoke.

"Indeed, it has. Why are you calling now?" he said quietly into the phone speaker.

"Well, you've been missing for quite a while now…"

"I was on vacation…" he reminded the man on the other line curtly.

"Nevertheless, you have a film to finish shooting. Remember that you are an actor, first and foremost. I will call you later with the details." When the raven did not reply, the other spoke again. "Is something the matter?"

Sasuke hesitated, wondering if this was something that he could, or should, share with a man he barely knew anything about, other than the fact that he was the director of his upcoming movie. "Well…I have a family now. I don't think that my—"

"Sasuke-kun! You've only been gone for a few weeks! Don't tell me that you've gone and impregnated that woman! It will ruin our script!" the director fretted on the other end.

"N-no! Of course I didn't—! No, we broke up a few weeks ago…" a faint blush spread across the Uchiha's face. From far away, he knew that his lover was scrutinizing his facial expressions. So he knew that it would be much more prevalent to keep his emotions in check.

"So you went and got a whore—!"

"No!" he yelled into the phone. "I found my ex-boyfriend and I'm sort of staying with him and his son."

"Let me get this straight…you moved in with your boyfriend from high school, who got his old girlfriend pregnant, and now you promised his son to make him happy?" the other pressed.

"Exactly—Wait, how did you know all that? I didn't…"

"Your brother has his ways…"

"Alright, sensei. I'll be waiting for your call." With that, he shut the phone and walked back to the bench.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked, somehow suspicious of what perhaps might have gone on over the phone.

"My director called. I need to be going back soon."

Naruto's face seemed to fall. "But don't worry," the raven added. "You will definitely be coming along with me."

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

Well, this is the end of this chapter. I couldn't help but add in the little bit with Akito's innocence. It is something that I would imagine any child would ask at that age…well, I wouldn't really know…

Around Christmas time, I will be posting a Bella x Edward fanfic, dedicated to my BFF, Pudding-chan, because I missed her last two birthdays… (sweatdrop). For those of you who do not understand, they are the couple from The Twilight Series by Stephanie Meyer. If you are at all interested, or actually have read the series, please drop by and leave a comment.

Oh, heh, and I won't be updating next Friday because I'm going out of the state for a little vacation. But I will be updating the following Friday, so you get two updates on one day!!! Whoo…!

(runs away) Damn it! I'm innocent! I don't deserve to be pummeled with old Sasuke plushies!!! I don't!!! But thanks anyways…XD

Next Chapter: The phone rang…and they all screamed!!!!!

**1-An anime about love and fashion, great shojo, or girl, genre- if you're looking for a romance with a twist, it's a great title.**

**2-The equivalent of saying grace**


	9. Boom

Ohayo and Konnichiwa!!! I'm back with another exciting episode of LFA!!!! Well, maybe not that exciting…but it will be nose-bleed-inducing!

Usual warnings and disclaimers apply.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

_Is that all you got?_

_I'll take your best shot_

_Is that all you got?_

_I'll take your best shot_

"_Boom"-P.O.D._

Chapter 9: Boom

Upon entering the Uchiha compound, Sasuke found the words leaving his mouth out of habit. "Sumimasen** (1)**, Otosama." Compelled by the tangible rage that awaited him in the shadows, it had become only anticipation that he would be scolded for not following the schedule.

"Why are you late, Sasuke?" the voice that the young boy faced made him cringe. From the shadows emerged a dark-faced Fugaku.

"Studying took longer than I thought, Otosama." he responded. If only his father wouldn't charge him with murder before the trial had ended. If only he hadn't failed his father before the order was even given. "Sumimasen." he repeated in an even more saturnine voice.

Upon entering the Uchiha compound, Sasuke found the words leaving his mouth out of habit. "Sumimasen** (1)**, Otosama." Compelled by the tangible rage that awaited him in the shadows, it had become only anticipation that he would be scolded for not following the schedule.

"Why are you late, Sasuke?" the voice that the young boy faced made him cringe. From the shadows emerged a dark-faced Fugaku.

"Studying took longer than I thought, Otosama." he responded. If only his father wouldn't charge him with murder before the trial had ended. If only he hadn't failed his father before the order was even given. "Sumimasen." he repeated in an even more saturnine voice.

With that, Fugaku retreated back into the house, leaving Sasuke feeling colder than he ever had before. Ignoring his mother entirely, as she tried to coax him into eating something before disappearing to his room, he walked straight to the stairs, unintentionally bumping into his older brother.

"Aniki…" there was anger in his voice that couldn't be directed at anything.

"Otouto, you seem troubled." Itachi's voice was apathetic as usual. "Did something happen between you and Otosama?"

Instead of answering and beginning what could have been the worst fight in history, Sasuke remained silent and just stared at his brother. The shadows of a dimly lit hallway made for what seemed like never relenting glares. Neither was going to move aside while the other held such an expression.

"You will find one day, that because I am neither your enemy, nor your ally, that I will be the only one you can turn to." with his cryptic remark spoken, Itachi pushed past his younger brother. "But by then it will be too late."

The younger Uchiha remained with his feet planted on the ground, and he watched his brother walk past him with an air of condescendence.

Then he ran up to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Sasuke grabbed his phone and dialed the first number on the list.

It rang a few times before a sleepy voice responded. _"Hello…?"_

_Naruto._

"Dobe. Are you still awake?" with little patience, Sasuke tried to remain calm as he tried to communicate with a nearly unconscious Naruto.

"_S-Sasuke! Why are you calling me at this time of night? It's almost midnight!"_ the other boy's words were slurred due to the fact that he was jerked out of his sleep by his annoyingly loud polyphonic ringtone that he'd set for his boyfriend.

"I'm going to spend the night at your house. I'll be there in half an hour." the Uchiha sighed as

"_Why? Did something happen?" _The blonde sat up in his bed and turned on the light. There would only be one reason that Sasuke would be asking to stay with him: there had been a fight between him and his father. As much as it pained Naruto to watch as his other half was broken by his father, there was nothing he could do. He could remain sympathetic, but that did nothing. His father, Minato, had never treated him that way. In fact, his father had only been supportive of him.

Sasuke's only answer was silence. Naruto stared into nothingness waiting for the man on the other line to answer. When he finally spoke, it was a tone that alerted him that it was the end of the conversation. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"_O-Okay."_

When the Uchiha arrived at the Uzumaki residence, Naruto was waiting out front. He jumped up as the other man's face came into sight. "Sasuke…" he breathed. He gave the raven a soft kiss, hoping to assure the boy that everything would turn out fine. When Sasuke pulled back, his eyes were blank, but the blonde knew that it just meant that the other had finally reached his limit with his father.

Together, they walked back into the house. And that night, Sasuke spent the night with his lover in his arms, his world within his grasp.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

After dropping Midori off at his house, along with Akito who begged to be able to spend the night, the two drove home in silence. One pondering traveling plans, the other brooding over the fact that he'd be losing his lover soon to be touched by….heaven knew how many hands. The idea was as repulsive as it was infuriating. To think, that others were going to touch his lover's body. _His_ lover.

He'd explained this to Sasuke before, but his only response was, "I'm not a porn star, dobe. I'm an actor." Then the raven kissed his nose and went off to watch television.

The blonde sank down onto the couch in front of Sasuke, until the Uchiha pulled him into his lap. The kit blushed at their close proximity, and perhaps the fact that the Uchiha was being so sappy. Sasuke merely chuckled.

"When did you get so sentimental, teme?"

"When you came back into my life. When did you get so red? I haven't seen look like a tomato since Akito asked if we were going to have a baby." The Uchiha buried his face into the blonde tresses and inhaled.

Naruto chuckled. He settled comfortable in the raven's lap, laughing when Sasuke's expression grew soft. Then he leaned into the Uchiha's face. Their breaths mingled. "Are you hungry, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Immediately, Sasuke's eyes shone with an urge that was all too familiar.

"I-I didn't mean it that way, teme!" Naruto stammered before hitting the raven over the head. "But now that you mention it, I haven't heard you moan in a while…"

He leaned closer and pressed his lips against the latter's, with no ardor intention, but men with such needy sex-drives, there no chance of it remains chaste. By default, he shifted their positions until their groins were pressed roughly against each other. Slowly, Naruto licked the raven's lower lip, almost pain-staking, and Sasuke immediately agreed.

The blonde tasted every inch of his boyfriend's mouth, enjoying the warm cavern that made him so hot. Sasuke's mouth detached itself and moved down the kit's neck. Naruto shifted his head, allowing the man more access to his neck. He mewled when Sasuke found his sensitive spot, just below his ear. He felt Sasuke smirk against it.

"Hn. You're sensitive there? That's interesting." He sucked on the area, and Naruto moaned and clutched his fingers tighter in the actor's shirt. He knew a mark would appear soon, and he'd be glaring.

"Ah…! Uhn…Sasuke…!" The blonde ground their hips together, albeit unconsciously. It didn't help that Sasuke's hands were roaming his body, he felt like he was on fire. When the latter's hands settled on his buttocks that was when it began.

He felt the other begin removing his shirt but made not motion to help. It was more fun that way. When the article was finally off, Sasuke's hands began tracing his abs.

He turned and fell onto the couch, pulling the Uchiha with him. Sasuke's mouth moved farther south, his tongue lashing out against the protruding collarbone. When he reached the rosy nipples, he took one into his mouth and pinched the other. The kit's fingers found their way into sable locks, and he gripped them tight enough to tear out a few pieces.

Sasuke licked the bud, dragging his teeth softly to the tip of the sensitive area. When it was erect, he turned to give the other the same treatment. Then he trailed down the blonde's stomach, kissing every inch of exposed skin. He dragged his tongue around the blonde's belly button, noticing how both his and the blonde's erections were straining against the fabrics of their pants. Then he pulled them back down on the couch so that he was on his back.

Naruto pulled the Uchiha back up to him; then he pulled the man's shirt over his head. He moved his hands up and down the raven's sides, smiling when the action provoked a shiver of delight. The blonde moved down his stomach to the hem of his pants. Without looking back at his boyfriend's face, he pulled the pants off the actor. Noticing that the Uchiha was not wearing boxers, he gripped the bulging erection and began pumping his hand.

"Ah…! Naru…!" The Uchiha cried out, and tried to grab onto something that would withstand his own grip. Naruto pressed their lips together hungrily, continuing to rub the raven's member.

When Sasuke came in his hand, he licked the cum-covered digits, making the man beneath him just as hard as he had been only moments ago. There was no end to the passion that burned in their veins. The blonde pulled his pants off and looked back into the dark orbs of Sasuke's eyes.

"Are you sure you can do it yourself?" The raven said, unsure of whether or not the other could handle the preparation of such a degree. His only response was a wicked smile. The blonde bent down and took the engorged shaft into his mouth. Sasuke cried out as Naruto moved it in and out of his mouth, with such sluggish motions, it made him intoxicated so that he was unable to see properly and his sight began to blur. When it was well-lubricated and Sasuke was about to cum, again, the kit let go, leaving the Uchiha painfully ready and aware of the anticipation that was taking hold of him.

Slowly, Naruto lowered himself onto the cock that was as erect as a spaceship prepared for takeoff, wincing as it slid into him and rubbed against the formerly abused walls. Tears were flowing down his face, but it was indeterminable whether it was out of pain or pleasure. To have Sasuke moving in him, gripping his hips and moving them faster along, each time ramming his prostate with such directness as though it was all mapped out in the man's head…he could only moaned louder and more wantonly to express what he felt.

Naruto cried out again and again. But his arousal was missing out on the stimulation. A hand reached to it, but Sasuke held him back. He whimpered at the lack of attention, but he couldn't quite find the right reasons complain, he was still being pounded into and moving up and down his boyfriend's dick.

Pale fingers began moving up and down the erection, slowing gaining the momentum that their hips had, amazingly, managed to sustain for the time being.

Higher and higher they spun. If pleasure became as necessary as, say oxygen or perhaps food, the world would be filled with little bunnies **(1)**. It seemed as though a stained-glass painting had appeared above them, a painting of angels, singing in heavenly tones to the Lord on High. They shattered that barrier,

Naruto came first, having incessant pleasure raging from both sides. It was only then that he realized how much he was meant for Sasuke. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that it would be possible to get so much enjoyment out of the company of the other, and it wasn't an exaggeration to say such things, for he had had some ridiculously wild fantasies. Even with Airi, life had never been so pleasurable.

Sasuke followed shortly afterwards, the lustrous cries of the blonde proving too much for him to handle. His seed filled the smaller boy, and their hearts continued to race as the effects of the orgasms continued. He pulled out of the smaller body. Naruto's sweet breath caressed the raven's senses, begging him to take the boy all over again. But he was weary, and there was feeling in the back of his mind that continually chided him every time he thought to do it again. He wasn't sure whether it was conscience speaking or just the truth of maybe another worldly being that was warning him not to take things too far just yet. (A/N: Hm? Am I insinuating perhaps an equivalent to Kyuubi?)

Whatever the case, it was most likely not something to brush off. He kissed Naruto lightly, his mouth traveling towards the tanned neck, where yet another mark was made.

"Can you ever just kiss me without leaving a hickey on me?" the kit asked, half serious and half joking.

Sasuke laughed along. "I could, but there would never be any fun in that…and I would get to hear you do this." He kissed the blonde's neck again, sucking hard enough until a willful moan rang out.

"Point taken…" Naruto panted.

His arms wrapped around the pale neck and he pressed his cheek against his boyfriend's naked chest. The scent of jasmine and mint continually assaulting his nose. As much as his body was begging to have the man inside of him again, there was too much strain on his backside to pleasurable and he was already fading into darkness.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

The phone rang, sending the blonde into a fit. Who the hell could be calling at this time? And why the hell would they want to be calling this residence? Akito shouldn't be calling at this hour, right now, he would imagine, the two should be in bed. What in the world…?

Naruto, who had finally calmed down enough to turn on a light, yanked the phone off the hook and practically yelled into it, "Hello!"

"_Naruto-kun…I'm glad you answered the phone. It would have been troublesome if someone else had reached it."_

Naruto's jaw dropped and his mind raced. Not this nightmare again! Had his time already reached its end?! "H-Hello…"

"_Would you, by any chance, be near Uchiha Sasuke at this very moment?" _the eerie voice continued to maintain its sinister calm notion.

"Yeah, I am." Naruto said, trying to access the situation as best he could. (A/N: Hah! It sounds like something that Shikamaru would do better.)

"_Ah, what a shame. Would it be at all possible for you to move away from him?"_

The blonde slyly stole a look at the man on the couch who seemed oblivious to what he was trying to do. "Yes." He walked down the hallway to the bathroom and locked himself in, stealing a look into the mirror and blushing at his state. He hastily pulled on the robe that hung on the door and vowed that he'd get the teme back, oh yes, he would.

"_Good. You know, Naruto-kun, it is much better that you don't resist. I don't see you prevailing if you do." _The blonde, thankful that it was impossible for the other man to see his face, let his shield drop. His face turned murderous.

"What do you need me for?" As much as it sounded like submission, Naruto refused to think that he was anyone's pawn. He would die before betraying anybody, including Sasuke. The topic of his boyfriend was not something to be taken lightly. And he was not planning on giving up this fight so easily. He'd be damned if anyone was planning on breaking up this fairytale ending.

"_Well, Sasuke-kun has a movie filming to be at, and I want you to go with him. Can you do that for me?"_

"Yes. He already asked me to join him." Figuring that it would be for the best to leave out any sort of information that might point to him being sexually involved with the Uchiha, he spoke avoiding being too directly specific.

"_Oh. Well, that was quick. Sasuke-kun normally takes his time with dates…"_

"What about my son?" Naruto seethed into the phone. If anything happened to Akito, there'd be Hell to pay, and boy, was it going to be a bitch.

"_Oh, your son? It doesn't matter what you do with him, as long as Sasuke-kun remains near you, we should be fine."_

"Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain by forcing me to do your dirty work?" Again, he was practically becoming murderous just thinking about the motives that someone like this might have. It was staggering. To be stalked, practically, for three months straight, in order to complete something, that a mad man had set up? It had to be hare-brained for it to not fall through, but nonetheless, it was overwhelming.

"_Hm? Well, I can't answer that. But you will find out soon enough. I'll be calling you again in another month, just to remind you. Remember, you only have three months to get me Uchiha Sasuke-kun." _the voice on the other end seemed to lifting each word, like a sort of lullaby, but it seemed as though nothing could relieve the clam, horrifying truth that was really behind it. _"Ja ne, Naruto-kun. It was nice talking to you again."_

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

Ooh…. (trembles) I got chills from writing this! (laughs)

Well, I'm so sorry that I'm being such a lazy authoress. Honestly, I never thought that I could be so bum-ish. But, I do intend to make it up to you. Tomorrow I will post the Bella x Edward fanfiction, remember, I did say _before_ Christmas.

And I will also be posting a SasuNaru fanfic called Kono Yume ga Sametara (When This Dream is Over). This is something that my friend is co-writing with me. He is so awesome!!! Yeah, he! XD He is a Taijutsu specialist (yes, it is an actual martial arts form, and believe me, it is not easily done) and is being kind enough to help me with the fight scenes (hint, hint). I cannot tell you of its entire plot though, lest I ruin its awesomeness!!

Next Chapter: Lord, let the heaven's ring with your wrath. For I am merely a mortal man, and I cannot atone enough for my sins.

**1-Bunnies, I'm sure that you got it, but in case you didn't, I meant that because bunnies reproduce so many and so quickly, it seems almost impossible to get them to stop breeding.**


	10. Girlfriend

Crap! My break from school is over! Dammit!!! And I was having fun being a lazy bum…

Disclaimers and warnings apply.

"Blah"-talking

'Blah-thinking

_Blah-_flashbacks

A/N-author's note

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

_Hey(hey)you(you)_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way(No way)_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey(hey)you(you)_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

"_Girlfriend"-Avril Lavigne _

Chapter: Girlfriend

They walked onto the set with widened eyes. It had been almost a month and a half since Sasuke had been anywhere near any filming equipment, and the sudden reminder made him shudder. What horror awaited him this time?

"Sasuke-kun," He looked towards the now closing entrance to the set. A man with a black and red cloak on and long blonde hair came in.

"Deidara-san…"he responded.

The man smiled kindly at the two of them, it was only upon further inspection that Naruto realized that the person was a male. But who could blame him. What kind of guy had such androgynous curves and long hair?!

"Oh, and you must be Naruto-kun. Hajimemashite. **(1)**" he said, with an extended hand. Naruto took it cautiously. "Well, I'm glad that you're here early. We haven't had time to find a replacement to your opposite, so I'm sorry to tell you but…there was only one choice, and the movie's debut isn't too far away…"

"Ohayo **(2)**, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun." the actor turned to the set. A woman, who looked very familiar and at the same time extremely annoyed, appeared from behind one of the set walls; Naruto almost smirked.

"Karin-san, it's very nice to see you again." Sasuke said with fake pleasure. As he hugged her, without knowledge, she shot a dirty look at the blonde behind him. The man merely smirked. When Sasuke returned to his side, he interlaced fingers with the actor and went back to his innocent smile. Karin looked just as peachy. It seemed that there would be absolutely no backing down in this battle. One would win and the other would fail miserably. It was only time that could now determine who would stand by the side of this amazing man.

Naruto swore that he would not miss the chance to continue what could have been with his old boyfriend.

It wasn't long before the battle would take flight, and the time would come to prove their worth.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

"Okay Sasuke-kun, in this scene, you must kiss your girlfriend sweetly, seeing as this **is** the last time that you'll see her until next year." Deidara shouted from the director's seat.

Sasuke glared as the blonde director smiled sweetly as if saying 'This is how the script is written. So sue me.'

The spectators had very similar reactions. Karin was smirking like no one's business and Naruto looked appalled. After all he'd endured, it was ridiculous that now he had to watch the same bitch that'd already had a shot at the Uchiha play the opposite in the movie now lock lips and play tonsil hockey with his boyfriend. This was a point where he'd draw the line. But knowing that he'd b e shot down before there would be any changes in a script that had been playing out for a while now, there was only one choice that would leave him with enough pride and dignity to remain by Sasuke's side. He'd just prove how much better of a lover he really was. Even off the set. He watched with a certain grim smirk on his face as they began to take their places on the set.

"And…**Action!**"

The lights dimmed and the fake giant fan began to spin. The rain machine went on and suddenly, the blonde felt as if he was stuck witnessing a very convincing goodbye scene between two very dedicated lovers. It would have been convincing, if not for the utter hatred he felt for the female actress and the disgust that wretched in his stomach every time he imagined that horrible kiss that Deidara-san had written in for the script.

"I'm sorry, Ayame. I need to leave. I promise that this time, I will be back soon."

The look on Sasuke's face, that was oh-so-sexy, made Naruto want to jump up on the stage and kiss the man. But he was only a spectator. He couldn't do anything…not until the scene was over.

"Please, Shinogu, I don't want to lose you again. Refuse them! I can't stand the thought of you not returning!" she placed a hand on her stomach gently.

The tears in her eyes were so convincing, it made the blonde wonder why indeed the Uchiha hadn't taken the chance to claim her while he wasn't around. Well, then again, there was always the most obvious obstacle that he was an absolute flamer.

"If I can't make you stay, then can I at least have some sort of memory of you…some way to remember you in my life…" she slowly leaned in, as Sasuke did at the same time. Naruto leaned on the balls of his feet to make sure that there were no unnecessary actions in the scene, but he couldn't expect any less of the devious woman. He knew that at some point there was going to be something that he wouldn't be able to stop.

Their lips met; a soft, faint pressing that looked as intimate as that of a real couple. But they were actors, so it had to look realistic.

Karin wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck and Sasuke arms snaked around the woman's waist.

_Ringggggggg…_

"**And cut!**"

Sasuke pulled away quickly, but was unable to escape the tight grasp of Karin. He turned to face the director.

"Good work. That scene is done and over with. I don't see any need to do it again." he threw in for the two males' sake. "Alright, take a ten minute break and we'll start on the next scene."

As the Uchiha wormed his way out of the lady's grasp to reach Naruto quickly, but the persistent female followed like a lap dog. Naruto wrapped his arm around the raven's waist and then they turned to Karin.

"You did well, Sasuke-kun. I really think that you were into that scene." she smirked, slyly looking in the blonde's direction. Then the redhead let her hand slip onto the man's shoulder. "I wouldn't mind doing it again, you know, just to make sure that it was convincing enough."

Sasuke shook her hand off, his arm tightening on the kit's body. "I'm sure it was convincing enough, Karin-san." he said in a tight voice.

She nodded gleefully and then pranced off to make-up.

Naruto then turned to his boyfriend with a look on his face that he knew would tell the Uchiha that he was in big trouble. Sasuke wanted to laugh.

"Did anything happen between the two of you?" the blonde's face was begging Sasuke to lie if anything did happen.

"Not really…" the raven responded plainly.

At this, Naruto wanted to rush over to the redhead and tear her damn hair out of her scalp. But instead, he held the anger in. "Was it better…?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think that it was better…" there was still an underlying direction that he was waiting for the blond to pick up.

The blonde could feel his jaw drop. How calmly his boyfriend could refuse the irrefutable idea that he'd just locked lips with a person other than him! This time, the anger, very much uncontrolled, decided to claim its victim. Naruto grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him to the awaiting lips. He crushed their lips together, hoping that the cold sinking feeling in his chest would just disappear.

Sasuke responded very quickly, gasping and latching onto the blonde hair to keep their faces welded together. He slipped his tongue in, forcing an all-out make-out session. Naruto pressed himself closer, if that was even possible, to get all of the taste of the man. He could swear that his boyfriend was his own personal drug. He could be one minute life threatening addictive and the next giving him the high of his life.

When they broke apart, both were breathing hard to a point that you'd think that they'd just finished running a marathon. The Uchiha came back once more, barely brushing his mouth, lighter than a butterfly's wing, when a cough came from behind them.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, I'd appreciate it if you two would stop trying to make a movie of your own by giving other's hard-ons." Deidara said with authority. He looked at the raven. "If you'd please make your way back to set…"

In the corner of his eye, he could see Karin glaring. The Director/Akatsuki member decided that it would be best if there were absolutely no deaths during the shooting, unless ordered by the leader or Itachi-sama. It was painstaking to watch the two be torn away once again, but if they didn't have a supporting actor/actress then the ten million dollars that had already been spent as the movie's budget was going to be a waste and he'd surely be punished by both Itachi-sama and Sasori-danna.

It was for the best that the two not make such intimacy a habit…at least not while they were in the presence of one very jealous woman. There would be blood spilling, if not intentional, then by some horrible-gone-awry twist in the future, and Deidara could only hope that he wouldn't be the one to witness such an unfortunate sight. But if it was art…

…there were going to have to be some sacrifices, and he'd have to find a way to make those sacrifices not look like homicides.

The next scene was a perfect opportunity. "In the next scene, Sasuke-kun will be making wicked love to his girlfriend and…"

Naruto flinched while Sasuke tried his best to look as though the words hadn't affected him. But it did nothing much for the murderous aura coming off of him was far too much evidence that he was not at all pleased by the news. Suddenly, Deidara wished that he hadn't been the one in the middle of this. Damn Itachi for making him the one to spread the bad news.

"Don't argue with me. I don't care if you want to quit, but if you ruin my movie, then I'm going to ruin your career. Do you understand?" The hostility in the blonde director's voice was so full of authority that it was almost funny. One would not expect such a feminine-looking person to be able to manipulate the feeling of comfort into something akin to the lust for bloodshed.

The actor and his partner were led to a room that was darkened with a bed in the middle. The comforter was a blood red and the walls were red and black, giving off bold vibes that very well expressed what the mood should be like. A sinful idea crossed the actor's mind. He pulled the blonde into a tight hug, upsetting the boy who had been far too quiet all along, and kissed him roughly.

"What are you doing, teme?" Naruto tried to ask around the raven's active mouth.

"Mmm…this room makes me want to take you right here and right now…" Noticing that the director was preoccupied, Sasuke dragged the kit to the bed and slowly pressed their forms into the mattress.

As much as the blonde was obliged to object, in favor of not being thrown off the set, he couldn't find the strength to do so. The set had been giving off sensual vibes, and with his boyfriend ever-so-conveniently placed directly beside him, he couldn't keep himself from giving in to the animalistic desire that had overshadowed him once more.

Experimentally, Sasuke lowered himself until his mouth was directly above the blonde's crotch. He kissed the material, noting in the back of his mind how Naruto's hands tried to find purchase in whatever was in his hands reach.

This situation seemed very similar, and for one thing, they were both very confident with the setting, even though they were surely surrounded by a number few who were not to supportive of their lifestyle and a director who got off on watching them from a distance every time they would show even the slightest bit of intimacy.

"Naruto-kun if you don't stop this madness, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the set." The voice erupted from behind them.

Two identical glares made their ways in his direction. He shivered but otherwise remained with his straight face. The couple moved away from each other upon realizing that this would not do anything to change their situation. It was only a few moments later that they realized that their troubles were not yet over.

"What are you talking about?!"

Sasuke reiterated with a very stern look. "I will not do this sex scene."

"If you are merely attempting to send this movie down the drain I can assure you that this will not happen—"

"You've got doubles right, just use them." 

"Yes, but you've always done your own scenes!"

"Well, those times have changed. I'm finally in a relationship where I refuse to sully my body for a nobody." Finality rang with each word.

Karin notably flinched, and both took notice. Naruto held back a choking laughter as he realized that she'd thought her relationship with the Uchiha had meant something. If she hadn't already realized that they weren't anything except by label, then she must have been thicker than he thought. Hadn't she wondered why there had never been any explanation for his frigid reactions to her advances, hadn't she ever wondered why he was all too eager to have time without her?

Deidara gave up without much of a fight; it was only because he knew he'd lose. He called in the double, and they began filming. Karin was much more disappointed than she should be and nearly tore off the double's head when he got cocky at being able to film with her.

"Get this straight! I'm only filming with you because Sasuke-kun refuses to! Don't get the idea that you are worth anything!"

The rest of the filming seemed to go without any problems. When they wrapped up, Naruto and Sasuke happily left. In the limo, Naruto began worrying about Akito. He would ask questions so frequently that Sasuke got a headache just thinking about answering a single one of them.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"He's fine. If he's anything like you, dobe, then he should be able to hang on a little while longer." Sasuke said, climbing into bed beside Naruto and turning on the TV.

"Are you sure? I remember one time—" Lips smothered his as he tried to retell a tale that was sure to be somehow dumb.

"Dobe, he's seven and spending the night at a friend's house, not going away to college." Naruto merely pouted in response.

It was later that night that they received a call from their beloved son.

"_So, how's filming going, Chichue?"_

"It's going well." Naruto gave a flat reply.

"_Oh." _Akito's eloquent reply left for momentary silence._ "What about Otousan?"_

"Otousan went a bit haywire when they told him that he had to kiss a girl. He kept insisting that he wouldn't kiss anyone but me." Naruto laughed but the silence on the other end of the phone told him that his child did not believe him in the slightest. "Okay, he didn't say that. But he wasn't too happy about kissing her. So, how are you doing in school? You're not slacking off just because we aren't home are you?"

"_Nuh-uh! I got an A on my spelling test this week!" _Akito gushed over the phone. _"I even got a present from Miki-sensei!"_

"That's very good. I'm pleased. You'll keep up the good work, right?" The blonde said sternly.

"_Yes sir! Oh, chichue, Midori's mom wants to talk to you."_

Naruto waited a moment as the phone changed hands.

"_Good evening, Uzumaki-san. How have you been?"_

"Oh, I'm fine thank you Miyuki-chan. I'm actually more worried about you at the moment. Having to deal with two boys can't be very easy. Especially when you've got no one else to help you. I'd feel so much better if you'd let me send you some money to help pay for some of Akito's expenses."

"_Oh, it's no trouble at all. You really don't have to do that! I have no problem with keeping him." _The woman objected. _"I know that Midori has been dying to have Akito over for a while."_

"Are you sure?" There was still something that made Naruto very uneasy about leaving a single parent alone with two boys who could easily eat their way out of her pocket money.

"_It's fine. I just hope that your business trip is going well."_

"We're getting a lot accomplished, which is a relief. I might even get a promotion sometime soon." He joked lightly.

"_That's good." _She answered sincerely, hoping that he would get a higher pay to support his son.

He nodded in response to what she was saying, trying to ignore the looks that his boyfriend was sending him. When the raven nipped his earlobe he gave an indignant cry, causing the woman on the other end to halt her words.

"_I'm sorry Uzumaki-san; I hope that I'm not interrupting anything. I'll go ahead and let you go now."_

"It's nothing." He glared at Sasuke who merely held an innocent look on his face. "I'll talk to you later Miyuki-chan."

"_Goodnight, Uzumaki-san."_

"What the hell was that all about, teme?"

Sasuke pulled him into a kiss, long, passionate, and soul-stirring. "I was just reminding you of who you belong to."

"Bastard." The blonde said before lunging at the other.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

Well, I apologize for the lateness. But with my soccer season kicking into full gear, I cannot promise direct updates. If this causes any sort of inconvenience for you, I apologize. I'm sure to be losing even more readers, but I hope that you can find another author who can fulfill your ridiculously nitpicky desires.

I posted the Edward x Bella fanfiction, for those who were interested. It'd be nice to get some reviews on that too...

I hope that I get some more reviews for this story as well. I realize that it's a bit tiring, and that some of you are too damn lazy to want to sign in or type one, but it means a lot me. And it might get you a faster review… (bribe, bribe)

Next Chapter: Fighting for love is one thing, but when that fighting becomes a full-out war, it's time to bring out the heavy guns.

**1- Means 'nice to meet you'.**

**2- Means 'good morning'**


	11. Witchy Woman

Well, I'm sure that some people hate me now for not showing my face for about a month and a half. And I'm sure that the vast majority of you left (if there are any) are only here to read this chapter, flame me, and then go on your merry way. Well, that's fine by me. I realize that I haven't been so diligent these past few weeks.

A/N: A very big thank you, and glomp, to **The Crimson Eagle** and **Kendonall **for being my only light and encouragement during this rough time.

Usual warnings and disclaimers apply. You know the drill. Oh…heh, and there's a spoiler in this chapter for chapter 382 of the manga. If you don't care, well then I suppose that this doesn't apply to then, ne.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

_And there's some rumors going round  
someone's underground  
she can rock you in the nighttime  
'til your skin turns red_

"_Witchy Woman"-The Eagles_

Chapter 11: Witchy Woman

The next morning was just as hectic. The studio was more crowded this time, and Naruto was beginning to worry about what sort of situation he was going to be forced into. He groaned mentally when Sasuke was ushered off to make-up without him. The worst possible scenarios flashed through his mind. But Karin was nowhere to be found. When it came time to begin filming, she still hadn't shown up.

"Sasuke-kun, may I speak with you please?" Deidara asked, but the look in his eyes was not giving any room for an argument.

Sasuke followed the director to a secluded and darkened area of the set, until the man turned on him with a dangerous look in his eyes. "I really hope that you didn't try to purposely ruin my actress's life. If I find out that you are behind the reason that my supporting actress is missing then I will slit your throat and hang you until maggots inhabit your body. Do you understand me?"

Not at all affected by the blonde's death threat, Sasuke merely nodded, more apathetically, if possible.

When Sasuke was returned to the blonde, Naruto was practically drowning in his delusions. "Oi, dobe, let's get going. We're going back to hotel."

"Eh! Why?" he questioned, finally focusing on the task at hand.

"So I can pound you into the bed of course." Sasuke slyly said before wrapping his arms around the slim waist and pulling Naruto's back against his chest.

"B-bastard!" Naruto managed to blurt out before Sasuke spun him around and initiated a hot kiss that left many members of the crew with an uncontrollable nosebleed.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

"Are you sure that you need to leave? Can't you stay just a little while longer?" A girl with brownish hair asked with a sad look in her eyes. She clasped onto the boy's shirt a bit tighter. His eyes were smiling, but he tried to put on a serious look on his face in order to convince her.

"I'm sure that my father wouldn't appreciate it if I was late. I'm sorry Rina-chan. I had fun. It'd be nice to see you again." the boy whispered into her ear as he pulled her into a hug.

"Well, I suppose that this is goodbye, Naruto-kun. At least until next year." the girl, whose name was recently revealed to you as Rina, said. She pulled back, her arms still looped around his neck.

"Here, let me walk you to the station." he offered.

This had been his last date of the year, with New Year's Eve being on the next day. He had no other plans to be with anyone until the New Year came in. And he planned on spending sanga nichiwith his father, so he had made no plans to find himself busy. And it had been Minato's idea for them to spend a little quality time anyways.

Naruto watched as the girl's train took off. He waved as her face became nothing but a speck in the glare of the setting sun. Then, with a secret smile of anticipation on his face, he awaited the train that would take him home.

He arrived well past eight. One would wonder why there wasn't a parent to yell at him, a fifteen-year-old who showed up without announcement. That could be easily answered by said parent's busy work on finishing dinner.

"Tadaima!" Naruto yelled, taking his jacket off and making his way to the kitchen.

"Okaeri, Naruto." A man, looking exactly like Naruto, perhaps with more laugh lines and wrinkles, stood in front of the stove stirring some delicious-looking curry. He turned around and smiled at his son.

"Ne, Oyaji, would it be alright if Sasuke were to come over to have dinner with us?" With hopes that his friend would be able to spend some time with him, he turned the full power of his puppy-look on his father.

Unable to resist the potent stare, he nodded, sighing as his son bounded off to call his friend who had become much more than a mere friend. And Minato knew this. In all the time that the two boys had been friends, it wasn't surprising that their relationship had become closer, more than friends, less than a married couple, but far too intimately joint to be seen as brothers.

If Kushina, his beautiful, dead wife, was still alive, surely she would have been able to figure out just what their affiliation was. With such a puzzling conundrum on his hands, Minato could only hope to be able to one day find the true answer.

"Hey, Sasuke, want to come over for dinner?" Naruto questioned into the phone after bounding up the stairs, to his room, to call his boyfriend.

"_Hn." _ His only response was his boyfriend's usual monosyllable.

"Is that a yes or a no, bastard?"

"_Fine."_

"Okay!" Naruto rejoiced on the phone. On the other end, the Uchiha flinched at hearing such a sudden exclamation. "So when are you coming over?"

"_I'll be there in half an hour."_

"Good. Dinner should be ready by then."

"_I thought you would be going out for dinner tonight. It's Friday isn't it?"_

"Yeah, it is, but dad was already making dinner when I got home, so I figured that tonight we'd eat here."

"_Is he going to be around after dinner?" _the Uchiha questioned, already plotting his nefarious deeds.

"I don't know. Why?"

"_So I can eat my dessert in peace." _Sasuke replied without a moment's hesitation. Even over the phone, and without direct visual of the blonde's face, the Uchiha could tell that his words had affected the blonde in a wonderful way. He was successful with this mission.

"P-Pervert! Why do you always say things like that?" As flustered as he was, there wasn't enough teasing in the world that would rid him of the embarrassment of his boyfriend's libido. "If you're going to keep saying that stuff, then you'll never be able to come back."

As much as he wanted to give in, there was no way that he was going to serve himself on a silver platter to the Uchiha…at least not yet.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

"Mmm…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked on his tongue. A mangled version of the Uchiha's name erupted from those swollen lips as pale hands drew their marks on the delicious body, brushing past the most sensitive areas, causing even more reactions that made the raven's shaft hard.

Sasuke moaned as the blonde gyrated his hips, he was so wet and the heat that his body longed for was only a piece of clothing away. Surely, if Minato were listening rather than trying to finish off a presentation at his office, and he'd known of their relationship, he would most likely have burst a vein.

Sweat slickened bodies, and their minds were mush. Like a hammer and a nail, harder and they rocked, trying to get deeper. The sky wasn't the limit; there was no limit, to the pleasure singeing their nerves.

Fireworks, like the fourth of July, were in front of their eyes.

And then the world went silent. Their last time together until the next year.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

Sasuke cringed as a book hit him in the back of the head. He glared in the direction that it had come flying from. A completely guilty Naruto, who tried to seem as though he was only there by coincidence, was the in position to be the receiving end of that glare. The moment Sasuke moved, he retreated into an empty aisle between two bookcases.

Following the blonde, he moved quietly until they were both well hidden from the nearly empty library. "Dobe, if you want my attention, all you have to do is ask." The raven whispered into Naruto's ear, as his arms wrapped around the slim waist.

A childish giggle escaped the blonde's lips. "But then I couldn't do this." He spun around to capture his boyfriend's lips. They parted immediately, as if on automatic, their tongues meeting halfway.

Sasuke pushed Naruto against one of the shelves. The kit gasped as he felt his boyfriend's hands move lower to his butt. The raven's leg somehow made its way between his, so that he was practically sitting on it. A quiet moan left the Naruto as his lover moved his leg, rubbing the blonde's arousal. But in the midst of their heat, footsteps neared, pounding like thunder in their ears.

"We'll finish this later." Naruto whispered, his hand purposely rubbing the bulge in the other boy's pants. Sasuke quickly latched onto the tanned neck and sucked. The kit's knees shook but he tried to keep the moan in side of him. When the footsteps were _too_ loud for comfort, they pulled away, just as the mystery person was about to turn into the aisle.

"Naruto-kun…. Sasuke-kun…" It was Hiwatari Airi of class 3-B.

"Airi-chan! What're you doing here?" Naruto asked striding over to the girl.

She had black hair and black eyes, and her skin was a beautiful peach. Her cheeks always glowed, and her lips were thin, but so soft-looking, like a rose petal.

"I'm looking for a book. Isn't it obvious?" she responded with a giggle that seemed to affectionate for Sasuke's liking.

It was worse when a blush dusted Naruto's cheeks. It wasn't as dark as when in response to his advances or entendre, but it was one shade too close to being a blush that might actually mean something.

"C'mon, dobe, we've got homework to finish." He said, dragging the blonde behind him, by the wrist.

"Ja, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke acknowledged how the girl ignored him, but it was only faintly noted.

"What the hell, teme! You know that we finished everything hours ago!"

The Uchiha ignored him until they reached the closest bathroom. Once they'd entered, he slammed the blonde against the wall. He was very much disheveled from being dragged a few yards.

There was a predatory look in the raven's eyes. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the, recently, exposed collarbone.

Naruto blushed and moaned, his fingers gripping the other boy's shirt tighter. The warm breath fanned against his neck, and he could only think of the mouth that was doing so much to distract him.

"Just remember, dobe, you are mine, and mine alone. Uchiha's are possessive by nature, so I'm not going to let some _woman_ pick up on _my_ boyfriend."

Naruto's mind was still reeling, but he wasn't so lost in the haze that he didn't understand those words. 'I'm yours, Sasuke.'

As if hearing those unspoken words, Sasuke latched onto the tanned neck and began sucking on the mark that he'd made earlier. His breath stuttered as he felt the body flourish beneath his touches.

It never ceased to amaze him, how one's body could long so much for the touch of another.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

I seem to make the Uchiha very possessive, don't I:)

Well, I decided to give Airi another appearance. We might see her in the future (well, most likely).

I know that this was very short compared to my usual chapters, so I posted a one-shot that I recently wrote as an apology. I finally found my USB drive, so I should be able to get back into my groove of regularly updating. **Should be able to**…no promises though.

If you need anything explained, feel free to ask. I was too lazy and too hasty to put in the explanations.

Next Chapter: I'm tired. Please, watch over me as I sleep.


	12. Pressure

IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ A/N!!

All of you should be extremely thankful to **O Desperado Sweetie O** for giving me a kind nudge back into the right direction and reminding me of my plotline, likewise kindly. And I think that I ought to mention now that there will be a parallel storyline continuing from the last chapter, though this time it will be italicized like a flashback. So if the plot just seems to have taken a turn to something entirely different assume that it is part of the other story.

Next Chapter, weeee!

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

_Blah_-flashback

--U R Darkest's Pawn--

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

"_Pressure"-Paramore_

Chapter 12: Pressure

Naruto fell onto the bed, like a child learning to walk. He was tired of bickering with Sasuke.

He wanted something to distract him from it. He wanted something to set him free of the frustration that the world had been so insistent upon placing on him. He needed sex.

It wasn't something that he was willing to compromise for either. He'd just stormed upstairs, leaving Sasuke in the form of a frozen statue in the car, after having his boyfriend take their kissing too far.

He wanted it, but he wasn't going to give in so quickly. He wasn't going to be pampered so quickly. He didn't want to seem so needy, though in truth, he would rather go insane than miss any of his boyfriend's loving. But, not yet.

The most desperate idea came to his mind, and he practically choked on his laughter that would have been set free from the amusement that was raging inside of him. But it was startling; the realization of just how hungry he was.

How he wanted to call Sasuke to save himself from the submission, but his pride stood firmly. It was either lose his dignity, or solve the problem on his own, in which case would only result in a loss of dignity if anyone were to find out of his deeds.

Cautiously, he let a hand travel beneath his pants, past coarse hair, to grip the length that begged for attention. In his mind, a vault opened to reveal a mass of images of his lover. He chose one of the many and held onto it for dear sanity as he began moving his hand slowly, testing the reaction.

Naruto moaned, teasing the ideas floating around in his head.

Sasuke. His heat. His touches. His love. His words that made the blonde blush, knowing that he was loved.

He could see the raven-haired man in his mind, touching him everywhere, could feel those fiery lips traversing his body, could hear those words that would be repeatedly spilled from those lips.

"Sasuke…! Sasuke!" He cried.

It was there, the tendrils brushing seductively against the edges of his pleasure, but it wasn't enough to push him over the boundary. It was missing something.

He wanted that release, and he wanted it now.

Faster he moved his hand. Faster, until it was a bright upon the horizon. Had he stretched his hand out he might have been able to reach it…

And then it was gone. Snatched from his view, instead replaced by a trademark smirk.

"Couldn't wait for me, dobe?" The Uchiha was hovering above him, a smug air about him. When had he arrived? Had he seen…?

Sasuke's hand forced the tanned hand off and began to move his hand, causing the man beneath him to shudder and cry out his name.

"S-Sasuke! Sasuke…!"

The kit came into the man's hand only a few moments later. Breathing hard, he looked away from those onyx eyes, suddenly aware that he'd been caught. Instead of teasing him, as the raven would have rather done, he kissed the blonde. Just watching that scene made him hard.

His body moved out of habit, grinding hips with his prisoner below. The man looked so much like a small child, with that blush against his tanned skin, breathing hard, and begging for his touch. It was enticing, and Sasuke was going to have it.

His mouth moved along the kit's throat, kissing every inch, cherishing every inch of skin. Every taste that reached his senses. Every sound that filled his senses. Everything gave its own reaction.

He slowly rid the other of his shirt, kissing every bit of skin that was revealed. The raven enjoyed each small noise that Naruto would make as he continued to taste the other man.

Quickly, he continued to divest them of their clothes, until it was only bare skin that was pressed.

Naruto could only lie there and allow his own self to be touched, for the pleasure that was raging in his blood was taking over. So tempting, as much as he wished that he could resist those advances, as much as he wished he could disagree with those impulses to let his lover know how much he loved the way he was touched.

When Sasuke began touching him _there_, he cringed. He could feel those fingers probing him, stretching him for the task that was to come.

"Sas'ke! Please…!"

With eyes like liquid sapphire, looking up at his lover, he begged for the process to speed up. He needed it.

Sasuke nodded and plunged himself in without another word. He moved slowly, testing the kit's limit. Then he gripped the kit's member and began stimulating it between their bodies.

Salty streaks appeared on the blonde's face and he cried out in pleasure and pain.

"Naruto—!"

Feeling that tight cavern, Sasuke became the mere beast that had been clawing its way past the bars of his control. He moved faster now, hitting the blonde's prostate with such force that the other man had no choice other than to respond with cries that drove the raven insane with lust.

Faster. Harder. Deeper. He drove himself into the tight warmth, until he came with a loud cry.

Naruto had been not too far behind. He too came, for the second time.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_A lazy morning would only be predictably followed by a lazy school day. The classes melted one in to another, and they never ended._

_And when a break did come, it was too short to make anything productive of it. So on the day went, rendering many of the students incapable of keeping their heads off the desks for more than a few minutes. The cold didn't make the situation any better, with the heaters on full blast._

_Spring wasn't for another month, and even then, there were still no guarantees that it would warm up any._

_That wasn't the only way to warm up, as Sasuke had suggested ever so timely._

_In the upper hallway, where the second years' lockers ended and the third years' began, up against one of the many, all stained and graffiti-covered alike, there were two whom had warmed up in their own world. Where one knew nothing of the season, or of time and obstacles, of right and consequences, of truth and protection._

_Warmth. Heat. Delicious tastes that were nothing like anything on earth, yet were something that felt so common._

_Sasuke slammed the intoxicated blonde against the locker in response to those lips that were trailing along his neck, nipping here and there. 'More!' his mind cried. Not that he would ever consider it, but the idea of taking the blonde right then and there in the hallway seemed more and more enticing as those seconds went by._

"_Ngh…Dobe…"_

_Naruto began grinding their hips together, and the raven began to pity the fool whose locker they were moving against. There were going to be some extremely suspicious marks on his/her locker if this kept up._

_A sharp gasp brought them from their separate space. They both looked, to find one of the second year students, a female, wearing a deep red and practically mute._(A/N: In other words, she was blushing furiously and stuttering quietly)

"_A-Ano…sumimasen!"_

_With that, she quickly turned the corner and retreated the way she had come._

_Sasuke combed a hand through his hair in frustration, there was surely some hell to be paid, if not by the end of the day, then tomorrow, where the student body had all day to get up the courage._

_Naruto merely looked towards the ground, too meek to have said anything that would help the situation._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_The stares of the many students were beginning to irritate the Uchiha. If they had anything to say, they ought to say it to him instead of whispering in their little gossip groups._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_The raven flinched before turning around to face someone who should have very little interest in talking to him if she'd heard the rumors._

"_What is it Sakura?"_

_The pink haired girl merely smiled at him shyly. "I just wanted to let you know that I don't believe a word that they say. I mean, Naruto is your best friend, but they shouldn't be talking about things that they don't understand. You would never date him."_

_She smile again and the Uchiha pinched the bridge of his nose. "Actually, it's just like that."_

"_D-Demo! You can't be serious! He's such a nuisance!"_

_Her eyes pleaded for him to bother to oppose her, but he remained quiet._

"_No, it's all true."_

_Both of them turned to stare at the unwelcomed guest. She stared right on back. The person beckoned for them to follow her into the closest classroom. She held Sakura back, her voice lethal as she said, "I only need Sasuke."_

_She locked the door, smiling evilly at the frozen face of the Haruno._

"_My cousin saw the whole thing. If you recall, her name is Saito Natsuo. I don't think that you made a very good impression on her…mataku! Now I'll have to explain to obaasan that it was a complete accident that she found two guys making out against her locker…" she shook her head in fake preoccupation._

"_Just tell me what you want, Airi."_

_The young lady merely smirked shrewdly at him. "What? No 'Airi-chan' or even 'Airi-san'? That's awfully rude, Sasuke-__**kun**_

_She quickly closed the distance between the two of them, grabbing Sasuke's tie and attempting to close off his escape route._

"_What do you want?" The raven reiterated through his clenched teeth._

"_Stop dating Naruto-kun." The aloofness in her eyes and voice disappeared. Suddenly, she was a venomous snake waiting to attack. "You are two males, and you have no business being together. He has a bigger life, one where he could actually marry and have children. With you in the picture, he is going nowhere but down."_

"_And who do you propose I leave him to? Surely you aren't referring to yourself?" He smirked back, playing along, though he was itching to punch her. If she had been a guy, he might have already._

"_And if I am?"_

"_Then I'm afraid that I'm going to need to contradict your request. He's mine, and I'm not going to give him up without a fight."_

"_Well, Uchiha, I guess that that makes us enemies, doesn't it?"_

_He quickly stalked off as her grip loosened. But as quick as he was, he couldn't escape what she said last._

"_He will be mine."_

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

I know that this was rushed, and did not have very much detail, and was kind of late, but I was very serious about getting this done.

Heh, and it's amazing what listening to bands like Kids Alive and MAXIMUM THE HORMONE along with Nightmare will do for your progress. I would suggest checking them out, but beware in the event that you have people around who do not enjoy heavy rock. (Well, for MAXIMUM at least.) And in the event that you are not too eager to listen to things that you won't understand, I wouldn't listen; they are J-Rock bands.

I just realized how rough I always make sex for Naru-chan…Now I feel bad. -.-;

I can't think of a very good summary for the next chapter. Sorry, you'll just have to wait like good little tools—I mean…!

Vocabulary:

-Ano: um, excuse me

-Sumimasen: sorry (formal)

-Demo: but

-Mataku: geez, come on (used for exasperation)


	13. All Around Me

Chapter 13

Chapter 13!! I am so eager to see what's going to happen. Some might think that I might not do so well because its chapter 13, but 13 is my lucky number!! Sorry I'm rambling… -.-;

And holy guacamole!! I got to 50 reviews!! And 7041 hits!! (does ridiculous happy dance) (smacks into brick wall)

And on to the next chapter!! (nurses head injury)

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

_Blah_-flashback

_Blah_-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

"_All Around Me"-Flyleaf_

Chapter 13: All Around Me

"Would you be angry if we were to leave for a while, just to get away?"

In the silence of the post-coital bliss, at midnight, where nothing seemed too overbearing, and their lives outside of this room were no longer so, the two spoke in hushed tones.

"I suppose that I could live with myself." Naruto teased. He pressed his cheek against Sasuke's chest, inhaling slowly as the other man stroked his back. "So, when do we leave?"

"Mmm…I suppose that it wouldn't be okay to allow Karin to remain without a partner…" he mused with fake preoccupation. "Say in a couple of days? How does this weekend sound?"

"Fine." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. Karin had not shown up for the last couple of days. He was quite happy that the red-head had suddenly gone missing, but it was taking it's toll on Deidara and he was beginning to get on their nerves.

"I have no actress! I'm going to fail! Sasori-sama is going to kill me!! And Itachi-sama…!"

During his hysterical breakdown, Sasuke and Naruto snuck away, leaving the director to wither in his panic, and allowing a small note to be proof that they'd left.

_We'll be back soon. Don't look for us._

It had placated the blonde for a few days, until it came back to him that Sasuke had not gotten back together with Karin, if the blonde still attached to his hip was any indication. "Fuck!" he cursed while holding a trembling phone in his hand as he tried to give himself a pep-talk before calling his superiors.

In the meantime, the Uchiha couple was already miles away, enjoying their break from society.

Naruto's amazement at the sight of their vacation spot was pleasing to the raven, knowing that the other boy had never had the luxury of taking time from life. It had all just been one never-ending work shift.

"It's so amazing, Sasuke." the blonde gushed, his eyes widening as they stepped inside their room. He remained planted in the doorway. Two mats in the back room, a small table in the front one for meals, and their room had a lovely view of the mountain.

The Uchiha family seemed to own quite a few pieces of expensive real estate. The question as to how was plaguing the blonde. Damn greedy, controlling bastards.

"So, do you want to go to the hot springs, or would you like to eat something first?"

The blonde was hardly listening, as he ventured out onto the porch area to view the scenery. He leaned onto the railing and stared. There was no response, no sound, even when Sasuke came and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"It's so beautiful. It feels like a dream…I wish that we could stay like this forever." He snuggled up against the other's wide chest and sighed.

They watched as the sun set over the mountain top before trudging back inside to eat the meal which had been prepared. They said grace and began to eat. The little amount of light provided by the dimmed bulbs in the room was comforting. There was a light conversation, very little reference to anything besides the two of them or their surroundings.

"I like this silence. It's calming.

"I often disappear to here. It does seem to have its uses." The raven chuckled. He reached a hand across to hold a tanned one.

A soft smile crossed Naruto's face. "Okay, I'm done? Let's go to the hot springs!"

He leapt up from the table and quickly stalked off to the door, throwing behind him a quick 'come-hither' look towards his lover.

With a playful growl, Sasuke followed the kit in anticipation.

--

"You look good in that yukata, Naruto. It suits you very well. And it's easy to take off." he said as he began sliding the robe off of the kit's shoulder.

Naruto grabbed his hand and said softly, "We came all the way out here; we should at least get in."

"You're going to make me wait?" Sasuke asked in mock disbelief.

Naruto nodded. He pulled the Uchiha down for a chaste kiss. Then he disappeared around the corner to the water.

--

Naruto's eyes fluttered closed as he felt his boyfriend's tongue brush across his collarbone once again, and there was the feeling again. The emotion that drowned him, that managed to separate him from the rest of the oblivious world, the emotion that seemed to make the world spin without any orders.

"Ngh! Sasuke, no…!"

He could feel the man aligning their groins and the lust rushing through his veins into his own body.

Thank god for the thick steam that was surrounding, not that there was anyone around who would be able to be disturbed by their actions.

"Sasuke! S-Stop! I'm getting…dizzy!"

"No. I didn't say you could move away yet, did I, Naruto?"

The kitsune moaned once more and the darkness of night continued to swallow their passion.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_He was pounding into a tight heat familiar to his senses. Naruto cried out each time that he found that one patch of nerves, and those sounds made him insane with lust._

"_Sasuke! M-More! P-Please!"_

"_Naruto! I'm…almost there!"_

_Higher and higher he took them. Sasuke caught the kit's lips for a kiss that masked both of their moans as they came. He stroked the blonde's hair, brushing the bangs out of his lover's clouded eyes. There was a slight blush as Naruto sighed and pressed his face against the raven's bare shoulder._

_Sasuke held the boy in his arms before pressing his face into the blonde's hair. "Naruto…"_

"_What? Who's Naruto?"_

_Sasuke, with energy that wouldn't be apparent in someone recently satiated by sex, to find someone who was definitely not blue-eyed, absolutely not blonde, and positively not a male._

"_What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"_

_No, who was this person? It was most definitely not his love._

_Sasuke's eyes flew open and he clenched his teeth together to try to prevent the yell that had risen from leaving his mouth. He blinked, trying to dispel the image that had been conjured during his wet-dream-turned-nightmare._

_He was in his sixth period Government class, and the teacher had been giving a lecture when he'd fallen asleep._

_Ignoring his slightly wet pants, he pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Naruto._

_**Dobe.**_

_**What teme? I was trying to sleep, you know.**_

_**We need to talk after school. Meet me outside the locker room.**_

_**Okay. Why?**_

_He never received a reply._

_There were only eight minutes left until the end of school. Sasuke inhaled deeply, he had time to calm down before he had to meet Naruto._

_Meanwhile, the young kit tried to fall asleep again, but Sasuke's abruptness had him worried._

**--**

_When Naruto reached the locker room, Sasuke was standing against the wall looking more like an exotic king than anyone had a right to._

"_What is it teme? What was so important that you needed to drag me out here and act like—?"_

_His anger was short-lived as he was cut off by the Uchiha's eager lips. They moved unyielding against the kit's until he pulled back to stare at the boy with an unreadable expression._

"_Sasuke…"_

_The raven moved in to kiss the blonde again, with just as much enthusiasm as he had before, leaving the boy breathless._

"_Naruto."_

"_Hm?" The dazed blonde looked up to find conflict raging in his lover's eyes. "What is it Sasuke?"_

"_Promise me something."_

_The blonde reached up to cup the Uchiha's cheek. "Anything."_

"_Promise me that you'll never leave me. No matter what—No matter what happens."_

"_O-Of course. But why all the sudden insecurities?" he laughed. "You're such a confident bastard, what could possible worry you?"_

_But the confident bastard kept looking at him. "S-Sasuke? Something's wrong. There's something that you're not telling me."_

_He shrank back from the other boy's touch, leaving him feeling particularly cold. The look on the raven's face was confusing him. Sasuke was truly worried, afraid that he would find himself alone._

"_No, Sasuke." Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I won't do that to you. I won't abandon you. I will be the one to support you when you need it. Please, tell me."_

"_I received an ultimatum from some of the students at this school," Sasuke's eyes began to fill with tears from his painful revelation. "to break up with you and stay away. I will never leave."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, as he had never anticipated any sort of response to the public knowledge of his and Sasuke's relationship. Never once had he thought that someone could loathe a truthful relationship. Was it possible for someone to find true love wrong if it wasn't between a man and a woman?_

_But even if they were to go through with the person's request, the blonde couldn't stand the idea of being without his love. And the idea of having the other boy belong to someone other than him was suffocating. It drowned him in the sickening feeling of possibility._

"_M…Maybe we shouldn't be seen together in public."_

_Fear was present in the raven's disbelieving eyes and his heart rate seemed to go up._

"_I'm not talking about breaking up with you, Sasuke. I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't be so public with our relationship. I won't let you go that easily. Just…" he took a deep breath for what he was about to say, because his heart was already tying itself into knots of pain. "Just date some girls for right now. Make it seem believable, and then maybe when others are ready to accept us…Besides, we'll still see each other at the Student Council meetings."_

_Sasuke's breath slowed to slow to a normal level, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He held onto Naruto as tenaciously as a child would hold onto his most favorite stuffed animal._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_When Naruto walked into the hallways on the next Monday, he found himself the receiving end of many of the students criticizing stares. What could have possibly happened to make the situation so horrid that they would honestly glare at him when he was acknowledging their expressions?_

"_Did you hear? The Uchiha dumped him."_

"_Yeah, I heard it was because of his past."_

"_Apparently, as a child, he was a real trouble-maker."_

"_How else do you think he got those scars on his cheeks?"_

_Their eyes accused him, justifying their convictions with fabricated proof._

_Could it have only been a week since he and Sasuke had broken-up? No, their physical relationship had not deteriorated in passion, but the time between the pressing of flesh was getting longer. They could no longer skip class just to make-out, or give quick blowjobs._

_It was as if their time together had just been a pleasant dream that they were disappointed to wake up from._

_And if those stares weren't enough reason for the blonde to feel as though he's been spurned, some of them even had the courage to accidentally "bump" into him, laughing as he fell._

_So, they had the right to deal punishment as they'd seen fit?_

_While he had been Sasuke's boyfriend, no one had dared to even look his way for fear of being met with the Uchiha's famous death glare. But now that he was no longer "blessed" with that sort of protection, he was being shown how worthless he was?_

_It pained Sasuke to see his love in the hallways being pushed around to the point where he was, more than worried about the blonde's welfare, more like obsessed. He did all he could to avoid the kitsune, but to no avail. They had health and biology together, and Naruto could be avoided by him choosing the first girl who asked for him to work with her, but the Student Council meetings were tense. As President and Vice President, they had no choice but to interact, often earning Naruto quite a few glares from the treasurer, who was one of Sasuke's rabid fan girls, just with connections and a little more control. _

_But it didn't make anything better. No matter how convincing they thought they were, it never seemed to satisfy anyone._

_And Gaara, their longtime friend, had had enough of standing on the sidelines watching his friend get hurt. At the Uchiha's request, he had remained a bystander, just observing the heartless people making miserable one who had already suffered enough. But didn't that make him just as heartless if he was willing to stand by and watch?_

_It was during their physical education class, a "friendly" game of soccer, which one of the guys had attempted to trip the blonde._

_Of course, the redhead had caught him before his face had become friends with the ground, but his bottled up anger had burst and he turned and let his fist fly, landing a clean hit._

_The boy, tried to return the punch, but the tanuki was faster, and cuffed him behind his back._

"_You'll leave him alone. Do you understand?" Gaara's eyes narrowed, and he looked almost ready to kill._

_The stubborn boy nodded, and was thrown to the ground._

"_Gaara! You didn't need to do that!" Naruto yelled, running over to the redhead._

_His eyes turned on the blonde, showing an unfathomable expression. "You need to talk with the Uchiha."_

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

I was very confused with what to do with chapter. I sort of…stole the plot from the Sukisyo OVA. I feel very insignificant and mediocre…to have sunk so low. T.T And I seem to remember referring to them as SC Pres. And Vice, and I know that I sort of threw people in there, it's okay if you flame me… :(

Well, this is only one speed bump. I'll be back when I can.

Next Chapter: (stay the night) need your lovin' here beside me (shine the light) need you close enough to guide me


	14. Biggest Part of Me

Hey, I'm back

Hey, I'm back! Here's the next chapter. I'm not surprised with the response from the previous chapter…but that's only to expect to have one bad chapter.

So here we go! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my lovie, Crimson-chan!! Happy birthday!!

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah'-thinking  
_Blah_-flashback  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_Make a wish, baby  
Well, and I will make it come true  
Make a list, baby  
Of the things I'll do for you  
Ain't no risk, now,  
In lettin' my love rain down on you,  
So we could wash away the past,  
So that we may start anew_

"_Biggest Part of Me"-Amberosia_

Chapter 14: Biggest Part of Me

_Gaara marched the blonde away from the field, completely ignoring the teacher's request for them to grab hall passes on the way out. And the furious redhead continued to ignore every obstacle that attempted to block his way; that included barreling over the hall monitor who demanded to see his pass. He excused the tanuki as he attempted to get up off of the floor._

_The two found Sasuke in his Calculus class. With a calm that seemed impossible for someone who had just been seen plowing down anything and everything in the hallway, Gaara walked to the teacher and asked for the Uchiha to be excused._

"_Of course. Sasuke-kun…"_

_The raven was very surprised to see his friend excused from class as well, but he followed without making a scene._

"_What is it, Gaara?"_

_When the redhead continued to walk without acknowledging him, he grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Gaara, why did you drag me out of class? Surely not to just make me follow you around school like a lost puppy."_

"_Is that what you consider yourself?" the tanuki responded with a slight smirk._

_Sasuke blushed. "N-No."_

_Gaara sighed. "We have a problem."_

_The raven looked at him quizzically._

"_Your boyfriend nearly has his skull bashed in during phys. ed. I told Fukuyama (1) off, but I don't know how much longer my threats can bar him."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Gaara spun around to glare at him, questioning whether or not he truly did not know what had happened when he had left his defenseless and clueless boyfriend fend for himself._

"_Because you no longer seem to support your blonde, people see fit to punish him for chaining up their only object of lust. To everyone else no, you are only his ex-lover who abandoned him and you should have no connection or care about him. They are taking advantage of that." He began walking again and entered the men's restroom at the end of the hall._

_Naruto, who'd been hiding in there, flinched but straightened up when he realized who had entered. "Sasuke!" he yelled before running across the short distance into the arms of his lover._

_The Uchiha hugged his blonde closer, but let go quickly when the boy cried out in pain._

"_No, no, I'm fine." The kit pressed his face into the Uchiha's chest, allowing the familiar scent to surround him and comfort him. "I miss you"._

_He let his lips reach every and any area they could. "It's not the same. I feel alone. I'm cold, teme."_

_Sasuke pulled back and thumbed the swollen, pink lips of his partner. Then wordlessly, he crashed their lips together, nipping at his bottom lip before thrusting his tongue through to taste the cave whose flavor had become unexpectedly alien to him. He didn't enjoy that knowledge._

_Gaara had long since disappeared, not particularly one to enjoy watching his friends playing the parts of predator and prey._

_Sasuke's hands ran blindly over the kit's body, once again familiarizing himself with the terrain that had been long since neglected. Naruto began working on his boyfriend's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly as he pressed his hands on the other boy's pectorals._

_He took the Uchiha's nipples between his fingertips, touching them in a way he knew would drive his lover insane. He knew what would happen, and he intentionally teased the beast inside the raven. He loved when the boy would let loose his urges, taking him roughly but still managing to make it seem to last an eternity._

_They raven tore apart the blonde's shirt, too impatient and needy to worry about the state of a measly piece of fabric. His mouth moved down to take one of the kit's own pert nipples into his mouth, smirking in triumph when the boy cried out in pleasure and tanned fingers found their way in sable locks._

_The Uchiha looked disdainfully at the visible bruises that obstructed his boyfriend's tanned skin, and noted them warily._

_Sasuke moved lower, his tongue lashing out every few seconds, worshipping the boy in all of his beauty. He reached the blonde's pants and fumbled with the belt for a few moments before finally yanking them down to reveal a painfully erect member. "I missed you, Naruto." he whispered between kisses on the blonde's inner thighs. Then he deep-throated the kit's cock._

_Naruto bucked into that mouth which commanded so much power, wanting the heat to envelope his manhood entirely. "Nngh…! S-Sasuke! Please! No…!" _

_The Uchiha stopped his action to force Naruto to face the wall. He stood up and grabbed the boy's member long enough to coat his fingers in precum, before those fingers made their way to the kit's rear. The raven forced his fingers in, one by one, chuckling under his breathe when he heard the blonde cry out as he hit that stimulated patch of nerves._

_He loved the look of ecstasy on his lover's face as his fingers made love to his hole. Then he stood, loosened his pants, sighing in satisfaction when his dick was released from it's confines. He moved closer, brushing the tip against that puckered hole that begged for his defilement._

_He smirked when Naruto mewled in anticipation. Then, in one swift movement, he pushed into the heat that called for him so wantonly; like a lover's cry to her doting partner away for many months._

_The blonde moaned loudly, feeling content at having Sasuke in him. His muscles tightened, pulling the other boy deeper into him. The raven moved testily, trying to find that spot again, thrusting harder when he did._

_Naruto's sweet moans bounced off the tiled walls and Sasuke continued, feeling as though they were forgiveness for his absence. And he could only drown himself in the surrounding heat. With his hands still roaming, he tried to convey his love to the blonde, touching the boy's throbbing and neglected manhood._

_Naruto's shirt rustled between their frantic bodies and the sounds of love-making were the only noises to be heard. They were no longer under the restrictions of having others speculating their selves. With no wary eyes to follow them with suspicion that was too close to the truth._

"_Naruto…!" the raven-haired boy's cry came as a drawled out moan. Naruto's only response was his heavy breathing. He could feel the tiled wall against his overheated skin and was somehow turned on by the thought of hot against cool._

_He threw his head back and cried out as he felt the man behind him come. He felt seed filling him, making him whole once again. He cam not long after in the raven's hand. Naruto slumped back on Sasuke, as the Uchiha's nose skimmed his jaw._

"_Teme." the kit sighed. "I love you."_

_The raven merely continued the circuit before pulling out of the boy. Naruto turned around to capture his boyfriend's lips. His fingers threaded into the Uchiha's hair. Then his hand slipped down to grab the Uchiha's penis._

_Sasuke cried out and Naruto moved to lick the once-again throbbing appendage. He forced the boy to stand with his back against the wall and watched in fascination as his face contorted into desire._

"_Na-Naruto!"_

_Sasuke was up against the wall, palms flat, knees slightly bent, as his lover's mouth wrapped around his hardened cock. He could feel the searing tongue, touching his head, and the teeth, nibbling on the vein underneath, and the suction on him, nearing him to the light once more. He looked down, though knowing that he shouldn't, and near came. The look of concentration on Naruto's face nearly made him scream, as the kit switched between sucking softly and hard._

_But after so long without the blonde's body, he couldn't quite manage to stay quiet. He needed his moans to tell his partner that he loved him._

_A lone student passing outside had heard and was nearing the bathroom, attracted by the unusual sounds. He only had to open the door slightly to recognize the Uchiha, in all of his naked glory as the female fan club would gloat._

_He could have cared less if the raven was getting a blowjob. He was a player, and it didn't surprise him to see that. He was merely pondering their location. It was the middle of the day, at school._

_He was in a world of his own until he heard the Uchiha moan._

"_Naruto…!"_

_The bystanders mind nearly shut down. He, Fukuyama Jun, was witnessing the scrawny, little blonde he'd attempted to beat up earlier, on his hands and knees for Uchiha Sasuke._

'_They broke up. What the hell are they doing…? Fucking fags…they just can't keep away can they?'_

_Sasuke's moan as he came in the blonde's mouth stole Fukuyama from his thoughts once again. It was forbidden and disgusting in his mind._

_Naruto stood up, and fell into the raven, on wobbly legs. The blonde pressed his lips against the Uchiha's, their tongues still dueling passionately despite their weary bodies._

_Fukuyama ran away from the scene, as his instincts had warned him, unknowingly allowing the door to swipe closed loudly. It was horrifying and he felt dirty just witnessing it…_

_Neither boy paid attention. There was no need to fret over something inevitable. They continued to kiss until they were both too weak to even speak. Then they turned away from their world soon fall upon them in rage._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_The next day came, after spending the night in the throes of passion, with the two walking onto the campus hand in hand. Despite the glares that made their way in their direction, the two refused to allow the shunning to deter them._

_In classes they were together, they sat with their hands intertwined. When the teachers did not see, they would sneak kisses, short, sweet, and addictive._

_When lunch arrived, they sat with their group, Neji, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Shino, and of course, Gaara. The group had long known of their intimate relationship. It had not been difficult for them accept it either. The two had been inseparable since grade school, whether it was school, or sports, or anything else._

_And they'd been dating since middle school. Neither of their parents knew, and despite the general stereotype, their (Sasuke and Naruto's) relationship was probably one of the strongest they'd ever seen._

_Sasuke sat feeding Naruto small bits of deep-fried bread, while studiously ignoring the glares of many of the girls. Irritated, the group returned the looks with just as much vigor._

_The blonde's smile was clueless as he continued to drink in his boyfriend's presence. When school ended, the raven attacked the kit in the hallway, latching his lips on a tanned nape and pressing their ward bodies together on the locker._

_Naruto attempted to not allow his boyfriend make a scene, but with the Uchiha grinding against him, he had no choice but to mewl like a lost kitten as the raven continued to arouse him. Even when someone would walk by, Sasuke would continue to thrust into blonde, keeping their mouths meshed together so that the kit had no reason to object._

_It was when Naruto's phone began to vibrate, a fact only known because the raven's hand had been on his back pocket clutching his butt that they momentarily paused._

_It was Minato. He said that he wanted his son home early for dinner, though it was hardly three-thirty. So the couple had no choice other than to kiss and say goodbye._

_The blonde had intended for their kiss to be chaste, but that Uchiha twisted his fingers into golden locks and pulled the boy closer, their tongues battling once again. The blonde finally managed to pull away, only after groping Sasuke and promising to make up for it later._

_The Uchiha waved as his boyfriend headed out of the parking lot. Then he headed back inside the school to grab his books. He knew there were going to be consequences; he just somehow couldn't bring himself to care. And there it was waiting at his locker, arms folded across her chest and her eyebrows furrowed._

"_Good evening, Airi-san. What brings you here so late in the afternoon?" he asked pleasantly, while turning to turn the dial on his lock._

"_Save the small talk for someone who cares, Uchiha." she sneered. "I told, didn't I? Naruto-kun doesn't deserve to be treated this way by someone like you."_

**Yesterday**

"_I guess you heard about what happened in the men's bathroom yesterday." he said with a prideful glint in his eyes. _

**All my troubles seemed so far away**

"_I did. And to think that you would dare to subject him to that kind of humiliation—!"_

**Now it seems as though they're here to stay**

"_And what would you do if I told you that I fucked him in the bathroom that day, hm? Fukuyama only heard half of what happened. Naru-chan screamed my name as I pounded into him, and when he came in my hand…" He trailed off as Airi began looking green._

**Oh, I believe in yesterday**

"_And do I really need to mention how I practically made him come by grinding against him after school today? No, of course not, because you had front row seats to that, didn't you?" He leaned closer to her, their faces close enough that if one walked in on them he would think that they were about to kiss._

_Then he said in a malicious voice, "He _is _mine. I'm not going to hand him over to the likes of you! I can give him things you can never even begin to offer!" Sasuke grabbed her hand and guided it to his cock before slamming his locker shut and storming towards the parking lot._

_When he got to his car, he turned it on and gunned it. Red fury blocked his view._

_He had no idea where he was going, his hands were guiding him; he only knew that he wasn't going home._

_When he nearly ran through a red light, he slammed on the brakes and let out a colorful string of words. His head rested upon the steering wheel, and he could feel the tangible anger rushing through his body, burning him, numbing him._

_When the light changed colors he burst from the line and set off again. He blindly raced through the town, not understanding what exactly he was feeling until he was sitting in front of Naruto's house._

_Sasuke tore up the stair and yanked open the door. He didn't see Minato's car out front so he knew that he had little to worry about. He was the blonde sitting on the couch watching a movie in which he seemed to have little to no interest in._

_That was when the raven launched himself onto the kit who let out a sharp yelp in surprise. Sasuke slammed their mouths together, immediately forcing his tongue in and grabbing onto the boy._

'_S-Sasuke…!' Naruto could not determine what to feel. There was pleasure in him, but the fact that he'd just barged into his house unannounced was irking him._

"_Sasuke…" he moaned around the Uchiha's eager mouth. When he tried to push away, Sasuke held him immobile and all sound and movement ceased._

_The raven's head hung over the kit's chest, tears flowing uncontrollably and clouding his view._

_And that was how he fell asleep._

_From time to time he would mumble something that sounded an awful lot like "My Naruto…" and "No—! Don't—!" other than that all else was silent._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

I'm going to nip this in the bud right now because I know that someone is going to review asking this: Sasuke put Airi's hand on his cock to show her what she couldn't give Naru-chan. There will not be some ridiculous feud over her because she is pathetic. I spit on her… (blows raspberry)

And I just found out that I don't like The Mist. It was a freaking scary movie. It wasn't so much the fact that the CG got me, it was more the fact that it is a completely logical and possible, though not perhaps probable, situation.

1-Named after my favorite seiyuu (voice actor) Fukuyama Jun. His voice is so fucking sexy!! If you have seen Gakuen Heaven, then you know who I'm talking about: Keita. Oh, and he also plays Aido in Vampire Knight and Yayoi in Loveless.

Next Chapter: I know not of which you speak, but I am that of which you accuse. Is forgiveness not something endowed when one is born…?

**A/N: PLEASE READ**

**I will most likely be updating this month soon due to the persuasive (coughevilcough) powers of Crimson-chan. So please review on this chapter if you haven't on any others. I would appreciate it so very much.**


	15. Yesterday

Hello. I'm back. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Especially Crimson-chan. Daisuki itsumo!!

**OH MY GAWD!! Over 10,000 hits!! I love you guys!! Oh, and on my profile, there is a link to a picture I drew of Akito during an 'super secret' story. lol If you have a DA please comment on it. It would mean a lot.**

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah'-thinking  
_Blah_-flashback  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_Yesterday  
all my trouble seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe in yesterday  
_

_Suddenly  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
there's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh yesterday came suddenly_

"_Yesterday"-The Beatles_

Chapter 15: Yesterday

_When Sasuke woke up, it was pitch black and he was lying face down in a position where he couldn't breathe. He tried to grope around to find some sort of leverage in order to familiarize himself with his surroundings, but where his hand had found a grip was far too soft to be helpful, not to mention it giggled when he pressed down. Wait! It giggled?_

_The Uchiha looked up and was met with mischievous azure eyes._

"_Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."_

_The young raven rubbed his eyes like a tired child. "What time is it?" he slurred, still trying to stave off the effects of his unplanned nap. When the blonde opened his cell phone, the soft blue light lit up his features._

"_It's about 3:50 in the morning." The blonde giggled again as Sasuke adjusted his position._

"_What are you laughing about, dobe?"_

_The boy merely laughed quietly once again. It was then that he realized that his hand, the one which had been struggling to find a place to rest upon, had settled on the kit's thigh, quite close to the pelvic area._

_He smiled and crawled up to softly press his lips against Naruto's. Their lips moved slowly, molding to the others. His hand moved to brush against the boy's member, causing the blonde to moan in surprise and press their lips together harder with passion._

"_Upstairs?" the blonde asked while attempting to breathe as Sasuke sucked on a particularly tender area of his neck._

"_What about your dad?"_

"_He's not going to be here tonight. He had leave on an urgent call."_

_So the Uchiha smirked and ran to the stairs with Naruto following closely. They entered the room, kissing and pressing their anxious bodies together in a seductive and addictive way._

_Naruto fell on the bed and gasped as his boyfriend began grinding their hips together. His erection began to grow and he choked on a moan as Sasuke released his cock. He could feel the heat growing on the tip and he groaned in anticipation. But when his sight was suddenly blinded, he began to panic. CLICK. That frightened him more._

"_Sasuke?!" His only response was a dark chuckle that seemed to echo throughout the empty house. There was no other noise as the raven's soft padded footsteps seemed to fade into the emptiness._

_He struggled against whatever held him immobile. There was a metal clanking that gave off sadistic vibes and Naruto was once again sent spiraling into a panicked grip._

_But the soft chuckles that seemed to bounce off the walls once more alerted Naruto that he was not alone anymore. "Why do you seem so tense, dobe?"_

_The blonde felt the bed dip under the raven's weight, and then the pressure of their lips pressed together ever so softly. The pale body that lay upon his began grinding against his bare penis and he hissed at the friction. It didn't make it any better that his boyfriend had all of the control. His hands were still locked, but what he had figured out were handcuffs, so he couldn't stop the raven-haired male._

"_S-Sasuke…"_

"_What, dobe?" the Uchiha asked while nipping at his neck. His hands stroked the kit's sides, sending shivers of pleasure and tingling sensations flowing throughout his body._

"_Why am I blindfolded? And cuffed to the bed?" he had attempted to just seem curious, but his voice shook, easily betraying the nonchalance at which he'd aimed._

"_Because…" Sasuke trailed off to begin kissing down the blonde's chest. "I want to try something different."_

"_And this difference has to be me blindfolded?" his sentence was finished with a sharp moan that echoed in the room._

"_Yes, that's the fun part."_

"_Then the handcuffs…" another gasp._

"_Another part of the fun." Their bodies ground together perfectly and effortlessly. There was no space between them._

"_So…hah…why did you…hah…disappear like that…?" Naruto asked between gasps of pleasure._

_There was a CLINK on the bedside table and it was as if the kit could hear the raven smirk. "Oh that…" he heard. And suddenly his nude body was burning with a different fire. He knew that it wasn't going to really sear his skin, but he couldn't help but thrash against the metal he knew wouldn't release him. It was perhaps the sightlessness that was causing him to overreact because of the sensation of ice trailing along the lengths of his body. (A/N: Did you all get that? Ice on bare skin.)_

_He could feel his nipples being swallowed up by the freezing sensation, causing them to go hard. It was nearly as bad as having the bastard toying with them. Almost. The ice twirled around his nipple, before being added to the Uchiha's warm tongue._

_Naruto came right then and there across their stomachs._

"_Usuratonkachi, you came on my favorite shirt." Sasuke said in a husky, but menacing voice._

"_Heh. Whoops."_

"_And you still owe me from earlier."_

_There was a cold feeling that began to invade his hole and he cried out loudly. That intrusion was worse, and at the same time better, than the attack on his nipples. He bucked against the foreign entity and tried to drag himself closer to the burning light._

_But it stopped, and he cried out in pain._

"_Ah, all too eager tonight aren't we?"_

"_Damn you bastard…" the blonde said through clenched teeth._

_--_

_Sasuke stared at the blonde's sleeping face. The scent of sex had surrounded them comfortably, but the Uchiha couldn't help but feel slightly out of place. It could have been the guilt finally sinking in, or it could have been because he felt so alone knowing that this was going to be his last night with his lover._

_The soft bright yellow hair that seemed to be haloed around the boy's face seemed to make his seem even more angelic than he ever could, the content expression that sucked him in, and the boy's even breathing that begged sleep to take him as well._

_But he wasn't tired in that sense, no. He was tired of having to worry about the accusing stares and knowing that he was disappointing his family. He wouldn't have cared before, but even his brother had become distant from him. He didn't want it anymore. But his love for the blonde wasn't something that he could just throw away._

_He wrote:_

"Dobe,

I'm sorry for leaving so soon. You were right. We need to not be seen together in public. It's only causing more problems for the both of us. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye._"_

_With that, he took one last glance at his sleeping lover before he walked out the door._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_The next day at school was completely horrible. Because Naruto knew that he'd be alone throughout the entire day. Without his other half. His friends were clueless as well because he'd managed to keep the façade up without a hitch._

_When he arrived home, he sat on his bed with his head in his hands. The kit knew not to expect anyone to comfort him. He was sixteen going on seventeen. He shouldn't expect, nor should he need anyone to help him be strong. Or...at least that's what he tried to convince himself of._

_He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. Sasuke's face seemed to jump out at him._

'_Maybe I'm just tired.' he thought to himself. He attempted to sleep, aiming to forget everything that had happened that day. But in his dreams, the day continued to play, like reels of tape on repeat. And each time, Sasuke's face would tear rips into his heart, as if to continually leave his mark. To possess without actual possession._

_My body felt cold. My heart felt like stone, beating dead in my chest. My eyes felt like they were glued open, so that I had to bear witness to more torture._

_It was irrational for him to feel such jealousy. Loneliness. Anger. Betrayal._

_The Uchiha hadn't left him. No, as a matter of fact, the raven was now his more than ever. He shouldn't seem so hopeless about it, but he did. As insecure as he was, no amount of words could manage to suffice the emotions that he wanted, and needed, to feel._

_If that was one thing that he suffered from horribly, it was his incapability to escape the lack of confidence he had. His self confidence had dwindled quite a bit when he was a child, the bastard being the only one with enough power to help him slightly overcome that, and it seemed to during times of much stress, it would resurface._

_Even his father had been completely defenseless against his son's sudden moments of panic. Times when he would drag his knees to his chest and rock back and forth, whispering about how horrible he was or some other sort of nonsense._

_And now, because he no longer had anyone to help him with that problem, Naruto curled up on his bed, reverting back to his old ways of dealing with the pain._

"_He left me…He doesn't want me anymore…He has someone else…" he whispered between sobs._

_The tears running down his face soaked the bed for what seemed like hours. His head hurt like hell._

_And the ringing in his ears just wouldn't stop. The blonde shoved his head into the pillow, too coward to face his problems just yet. But the sound didn't stop._

_With a growl, he pushed himself off the bed and glared at nothing in particular._

_The light flashing from his cell phone on the table beside his bed made him feel stupid. He knew that he should just answer it. That would just solve the problem. And he could always hang up right away._

_The ringing stopped and he flopped down onto his stomach once again._

_When it began again, he yanked it off and the table and snapped it open._

"_Hello?!" he asked angrily._

"Are you okay?_"_

"_Eh, nii-san? Is that you?" his anger dissipated quickly when he heard the low tenor voice that he had not in a while._

"Yes, it's me. I heard about what happened from a friend of mine. Did Sasuke really…?_" The concern in the man's voice was all too apparent._

"_It's not that big of a deal, nii-san. Yeah, he did leave me. But it's just in public…" I hope, he added to himself. "There are just too many people who aren't happy with us being together."_

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd just give in so easily. But he's a bigger fool…_"_

"_It's fine. I'll survive. Was there any other reason you called, nii-san?"_

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I'll be back in Japan in a few days._"_

"_Does Sasuke know that you're coming home?" Naruto asked, trying to distract himself from the fact that he'd have to face the man so soon. Had it really been two years since he'd left for America?_

"Yes. I told him last night._"_

"_Oh."_

"Are you sure that you're okay? I have plans to get to a meeting when I get off the plane, but—_"_

"_Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll see you when I see you."_

"Alright. Take care, Naruto-kun._"_

"_Bye."_

_Naruto hung up the phone, but he didn't put it back. He just kept staring at it in the strained sunlight of dusk._

_His brother was coming home in just a few days…_

_Could life get any more complicated?_

_He flopped back onto the bed and groaned. Thankfully, unconsciousness claimed him greedily._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

"_Naruto…"_

_The kit ignored the aching feeling in his heart and kept his eyes sealed shut._

"_Naruto…"_

_Go away, he wanted to say, but he couldn't quite find his lips, and the voice began to get louder, clearer, as if someone had turned up a radio._

"_Naruto-kun…are you awake?"_

_The blonde let out a short moan before his eyes fluttered open. He was staring right into cobalt eyes that seemed to burn with passion and tenderness._

'_Teme…?'_

_And though the kit would never admit it out loud, his heart skipped a beat at the thought that his boyfriend was watching over him in his sleep once again._

_His mind cleared and that small feeling of elation seemed to disappear as he realized that those dark eyes belonged to someone else._

"_Airi-chan…?"_

"_Mou, Naruto-kun, class is over. And I'm pretty sure that you don't want Shibuya-sensei to __assign us to clean-up duties next week, right?"_

_That partially woke the blonde out of his stupor. He stared up at the girl with confusion._

"_Ah…where am I…?"_

"_You're still in school, Naruto-kun. Class just ended."_

"_Oh." He glanced around. True to her word, there were no other people in the room except for them._

_He moved to grab his stuff and thanked her for waking him up. There was a note sitting in his bag. Out of curiosity, he opened it up._

Naruto-kun.

Dinner, Friday? At the ramen shop down the street?

-Hiwatari Airi

_He looked back at the dark-haired girl and she smiled at him._

"_What do you say?"_

_He looked back at the note, slightly disgusted at the fact that it was pink and perfumed, and then he looked back at her. The strangest idea crossed him, then the kit nodded._

_If Sasuke could, why couldn't he?_

_If Sasuke should, why shouldn't he?_

_If Sasuke would, why wouldn't he?_

_They were such strange questions. Puzzling to him, at least._

_He'd never felt the need for anything else. And now that he didn't have anything…_

_It was human nature to want companionship. It was only nature…_

_Or, at least that's what he continually told himself to subside the guilt that he felt as he realized that he'd accepted a date with someone other than Sasuke._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Eh!! He gots a brother!! I dunno…well, you'll all figure it out sooner or later.

**Now onto my apologies: **  
I'm such a horrible liar. I was supposed to update twice before posting. But for some reason I'm running out of ideas. I know how this is going to end, like I already know exactly how I want the ending scene to be written and I realize how scattered this has been, but I can't come up with anything good. Forgive me.

And I decided to try my hand at bondage in this, but obviously it kind of (completely) sucked. Maybe I'll try it again. If I get enough positive feedback.

**Next Chapter: Endings, like fireworks, always go out loudly and colorfully.**


	16. Shadow

The next chapter. 'Nuff said.

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah'-thinking  
_Blah_-flashback  
Blah-dream

**I would appreciate it if some of you would review. Lately, there have been very few. Please! I gives you another lemon! :3**

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_It's only your shadow  
never yourself  
__It's only your shadow  
nobody else  
__It's only your shadow  
filling the room  
Arriving too late  
and leaving too soon_

"_Shadow"-Britney Spears_

Chapter 16: Shadow

_Naruto watched in dismay as Sasuke continued to kiss along the girl's neck. Just another part of the plan. And it was all so that they could be free, right? It may have been the original plan, but with each passing day, the blonde could feel his anger and jealousy growing._

"_Naruto-kun? Is something the matter?"_

_The blonde turned his head to the side and found Airi staring back at him, somewhat hurt._

_They'd been having a_ fascinating_ conversation about cosmetics she thought she looked best in, what type of eye shadow, the type of cover-up, the type of lipstick, and it seemed that she thought that Naruto had been following the _entire_ conversation._

"_I'm sorry. What did you say?"_

_She sighed. "I was saying that I think that the NYC brand of lip gloss looks better on me because of my fair complexion. I like how it glitters."_

_Again, he looked away the minute she started talking. It came in like fuzzed out radio reception. "…I…think…looks better…me…fair…like…it…"_

"_Naruto-kun!" she yelped, exasperated. "I'm giving you ideas for my birthday gift. You know, it's only a few days away. If you're going to be my boyfriend, you ought to listen better. I'm expecting a good present."_

_Boyfriend. That word he heard loud and clear._

"_B-Boyfriend…?"_

_She smiled sheepishly, as if she were a young child caught eating cookies before dinner. Again._

"_Yes, my boyfriend." She didn't continue on the topic, a certain discomfort quite clear on her features. "Now, what are we getting for lunch? We'd better hurry up, unless we want all of the curry. It's the only good entrée they actually serve…"_

_Naruto merely nodded. He couldn't hear anything that she was saying. His body seemed to move mechanically. There was no answer from him when the woman behind the counter asked for his answer, and there was no response when Airi decided that she'd go ahead and do it for him._

_A haze had covered his sight and it seemed to the blonde that cotton had plugged his ears._

_He could taste the curry burning his tongue as he snarfed it down without much attention. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered at the moment, because Sasuke was looking his way, sending him looks that were all too familiar. A hot anticipation rose and swirled in his stomach. Without bothering to spare another glance at the girl who had been talking to herself the past few minutes, he stood up and began walking away._

"_Naruto-kun where are you going?"_

_He hesitated, one leg into the aisle. "I'm going to the bathroom."_

_He said this just loud enough for the Uchiha who was sitting a few tables away to hear. Said raven excused himself as well._

_Naruto could feel his feet rapidly hitting the tile in the hallway, almost in a rhythm in sync with his frantic heartbeats._

_He flung the door open and his breath was caught in his chest. He was careful not to make any sounds, just waiting in anticipation._

_And then he was burning. Hotter than what he imagined the fire pits of Hell would feel like, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it was just the right temperature to let him know who it was that was burning him. To let him know who he belonged to. To let him know, that he was wanted in a way that made him shiver at just the thought._

"_S-Sasu…"_

_There was a rough rubbing against his behind and he could feel himself becoming rock hard._

"_Naruto, you don't know…how long…I've been craving…for this…!" His hand cupped a butt cheek, pulling them slightly apart as the raven's cock nestled between them._

"_Ahn! Sasuke…!"A near convulsion was sent through his body as his bare stomach was pressed against the cold tile of the sinks. His boyfriend continued to grind into him from the back and he threw his head back and let out a loud cry as he came in his pants._

_The Uchiha's chuckle made the blonde blush. He knew that he'd come too early._

"_Eager, are we, dobe?"_

"_Shut up, teme." he said through gritted teeth as the raven continued to grind into him, making him hard once again._

_He could feel the heat from behind him, stimulating his hole, sending shivers of pleasure and want up his spine. Noises came out of his mouth that he hadn't heard in such a long time that it was embarrassing to hear them once again._

_Sasuke's hands were trailing upon his upper body, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing his nipples._

_He threw his head back and let out another embarrassingly loud moan. He had an urge to tell Sasuke to stop, but his mouth wouldn't form those words at all. Not when his mind was drowning in the feeling of once again having the form of his loving boyfriend pressed against him. Not when the victorious feeling was coursing through his veins and he could feel their heat fusing once more._

_The raven's mouth kissed along his neck, sucking hard in places and kissing softly in others._

"_Ah…!" the kit moaned again as the Uchiha's hands began moving down his stomach, his fingers like claws tugging roughly on the thin bands that held onto his sanity. Finally, those treacherous digits reached the edge of his pants and released his painfully erect penis._

_A darker blush, if possible, spread across his face and stained his neck. His pants were still wet from when he'd cum earlier, and surely Sasuke had noticed that upon releasing him._

_Those fingers tightened and Naruto hissed at the feeling of being restricted once again._

"_So fucking hot, dobe."_

_The blonde coughed out a moan, in his attempt to hide his somewhat feminine reaction, and in the back of his mind he was once again being sent away._

_Sasuke had never before used profanity during their intercourse. When he would come, it might occasionally slip through, but it would never be intentional._

_Their moans were intertwined then as they both reacted to the motions of the other. The Uchiha had begun to rub the blonde's cock and the kit was grinding backwards against the raven's own._

"_Now, dobe." Sasuke demanded, letting the nearly convulsing blonde out of his grip as he slid the boy's boxers down to his knees._

"_No!" the kit protested, but it was cut off by a yelp of pain as he was thrust into roughly. They hadn't been together intimately in such a while that he wasn't used to it anymore. Tears of pain rolled down his face and he choked out a sob._

_The Uchiha refused to acknowledge this and continued to thrust, smirking in triumph when Naruto's sobs turned into cries for more. He knew he'd hit the blonde's sweet spot._

"_N-Naru…" he panted out as he continued to move into that insanely warm heat. He was going mad just at the mere knowledge that he had his lover beneath him crying out at the pleasure he was giving._

_A part of his mind chided him as he realized that he had called the blonde only his lover. That term was far too coarse. They were in a dedicated relationship. Wasn't that why they were connected so passionately? Why it was so damn painful to watch the kit with that slut?_

_And then again, was he really one to talk? He had practically placed his body on sale for all of the mindless fanatical whores in their vicinity. He had allowed his boyfriend's most prized possession to be placed out for grabs like some sort of week-old dish that had been sitting in the back of the refrigerator._

_Sasuke knew that his boyfriend was just as possessive and easily angered as he was, it was their difference in control that set them apart._

_And he'd always known the latter to have a short fuse. So why hadn't there been some big confrontation? Why hadn't he found himself with the blonde's fist in his face?_

_Why hadn't he found himself sent flying through a wall because of his unfaithfulness? Or his selfishness, whichever one might call it? That should have been an automatic response._

_Naruto wasn't one to have the patience for a façade that would sacrifice his own being. He just wouldn't. And that knowledge combined with the reactions that seemed to flow out of the blonde as he was thrust into, which seemed forced and a bit exaggerated, the Uchiha thrust harder and harder until that blinding heat encased his mind entirely, where no other thoughts slipped in. Where nothing could destroy their happiness and nothing could hinder his thoughts of love._

_In this place where they came together, they were safe from their worst fears. From feeling the possibility of abandonment. From the inevitable end of their relationship, and from the eyes that seemed to follow their every movement. Know their every angle._

_The blonde could feel that stiff flesh continually invading his backside, and he gave those sounds he knew were being demanded._

_When the raven hit his erogenous spot so right on, he gave a loud shout of the boy's name._

"_Ahn! Sasuke!"_

_Higher and higher they spun, each boy feeling that string of tension tightening in their stomachs to a point where insanity might seem to familiar and knowing._

_  
It was that pleasure that kept them striving towards this light, that addiction that held them captivated until the rush of fulfillment would hit them full-force._

_And then that beyond belief noise rose through their heavy breathing in a crescendo-like, "Ahhhhh!"_

_Watching Naruto with his body arched in such a strained way, reminded the Uchiha of how they were so intimately connected, and those tightening muscles around his cock sent him over the edge. He came, hard, into the blonde with a strangled moan._

_The blonde no longer noticed the frigidness of the Uchiha's previous treatment; he was much more focused on the contentment that he felt from feeling that burst of heat in his rear. That tiny detail, or perhaps not so tiny, seemed to swallow all else in his head, though it spared that voice that seemed so aimed on tearing down his slowly reconstructing confidence._

_That voice that warmed his nerves as calmly as it took stabs at his heart. The same voice that would stroke every inch of his body, clothed or not, as expertly as it tried to tear his skin from his bones. The very same voice that encouraged him to make those noises that shook the room as they moved so as easily as it discouraged his happiness constantly._

_And as overjoyed and empty-headed Naruto felt at that moment, he couldn't shake the little voice in the back of his head that continually reminded, 'He's not the same.'_

_Sasuke only gave him a single kiss on the cheek and he pulled his pants back on before walking out of the bathroom as the bell rang. He didn't bother to give a dismissal, he just disappeared. _

_Naruto limped out of the bathroom towards his next class, trying to avoid the stares of the other students in the hallway as he didn't bother to hide the pain in his backside. Those piercing eyes of many had little affect compared to that single pair of obsidian eyes that seemed to expertly know every inch._

_And it finally took its full affect on him._

_Sasuke wasn't the same._

_As if that entire creation of the encounter wasn't enough to tell him that, he had to finally go through with it and experience the lifelessness and bored attitude when they weren't doing it._

_The next week, when his boyfriend had raped him had been the end of them._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Naruto opened his eyes to a brightly shining morning. He turned over onto his side to snuggle into his boyfriend's heat, only to end up disappointed when the other end of their bed was cold. But he had to admit that he was somewhat glad that Sasuke wasn't there, otherwise his nightmares would have been exposed, and he couldn't bear to drudge these memories up now that he'd finally gotten over them.

He sighed in defeat. As much as he wanted to think that, they needed to talk.

Why would that information been kept from him the entire time?

And where could the bastard be this early in the morning?

**--U R Darkest's Pawn—**

**A/N: READ UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS!!**

**I am so pissed. So if I get a review bugging me about why I didn't update for a while, I will seriously open up a can of whoop-ass. My computer is a piece of shit, yes shit ( I don't use this language normally, by that I mean in my usual vocabulary) but I am so fucking pissed that it kept shutting off on me while I was typing, so of course I wasn't thinking about saving even though my mom constantly tells me that I should immediately save when I get done (I talk to her a lot when I rant), so I got all depressed each and every time, and refused to write anymore. And the best part was that I had the entire chapter written out like, five times. So this is much different than the original ending for the chapter. XP**

Next Chapter: Why bother?—A tale of betrayal, hurt, and recovery.


	17. Awkward Last Words

Still not happy about what happened. No complaints or I will shove my Vans-styled foot up your butt.

Usual Disclaimers and warnings apply.

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah'-thinking  
_Blah_-flashback  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_I want to live again  
I want to start everything over again  
I want to get this right  
I'll meet you in another life_

_We're out of time and I can't breathe  
I told you not to believe in me  
All I do is push you far away from me  
All I do is push you far away from me_

"_Awkward Last Words"-Armor for Sleep_

Chapter 17: Awkward Last Words

"Sasuke?" he called out, and then cringed as that sound echoed through the empty room. As he sat up, the blanket slid down his chest to reveal a few love bites and hickeys here and there.

He flung the covers aside and struggled to his feet unsteadily, nearly having his head hit the paper door beside the futon he resided in.

Naruto grabbed a yukata from the corner, one that had been haphazardly flung aside in the midst of their passion, and draped it over his weary shoulders. The soft padding of footstep coupled with the soft thumping of his heartbeat made the blonde feel lonely.

Quietly, the door that separated the back room to the front room was slid open. The kit's face fell as he realized his boyfriend was not there either.

He struggled to keep the crushing emotions of his dream from overwhelming and claiming him.

Those sights were too vivid in his mind. He wanted them to disappear again, but knowing they wouldn't, he at the very least wanted them to remain only as convincing as nightmares.

Where the Hell was the bastard when he was needed?

He wandered farther, opening the door to the hallway and poking his head out to peek. He peered to right, and then to the left confusedly.

As Naruto was about to go back inside dejectedly, he could have sworn he saw the teme's raven hair peeking around the corner just a bit away.

He padded noisily down the hallway, with all intentions of yelling at the bastard, but the conversation that became audible as he neared stopped him in his tracks.

"...course I understand. I needed a reason to get away with the dobe, and Deidara-sensei presented that for me all to well."

There was a low response in the squawk of the earpiece.

"Aniki, I'm twenty-five. I really don't think there's anything you can do at this point. I've got the situation entirely under control."

The low voice responded again, still as calm as before. Sasuke's silence was longer now. His eyebrows furrowed in response.

'His aniki?'

Something floated through the air and punctured the bubble he'd surrounded himself in; the needle-thin prick was elusive. Almost as if taunting him because he didn't know. He remembered that the raven had a brother, but at the moment, he couldn't remember much more than that.

"I have all purposes of going back to the set in a few days. Mother and Father both know that I'm up here. They're the ones who made the reservations. Your director is too tough." He pouted.

Naruto choked back laughter as his boyfriend held that very un-Uchiha-like facial expression. It was cute to see the man without the usual scowl or emotionless mask.

"No, aniki! You can't come up here!"

"_And why not, otouto? Is there something wrong with an older brother wanting to be involved in his younger brother's affairs?"_

"Yes! There are loads of things wrong with that! For one, you have your own things to worry about! You shouldn't be—"

"_I shouldn't be so concerned? Well, that's where you are wrong. I have all reasons to be concerned to make sure that you don't lose Naruto-kun again."_ Itachi responded with conviction and a chuckle.

And Sasuke couldn't argue with that.

The elder Uchiha merely smiled, or rather, smirked, knowing that his facts were non-debatable. _"Good. I'll be up there in three hours. I expect the two of you to greet me."_

He chuckled again. "_Until then, otouto."_

The raven merely sighed as he hung up the phone. He should have known better than to try and make Itachi not come. There was no winning against his older brother. And he should be more grateful. After what had happened, Itachi had been there for him to get him back on track and grace him with the acting career he now had.

In a defeated fashion, he shoved the small phone back into the pocket of his slacks. Naruto would be awake now. And he didn't feel like disappointing the blonde with a stupid phone call from his stupid brother.

He turned the corner and walked back to his room, closing the door behind him securely. The door to their back room was still closed, just as he'd left it. He opened it to find Naruto facing the back door to the patio.

He knelt down beside the slumbering blonde and whispered, "Wake up, dobe."

Said blonde turned over in that instant with a ridiculously wide smile on his face, eyes only half open in his attempt to seem like he had been asleep when his lover had come in.

"Good morning, bastard." He responded, leaning up to kiss the man hovering above him. Their lips pressed so softly, and when they pulled back their gaze held such love and contention that it was impossible to believe that Naruto had been so anxious only moments before.

When those dark obsidian eyes traveled towards his sleeping arrangements and how the blanket had drifted down to his waist, revealing his kiss-littered neck and chest, Sasuke smirked.

"You need to get ready, dobe. We have a few things to do today."

"Mmm…but I want to sleep some more, bastard. I really wasn't able to last night, so I think that it's fair that I stay asleep today and not have to do anything." Naruto said with a yawn.

"It would be very prevalent for you to get up now, usuratonkachi. My aniki is coming here to visit with you...us." Sasuke rephrased begrudgingly.

"Your brother is coming to see us? Since when?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly at the thought of his lover's older brother coming to meet him. He wanted to know everything about Sasuke, or at least to remember a bit of the happiness that he'd locked up to prevent those nightmares from reclaiming his thoughts again, yet that nervousness wouldn't go away no matter the situation.

But the thought of Sasuke's brother brought the depression of last night's dream back. His eyes cast downward in an instant. The Uchiha took notice of this.

"Naruto...?" he reached for the blonde but pulled away quickly, as if he was burned, when the man flinched.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sasuke?" the kit asked in a quiet, subdued voice.

"Tell you what? That my brother was coming? Because I only found out—"

"No! Why didn't you tell me that we'd known each other before this? Why didn't you tell me that I'd already loved you before? Why didn't you tell me that you...?"

It wouldn't take a genius of Sasuke's status to figure out what the blonde couldn't say; if he'd been given the right information. Immediately, a look of regret and embarrassment crossed the Uchiha's face. His hand which had been pulled back remained in the middle of the action.

"I wanted to protect you. When I saw you at that bar, I couldn't help but feel so glad. And I knew that I couldn't let you go again." His response was low, so as not to scare the kit. "You can't possibly understand how horrible I felt after that. How much regret ruled my life. And then you went off with that witch—"

"She was so much kinder to me than you!" Naruto yelled. "She was truthful in her love for me! She loved me with everything! And even if she left me, she gave me a beautiful son! I couldn't ask for anything more! All you ever gave me was a fear and regret for our relationship!"

"But she did leave you, didn't she, Naruto? I came back because I wanted to make it right! I love your son as much as I love you! Why can't you see that it's different now?" Sasuke bellowed in retort. His hands created iron cuffs on the blonde's wrists.

"How is it different now, Sasuke? You're still lying to me. I don't see how that's changed." The kit's voice was low and controlled now, lifeless.

"Can you possibly imagine what sort of regret I've lived with until now? Do you know how it felt to watch you day after hellish day with that..." he trailed off at the heated look that Naruto shot him. "...woman? How I longed to hold you again but knowing I couldn't because I'd caused you so much pain? Do you know that pain that it caused _me_ to know that I'd hurt you so badly to a point where it couldn't be fixed?!"

Naruto merely looked away, refusing to meet his gaze.

"God, Naruto...do you remember what I told you, that day that you woke up in the hospital?"

Of course he remembered. How could he _not_ remember? He'd held onto that memory for this entire time. It had held him sane.

_**I really do love you, Naruto. That will never change.**_

"Why can't you believe that I never intended for anything to happen to us?" Sasuke begged the boy.

Naruto wanted to look up to the man, but he couldn't manage to life his head. He acknowledged the words that the Uchiha was saying; there had always been a feeling deep within him, while he was with Airi, that there was something he was missing.

He didn't realize that there was a steady stream of tears already falling down his face until the Uchiha's pale hand was already wiping them away.

"Please, Naruto..."

The man's eyes caught the blonde's blue stare and at that moment he knew he was forgiven. The way those eyes somehow managed to suck him, he also knew that he could only fall further in love with the man. That this love of theirs had no bounds and because it had already withstood all of the cruel tests Fate had sent their way, it never would end.

Slowly, still uncertain of the blonde's reactions, Sasuke leaned into kiss the kitsune softly.

Naruto responded with hesitance, still caught up in the memories that had somehow surfaced in his mind once again. Stupid flashbacks...

But this time, these sights were of the happy times that the two of them had had together. The laughter, the joy, the times when their emotions had been in complete tune with one another.

They pulled away and there was only a calmness that settled over them.

"I'll do my best to make it up to you." Sasuke whispered.

"You'll be working for a while, bastard." the kit responded with a soft smile.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

The kit tried to hide the fact his knees were trembling, but with those tremors shaking the rest of his body, the task seemed impossible. The yukata that wrapped around his frame so loosely did nothing to conceal this.

"Dobe, is the idea of meeting my aniki really that frightening?" Sasuke asked, running a hand through raven tresses.

"Yes!" Naruto responded without thought. Then he blushed at his confirmation of his fright, a major blow to his ego.

'Cute...' the Uchiha thought as he pulled the still blushing blonde against his chest. "Don't worry. I promise you that he isn't as frightening as your memories would make him out. You two actually were great friends." He looked towards the other man and pulled him against his chest, whispering assuring words into his ears.

They were waiting patiently in front of the inn for fifteen more minutes, until a sleek black sports car pulled up.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the blonde as the driver stepped out. He knew that face. It flashed in his mind.

_Itachi...nii..._

The man walked around the car and stood in front of the couple, one holding his breath in anticipation, the other in realization.

"Good afternoon, Otouto. Naruto-kun..." the midnight-haired man said with a small smile small on his face.

"Aniki..."

"Itachi-nii!" Naruto yelled as he broke away from his lover and rushed to hug the man.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun. I hope that you've been doing well." Itachi's onyx eyes, an exact copy of Sasuke's, glittered with joy as he embraced the blonde back.

"I have. I'm so happy to see you again." he said, inhaling his lover's brother's scent. This man who had acted as his own brotherly figure had such a presence that accompanied him and it made the blonde feel so comforted and protected.

Sasuke smiled softly, feeling overjoyed that his life was coming together quite nicely.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

"_Naruto..."_

_The blonde turned over on his side and smiled softly. A hand rose from the covers to brush back sable hair out of onyx eyes._

_The responding smile was just as kind and satiated._

"_Good morning, Airi-chan."_

_They shared a soft kiss, and the brunette snuggled closer to her lover. She felt so victorious and happy at that moment._

_She had successfully taken her love away from the Uchiha bastard. And all it had taken was a threat of her fighting for that bit of love. Surely, there had been other exterior conflicts that had pushed the boy to the edge, but she took comfort and pride in knowing that she may have had a hand in tilting the edge of that confidence._

"_How do you feel?" the blonde worried, afraid that he might have been too rough on her the previous night. He'd never had sex with a woman before, and he'd never taken the initiative like that. He'd only been used to sex with...an edge._

"_I feel very well. I feel loved." Airi responded with a smile._

_Naruto's responsive smile was just as bright. Something about being with the girl just felt so nice. It was comfortable. There was never any tension between them._

_Alone in that bed, the blonde felt as though his worries had no end. But with this girl, he felt like nothing could touch him. It had been more than three months since __**that incident**__ but time had tried to heal those wounds and had done a fairly good job at it._

_Those tireless nights that used to haunt him no longer took hold of him. And those nightmares…the vivid nightmares of his past no longer seemed to grip him with that realism that had choked him those few days afterwards._

_Those thoughts were only nightmares which he refused to allow to surface again. They would never torture him again. And neither would…Sasuke._

_A shiver tore down his spine as that name fluttered back into his head. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen the raven in school, or noticed those guilty looks that he would be the receiving end of, but it was now that he was remembering what those glances were for, what the reason for their avoidance was, that it finally got through his head._

"_Naruto-kun, are you cold?" The brunette asked. Her arms curled around his neck and she pulled them closer together, quite a task for their positioning._

"_No, I'm fine." He smiled one final time before drifting off into a dreamless sleep of nothingness._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Please no one kill me. You all should have all realized that this would happen sooner or later. Also, I would like to thank Crimson-chan very much for reviewing on the last chapter. I think that she was the only one...I think she's a she.

Anyways, thank you very much. Aside from your being a n00b because you won't answer my DocX invite, I'm very glad that you are so dedicated to me.

Please review. It means a lot to me. I realize that some authors, not to name any names, just say that and then they story hanging for nearly a year, but sometimes it feels like writing is a waste of time without any response. Those of you who are authors on here I'm sure can understand that. So PLEASE REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Memories aren't meant to be elusive. They are in your mind to help you keep track of past experiences. To recall. So why is it that I feel like I'm still missing something...?


	18. Best Friend

I'm back and disappointed once again by the lack of reviews. I now realize that I was greedy to be unsatisfied with only three reviews a chapter. The average has run down to one review a chapter. My lone reviewer, you know who you are, I am so beyond thankful for your reviews. You are pretty much the only thing that's keeping me on this story right now.

I've been having some serious problems lately, so I would feel very blessed if you would just review.

**INSERT: OMFG!! lol I just realized that there are 69 reviews on my story. XD If you don't get that...well then, I pity you. Oh, and my bad. I sort of deleted this chapter, by complete accident. If you already reviewed, you don't have to again. My bad...**

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah'-thinking  
_Blah_-flashback  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_He's my best friend  
best of all, best friend  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy-yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too_

"_Best Friend"- Toy Box_

Chapter 18: Best Friend

"_Don't touch me you fucking asshole!"_

_Naruto flinched back. Those black eyes were dull but fierce with anger. Her body trembled as she leaned over the toilet bowl to empty her stomach. This time, Airi did not protest as the blonde held her hair out of the way. With a grown, she sank to the floor, feeling somewhat less nauseous than she had before._

_They both knew what had transpired._

_Airi was pregnant._

_The kit felt worse than he had in a long time. There was a guilt that had gripped his heart so tightly that it made it hard to breathe. There was also a fear. Not for him, but for Airi. The girl he'd fallen in love with._

_And then in a very small area of him, there was a joy and excitement that irrationally was planted in his head. His girlfriend was pregnant._

_They were going to have a baby._

_A baby._

"_I promise I'll take care of you." Naruto whispered. He smiled softly at that thought._

_The brunette looked up to glare at the boy's remark, but she was caught off guard by his confident smile. And somehow she found herself believing in his words._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

"_Ahh!"_

_The blonde felt as though his hand was about to be crushed by that force, but he knew that Airi was in so much more pain than he was. So he had no place in being such a wimp. Tears were streaming from her face relentlessly, and if that wasn't testament enough, one would think that Naruto was an honest-to-God idiot._

_The contractions were coming so much closer now, and the child was slowly emerging. She could feel that._

"_Angh!" she yelped again. Once again, Airi was having a hard time accepting that a head, ten-centimeters in diameter, was supposed to suddenly find it's way through her lower region with her pushing. And suddenly, her declaration to have the child without that drug seemed like a real stupid move on her part right now._

"_Miss Hiwatari, please keep pushing! Your child is going to be in danger if he doesn't come out soon!" the RN said urgently._

_Airi wanted to scream at the woman that she really ought to keep her mouth shut, but all that came out of her own mouth were noises of pain._

_After a few moments, the brunette felt her strength being sapped. Her child had yet to arrive. What now?_

"_Miss! Please give it everything!"_

_The brunette shook her head. She only wanted to rest._

"_C'mon Airi-chan. Please keep going._

_The blonde's sweet urges in her ears gave her renewed hope and she began again, this time, embracing the image of the small child that had been formed in her head._

_When the screaming of the child entered and filled her ears with those alarmed cries, tears of joy and amazement, flowed down her face. Though his body and head were covered in blood, that little tuft of black hair made her heartbeat speedup and that small body had captured her heart already._

_And she fell asleep with that mage burned into her head._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

The blonde's raucous laughter echoed throughout the room. His lover's brother's face had taken on an annoyed expression as his long hands made a grab for the blonde's throat.

"Really, Itachi-nii, I can't believe you still have this!" Naruto laughed once again.

"Naruto-kun, it would be in your best interest to give it back…now. Unless you would rather lose your head off." the midnight-haired man threatened. Then he lunged once again for the object in the kit's hand.

"But it's so cute!" he exclaimed, hugging it tightly to his chest, ignoring the fur that tickled his nose. He wanted to be afraid of Itachi, but the little plushy fox that he'd uncovered while snooping around in the man's suitcase just made him look as scary as a three-year-old throwing a tantrum.

Sasuke watched behind his cup of tea, trying to fight the smile that was slowly but surely forming within him. For some strange reason, he felt nervous. Or maybe he was anxious. And he had no idea why. He knew that it was a little ridiculous for him to be afraid. His brother was so kind and so wonderful, it was probably the respect he felt for the man that would always nudge him when he felt some sort of out-of-character emotion pushing its way to the surface.

He was so caught up in his revelations that he missed how his brother's eyes turned red and frightened his lover into relinquishing the plushy.

"Thank you…" Itachi said calm. He replaced the stuffed animal to the suitcase.

"Meanie…" the blonde accused with a pout. The elder Uchiha merely chuckled under his breath.

"It's just fine persuasion, Naruto-kun." he answered.

"Ne, Itachi-nii, what are you doing up here anyways?"

The midnight-haired man looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

The kit blushed as eyes similar to his to his lover's eyes trained on his face. "W-Well, we didn't know that you'd be coming here….Not that we're not happy to see you! It's just so sudden…"

"Ah…Let's just say that I need to make sure that my head was cleared for a little while." Itachi replied.

Naruto pouted in reply. The man's cryptic remarks had always confounded him. He'd never understood, but it seemed like he wouldn't be getting any answers soon.

------

It was very late at night, and yet the light remained well-lit in the front room. The young blonde was fast asleep in the back room, snuggled deeply into the futon that surrounded him, unaware that his boyfriend was still wide-awake and caught up deep in thought.

Sasuke was staring at nothing in particular, but he was remembering a dream that he'd been having recently.

"Sasuke!" he heard the voice cry. "No! Don't take him—! No!"

The pained voice tore through his awareness. The desperateness was so frightening, it submerged any sort of possibility of hope. And the fact that his lover was calling out to **him**, and struggling against two invisibly black vices. His cerulean eyes were dull, faded, and hopeless. And when he stopped struggling and slumped forward, his lack of response clutched his heart in an ice-cold grip.

He didn't realize that he was crying until he heard a soft protest of Naruto and his irritation with the light.

"Sasuke…?"

He turned over, his eyes unfocused and half-mast. When he saw the saline trails on his boyfriend's face, his eyes widened and all traces of sleepiness disappeared. Naruto scrambled over to his lover, his hands immediately cupping the seraphic planes.

There was sympathy in his eyes as his lips slowly kissed away those streams, his lips moving slowly along the frame of the Uchiha's face.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" He didn't wait for an answer as he claimed the raven's pale lips. They were cold and that frightened him. He wanted to say something, something that had meaning and would give some sort of comfort and reassurance, but none seemed to want to come to his mouth, and none that he could think of would suffice to give that small bit of ease he truly wanted to give.

"It's nothing."

He didn't want to say anything else as he embraced the blonde. His lips moved down the kit's cheek, to his neck, where he continued to rain soft kisses that would blanket the other man in a warmth that could only him.

The raven's strong hands held his lover's face steady suddenly, and he met the azure gaze with security. He was past the breakdown, and there was nothing more to do now. There was no proof that he'd fallen through that gate that he'd spent so long attempting to build up.

The blonde nodded and allowed his boyfriend's lips to capture his own in reassurance.

As the actor's tongue snaked out to meet his, Naruto moaned in anticipation. Their kisses were hungry, and though there was nothing that chased them or harried them, they were hurried. There was something so elusive in the air that surrounded them that fear, though buried deeply within their hearts, seemed like he watched them with transfixed eyes, intent on never allowing them escape.

Naruto sighed as his boyfriend's hot rod sank silkily into its home. Their movements were slow now as the hope of consolation boundaries broken gave them satisfaction. The kit felt his lover's hands wandering softly along the dimensions of his body, with feather-light caresses, that called forth musical sounds that no one else had ever had power to do so.

But the kit didn't want to be teased, he wanted the release and then the escape from the over-bearing pressures of the world. He clenched his inner muscles around the heat within him and the reaction was immediate.

The pale hands gripped his hips and the blonde called out and clung wantonly as Sasuke's thick cock rammed his perineum over and over. His nails created crescent-like impressions on his lover's flawless back.

"S-Sasu..! Ahh…! Don't stop!" The friction of his manhood between their slick bodies sent Naruto's head thrashing all over the place. It took merely a single stroke of a pale hand for him to come. And he came hard into the Uchiha's hand.

His strength barely held his head up long enough to see his boyfriend above him lick the semen off his hand. That sight and the deductive, lust-clouded eyes made him hard again in a flash. His penis was already dripping with precum when Sasuke began thrusting roughly into him again. When the raven came into his ass, so did he.

Tightly in his grip, the Uchiha pressed his face in the junction between his blonde's shoulders and tried to slow his breathing. Both weary from the day and other stresses, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn—**

"Deidara-san, what are you doing right now?"

"_Eh, I-Itachi-sama!? I'm…trying to plan out what I can do to make Sasuke-kun work with me a little better. Lately, he's been difficult because of Naruto—_"

"Don't lie to me, Deidara-san. I know that they haven't been on the set for the last month." The midnight-haired man smirked sadistically as he heard the quiet gulp from the other end. "I'm up here with them right now. Naruto-kun has been asleep for the last few hours. And Sasuke just went to sleep right now as well."

"_Oh. I spoke to Sasori-sama. He asked when you'd like to have the room reserved._" Deidara said, his voice having dropped down an octave so that no one would be able to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"Let Sasori know that I'm not going to make my move for at least another week. That might be the most time I can hope for. Naruto-kun has been remembering too many things too quickly." Itachi responded just as quietly. "Sasuke has been encouraging it, and we're losing time."

"_So you're not worried?_" The blonde questioned.

"No, I'm not." And the Akatsuki member did not doubt his superior. "We will achieve our goal."

"_Of course, Itachi-sama._" Deidara said nothing for a few moments. But his mind was still confused by what could have possibly posses him to want to be near his younger brother more than needed. "_…Itachi-sama, what was the real reason that you went up there? Could it have possibly been…?_"

"Are you sure that you want to finish that sentence, Deidara-san?" Though the blonde couldn't see it, he was sure that his boss's eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"_Forgive me, Itachi-sama…it might be too bold in me saying this…_" he hesitated, questioning how badly he would be punished for saying what was on his mind, "_…but, could it be you might be jealous of Sasuke-kun? He has all of the free time in the world, the life of an actor, with no set placement in his job whereas you were forced to take over the Uchiha Corps. at your father's request. You constantly spend time delegating the partnerships and the functions of the company._"

Though the director felt quite might for having pointed out these extremely reflective observations, but when Itachi did not respond, ice water was injected into his veins.

"_Itachi-sama…?_"

"…"

"_I-Itachi-sama…?"_

"…"

"…_I—_" Deidara flinched when he finally heard the response.

"That was quite bold indeed." Itachi chuckled in chagrin. "And you may be right about me. I suppose I must be envious of Sasuke in some ways. He does, after all, have the one and only object that I have ever envied him of…"

The midnight-haired man stared blankly at the wall that separated his room from his brother's. And him from his goal. As flimsy and entirely incapable as it would be to stop him if he felt that he wanted to remove it from his way, it was still tangible and it was still there. Separating him from what he desired more than anything else in his life.

More than his job. More than all the money in the world. More than all the jewels in the world. What he desired, lusted for, could defeat all of that, hands down.

He knew that what he desired was just beyond the delicate barrier of the wall. He knew that it was just plain defenseless, and so easily taken away. He held the power is he so chose to make that move…

"That may be true…" he continued. "but maybe not in the way you believe. There is one thing my brother, though quite contented with his possessions so far, but there is one thing that I still have, that he does not."

"_I-Itachi-sama…?_" The blonde's voice quivered, his superior's unusual eloquence disturbing him.

"Sasuke does not possess Naruto's trust. And he never will."

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Warg! What the hell does that mean?! I know that there are a few of you who are probably fed up with me, but you know what? Somehow, I can't bring myself to care. I'm doing a little better with my familial problems and I saw the Twilight movie, so I'm really happy right now.

If you didn't like the movie, well then I really want to kick your ass, and I won't feel bad about doing so. You are a fucking lunatic who doesn't know how to appreciate the liberties of a director! Okay, so if you wanna flame me or send me some type of other shitty remark, I'm waiting for it. (challenging glare)

Next Chapter: This is my SOP. If you fail to learn it, you will only injure yourself in the process. But see if I care…


	19. Who Am I

Hello, I'm back. I just realized, this story has been going on for a year already...maybe. Wow, that means that I'm a sucky updater. :D

Okay, now onto my wonderful story. Actually, this is more a filler chapter, but I really hope that you guys find the heart to review. It's the season of giving. I'm giving you a longer chapter, the next chapter of "Seemingly Enough" and a one-shot, two if I'm lucky. Don't you guys want that one-shot?

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah-thinking  
_Blah-_flashbacks  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_I am a flower quickly fading  
here today and gone tomorrow,  
a wave tossed in the ocean,  
a vapor in the wind_

_Still you hear me when I'm calling,  
you catch me when I'm falling,  
and you told me who I am  
I am yours_

"_Who Am I"-Casting Crowns_

Chapter 19: Who Am I

_Laughter filled the room. Naruto was sitting on the floor, helping his small son sit up. He chuckled when his baby fell over and looked at him with watery dark eyes._

"_Oh…no crying Akito. You did good." As if the child could comprehend what his father was saying, he smiled a gummy smile._

_The blonde laughed aloud again and picked up his little baby, brushing the tips of their noses together. When a small tanned hand reached out to touch his face, his smile widened. His child was so adorable. Unlike some parents, he didn't mind that he had to pay so much attention to the infant. He was fascinated. And somehow scared._

_He knew that at some point, his adorable, huggable, Akito would be old enough to be going to school, and then he would start dating, then he would get married, and the kit would be alone with his soon-to-be wife._

_The child looked at him with sad eyes, quite attentively for a child who was barely more than half a year old. He said nothing, and merely shook his head, keeping his gaze locked on his son's._

_Airi was asleep in the next room, having been up all night with a screaming Akito. The young infant was normally very well-behaved, but he had been rather fussy, most likely due to the noisy pup that belonged to the next door neighbor, and had refused to be quieted._

_The brunette had taken turns with Naruto to keep the baby from being unattended._

_The kit had been frenzied, afraid that maybe his son had contracted some sort of disease or virus that could kill him. This had frightened the mother, but she remained strong for the sake of her son and fiancée._

"_No, Akito, you can't put that in your mouth." the blonde chided. He grabbed the block that his son had managed to get his tiny hand on. The baby looked frantic as he registered that he no longer had the toy in his possession; then he began bawling. Naruto sighed in exasperation. He handed back the plastic cube, this time intending to keep a closer eye on the boy._

-----

"Bastard, aren't you worried about Akito?" Naruto asked between short, sweet kisses. In resting after a nerve-wracking orgasm, the worry that their son had yet to try to contact them had the blonde preoccupied. "We haven't gotten a call in two weeks."

The raven didn't respond, he merely continued to make his way down the tanned column of the blonde's neck. He paused to make eye-contact, seeing the deep thought, and sighed.

"If you're so worried about him, just call, dobe. It's not like we're separated from all of society." He laughed once at his boyfriend's miffed expression before continuing his delicious assault.

The blonde pushed away from his lover reluctantly. He grabbed his boyfriend's phone that was conveniently placed on the table in the front room. He quickly scanned through the preprogrammed numbers until he reached the one he aimed for.

Impatiently, he counted the rings, carefully averting his eyes from the very focused dark gaze that had its target set.

"_Hello?_"

"Ah! M-Midori-kun!"

"_Oh, hello Uzumaki-san._"

"Midori-kun, is Akito there?"

"_Sure. Hold on a moment._"

There was a clanking on the other end, followed by some heavy panting.

"_Midori…no! Stop! C-Chichiue?!_"

"Akito! How come you haven't called me!?" From the tone of his voice, the boy knew that his father was most likely pouting and brooding.

"_Chichiue, it's not even seven o'clock, of course I haven't called you yet!_" The small boy cried in exasperation. "_I was planning to call you when I actually got up…_"

He cut off for a moment to yawn. His dark eyes narrowed in his friend's direction. Midori had planned to pretend to end the call in order to irritate the crow. It had worked well enough, and in response to the younger boy's glare, he only smiled.

"But…but…I missed you!" The blonde complained on the other end.

"_Chichiue…_" the boy sighed in exasperation.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

"_Everything is all set up, Itachi-sama. There's nothing more to worry about. The plan will have worked out by that time, I assume._"

"Yes. I have all intentions of making sure that we are right on schedule." The midnight-haired man confirmed. There was a dark smile on his face as he imagined what he would reap from the situation. He would not fail this time. This time…

"_If that is everything, I will be going._" The man on the other end replied.

"Thank you, Sasori-kun."

"_It was my pleasure, Itachi-sa—_"

His response was cut short as a voice abruptly overtook his volume.

"_Is that Itachi-sama? Tell him I said hi! Hi, Itachi-sama! Tell him that Tobi says hi!_"

"_Shut up, Tobi!_"

Itachi began rubbing his temples as he remembered the idiotic newest member of Akatsuki. That stupid little…thing had been causing so much disarray with his improper hyper attitude. He wondered why the Leader hadn't already killed him off.

"If that's everything, I need to be going. Otouto and Naruto-kun have planned for a day at the amusement park and they invited me." The midnight-haired man chuckled.

"_Yes, sir._" The puppet master resigned. For good measure, and to make sure that his supervisor was also aware that he was quite close to snapping, he yelled, "_Shut up, Tobi!_"

With that, Itachi ended the call, just as his younger brother and the blonde were coming around the corner.

"What do you mean 'Amusement parks are childish'?!" Naruto demanded in his poor imitation of his lover.

"Exactly what I said, dobe. Do you not understand Japanese?" The younger Uchiha responded arrogantly. "Amusements parks are for children. Why would anyone in their right mind want to spend their day surrounded by creepy looking costumes and disgusting fried foods?"

"A normal person!" the kit disagreed. "Why are you such a downer, bastard? Can't you learn to act a little less bastard-ish?"

"Dobe, even _normal_ people get tired of theme parks. You can't blame me for—"

"But we've never gone together!" the blonde complained loudly. He clutched the front of his lover's shirt and stared at him with pleading eyes.

Sasuke felt the guilt overriding his system. It was true, and although he knew that the kit had not intended to make him do so, he was feeling worse and worse by the second. Upon realizing that, he also received another: not once, during their time together, had he taken the blonde on a date. It seemed so trivial, so insignificant, that he'd overlooked that so many times. It had never even come to his mind.

A rare smile crossed his face, bittersweet. He hadn't locked up a single memory when they'd broken up. He had kept them with him. Over time, they had intensified. And right now, as he was holding his love in his arms, he knew that he'd been given another chance and that he really needed to use this to make up for his mistakes.

"Sasuke?"

The sudden quietness of his usually arrogant boyfriend scared the blonde for a moment. When the other man looked u at him with measuring eyes, so timid, the fear flared up in him again. He gripped the man's shirt tighter in his fists, his eyes still searching mist onyx ones for the source of his muteness.

A suddenly as it had happened, Sasuke's glazed look cleared and he noticed the obvious concern on the blonde's face. He bent down to press his lips softly to the kit's forehead.

"Alright, let's go, dobe."

"But Sasuke—!" Naruto protested.

"Otouto's right. If we don't hurry, the lines will get too long." Itachi interrupted.

A look of realization shot across the man's face, he gasped and grabbed his lover's hand to begin running to the car.

-----

"Who _is_ that?"

"Is he a friend?"

"Sasuke-kun looks happy with him, maybe they're close."

The younger Uchiha glared at the group of women who were gossiping about the smiling blonde clasped to his arm. He steered them towards another ride in order to lose sight of them. It was unfortunate, however, that there was just a gaggle more of women without anything better to do.

"Even Itachi-san, the president of Uchiha Corps, is with them." A surprised whisper floated towards them.

They were met with an angry glare from the younger Uchiha, as he pulled the clueless blonde from their too interested gazes.

While loading into the Ferris wheel, Sasuke observed how his blonde looked with amazement at the lights that had turned on when the sun had set, and the childish way he found everything to be fantastical.

Cerulean orbs met his and the kit laughed cheerfully.

The wheel happened to stop while they were on the very tip of it, and they had a view of the entire park as well as the city nearby.

"Sasuke! Look at that! The sky is so pretty!"

The blonde pointed to the sky where, off in the distant, fireworks were lighting up the sightless black. Blues and greens and reds seemed to explode randomly, but they were like choreographed dancers as they appeared across the heavens.

The Uchiha moved closer, until he was right behind the other man.

Naruto gasped when he turned to see his lover too close to his face. "S-Sasuke!" The way those dark orbs looked at him, he found himself melting.

They shined, even without a lot of light, and they shone with the proclamation of love. Unending love. All-consuming love. Possessive love.

Slowly, he closed the space between their lips. There was no urgency in their soft kisses.

The kit shifted to face his boyfriend, allowing the other man's arms to wrap around him as they continued to kiss deeply.

"Sasuke…" he whispered, brushing their lips together before moving in for another pulse-racing kiss.

Much to his surprise, the Uchiha did not try to begin feeling him up. It was as if he had regressed back…to their first time together. It wasn't as if Naruto didn't enjoy the passion that his lover always performed for him, but there were times that he just wanted a kiss. He wanted to just be held.

His arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck. When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard, but there was only a calmness that was mirrored in both.

They sat on the same seat and continued to gaze out into the night, content to be in the other's arms.

-----

"_Naruto, let the little guy rest. You're going to wear him out."_

_The blonde laughed. "I can't help it. He's too cute." The baby giggled as he tired to grab his father's fingers. He lunged one more time, only to fall on his butt. There was a slight taken aback look on his face before he raised himself up on wobbly legs and continued their game. The bliss that had surrounded this small family was almost tangible._

_And yet, regardless of the fact that the world seemed so much brighter, the darkness had a way of creeping up on the unprepared._

"_Naruto, why don't you take Akito-chan to the park for a little bit? I'm sure that the fresh air will be good for him, ne Akito-chan?"_

_The baby clapped his tiny, pudgy hands. An excited screech shot through the air. Both parents flinched, but they both smiled anyways. Naruto gathered his son in his arms and walked to kiss his fiancée on the cheek before walking out the door with his child, sometimes making noises to try to communicate with the boy._

_A bittersweet smile was pasted on the brunette's face._

_She wondered how long she'd have before they'd return. With her mind made up, she reached for a piece of stationary in the drawer._

_Goodbye._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Within the time I typed this chapter, the Christmas season had already come and gone, I'd been disappointed with the lack of reviews on _Seemingly Enough_ and my ankle gave me a hard time during one of my soccer games during school, which caused me to be forced to take another week off (during which time my team lost two consecutive games). Not the best way to sum up a holiday...

Please review. I'm going to say this now. If I don't receive another 5 reviews, at the least, within the next two chapters, I'm going to begin holding my chapters ransom. Meaning, that you all will not get another one, until I get the allotted reviews. At this point, all I expect is Crimson-chan saying that she's going to continue diligently commenting, because so far she's been the only one.

(sigh) Okay. I'm done ranting. But I'm serious when I say that.

Next Chapter: A pretty little bird, from out of the shadows came, followed by none other, than the one fighting fame.


	20. Imaginary

Mid-terms just passed. Holy crap. I did so well on them! I thought that I would have failed religion, because I didn't know anything on the test (but then again neither did anyone else in my class) so my teacher curved it 40%! That's pretty much like adding 40 extra points. The average in the class was a 51%... ouch. But I got a 96%!!! Yay!

Now, second semester frightens me. Please pray that I get good grades.

And I appreciate that my threat made some sort of a difference.

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah-thinking  
_Blah-_flashbacks  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rapid chaos, your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me_

"_Imaginary"-Evanescence_

Chapter 20: Imaginary

"Do you really have to leave, Itachi-nii?" Naruto pleaded. Itachi chuckled at the younger boy's expression.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I'm sure that we'll run into each other soon." He smiled before climbing into the black car.

The couple waved and smiled, both contemplating the man's ever-cryptic remarks. Confusion was an ever-present emotion while they were around the eldest Uchiha.

"It's too bad Itachi-nii couldn't stay." the blonde lament.

"No, it's not." Sasuke replied in a hard voice. When the kit looked over at him, he could see how his lover's eyes had narrowed to give proof to his statement; it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy having his brother around, but the man was sometimes too secretive for his own good, and that made the younger brother suspicious.

"It must've been so hard to keep you libido in check, huh bastard?" Naruto teased.

"Dobe, my aniki wouldn't be able to anything if I wanted to take you." He replied arrogantly.

"You know that's not true, because I wouldn't allow it. And neither would Itachi-nii. He would probably go on this long lecture about how an Uchiha should always represent himself with dignity in the eyes of the public."

"Right, usuratonkachi. Let's get back inside. We need to start packing."

The blonde sighed, knowing that he'd lost the argument, despite his clever efforts. As he watched the raven's retreating back, a naughty idea came to his head.

Quickly, he forced his formerly dejected pace to speed up so that he was in front of his boyfriend.

"Ne, Sasu-chan, do you think that Itachi-nii wants a Christmas present?" he asked, grabbing onto the other man's hand. He smiled when the Uchiha glared at him slightly.

"I don't know and I don't care, dobe."

"Hmm…but I had planned on getting him a really great gift… And then I could have gotten one for you while I was at it…why not save time and buy a gift at the same store?" He smiled angelically, internally finding it wonderfully laughable at how his lover had an extremely hard time not giving in to the chance to have the blonde get a naughty gift for him.

"I-I'm not saying anything, dobe. You're wasting your time." Sasuke replied behind his fist, trying to hide his blush.

"Awww….that's no fair, Sasu-_chan_. I really wanted to get you a nice gift this year." The blonde giggled. He walked away, hips swaying slightly, wanting to laugh loudly at his boyfriend's gullibility. How could he not have remembered that Christmas was a good number of months away? "Oh well. I guess that it doesn't matter."

There was look of regret on the raven's face as he processed the fact that he'd just turned down a chance to receive a gift, one of which he could have used quite cunningly. Unwilling to relinquish his pride, he hung his head and followed the thoroughly pleased blonde.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

"No matter what, don't leave." he whispered to the blonde.

Naruto snorted. "As if I'd go, anyway."

When the bell rang for the scene break, they both tensed as they waited for the irritated redhead to approach them. They watched as he eyes appraised them in their familiar stance. they blonde continued to cling to his boyfriend's arm, his expression vacant as he waited for the words that should start another war.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad that you're back. You have no idea how painful it's been."

"I think I do..." he said, smirking at his lover. The blonde smacked his arm playfully and tried to hide his faint blush.

Disgusted by how her attempt to make the Uchiha regretful had failed, Karin stormed away. She felt her temper rise when she bumped into something.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am!" the voice claimed.

"Next time what where you're going, you little runt!" she shrieked.

"I'll be right back." the raven said, "I need to go talk to sensei about the filming location of the next scene." Naruto nodded and watched as his lover retreated around the corner to find the blonde director. He unintentionally flinched as he heard Karin kick some empty paint cans that fell to the floor with a clatter.

His eyes wandered around the studio in an attempt to avoid the loneliness that he felt from being alone. The building reflected him in so many ways. It was bright in spot where there were sets and props; where there were things to see that should be acknowledged. Then there were the darkened and unlit areas. Areas that merely stored equipment and whatnot for the upcoming scenes and movies. They were of unimportant, unfinished, and lonely objects.

He sighed. He was lonely. How pathetic that he could compare himself to mere inanimate objects.

"Chichiue!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist. When he looked down, he saw his son smiling happily at up at him.

"A-Akito?!"

At first, he couldn't move, too stunned to force his body to move. It registered in his head that a small warmth was encased within his arms, but he could say anything else. Dark eyes looked at him questioning.

"Chichiue?"

And then he was squealing, hugging his son tightly in his arms. He picked up the small boy and began dancing around in a circle. "Akito! Akito!" He felt overjoyed, and he realized as the tears began flowing down his face, that he missed the young boy much more than he'd ever thought. He kissed the boy on the forehead and smiled through the streams.

"I'm glad that he called me then." Another voice said. As the pale body stepped out of the shadows, Naruto felt a whole new round of tears being called froth from his body.

"Sai!" he set his son down, and ran to hug his friend. It was amazing how easily worked up he'd gotten just from having his son and friend show up. He inhaled deeply, trying to stop the sobbing that wracked his chest.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't cry. You'll stain your shirt." the man chuckled. His hand moved to wipe away the marks one the blonde's face.

"I'm so glad that you came." he smiled at both of them. the two them mirrored his expression. They began talking, hoping to catch up on everything that they'd missed. Akito had received very good grades the past month, how he and Yuki had kissed (he only admitted embarrassingly after his chichiue tickled it out of him), and how much he had missed his family.

"Well, we missed you too. And I'm sure that Sasu—"

"Usuratonkachi! Deidara-sensei wants us to head over to the set for this scene."

"Otousan!"

Sasuke smiled as he saw his adopted son run towards him. He bent down to pick up they boy, chuckling at how tightly the boy clung to him.

"I missed you, otousan." Akito mumbled against his father's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Akito." He smiled, rubbing the crow's back soothingly. "Chichiue kept whining about how he wasn't able to see and how much he missed you." he feigned annoyance.

"Shut up, bastard! You missed him too!" the blonde yelled from across the studio.

Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

Meanwhile, Sai was standing awkwardly beside the blonde, confused by the camaraderie between his friend and the very good-looking actor. Or, at least he was, until the kit happily walked over to the other dark-haired man and kissed him full on the lips. Naruto smiled gleefully and turned back to address his friend.

"Sai, this is my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke." he declared proudly with a slight blush.

The other raven could feel the fire that had been smoldering within him turn into a pillar of flame. He hadn't realized that the blonde's absence from work had been because of a man…one who had performed a number of times for a more adult-oriented audience. He'd paraded his nude self before the eyes of millions so many times that there were quite a few people who had to have branded him a porn star by now. How could his blonde have said yes to a man like that? A man who could get any woman he wanted, so why settle for a man? The Uchiha had been known to play women like cards, discarding each one after the game was over. How could he let his blonde into such a precarious situation? He couldn't. It was that simple.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-kun." he said, plastering a fake smile onto his face.

"You as well." The Uchiha responded charitably.

There was a darkening in Sai's eyes as he observed the other raven's response. It seemed all fine on the surface, but the man could see that there was some other intention behind the kind greeting.

He wasn't an idiot; he knew that there was a mutual dislike between them. It was that absolute. There was always some sort of confrontation between men in love.

"C'mon dobe. Sensei wants us to hurry up." the Uchiha said in a soft voice.

He gazed at his lover, smiling happily. Naruto looked back, feeling his face heat up at his boyfriend's intense gaze. "What, bastard?" he asked, carefully setting their son down on the ground.

Sasuke said nothing. He merely pulled the blonde towards him and pressed their lips together. He forced his tongue into that warm cavern, smirking as he heard the kit moan. Naruto gasped and grabbed for the man, forgetting for a moment that his son was standing by them.

Sai, unable to look away, continued to watch them angrily. When those dark eyes met his, he growled inaudibly. He could feel the actor's gaze on him, and the aura of victory.

"Let's go." the raven whispered, as he pulled away to brush their lips together softly.

Naruto merely nodded, too heady from the spontaneous kiss to be able to organize his thoughts well enough. In a daze, the blonde grabbed for his son's hand and together they walked away towards the filming area.

"Hurry up, uncle Sai!" Akito yelled back towards the elder man.

Mechanically, the man followed behind them, unseeingly. There wasn't a person alive who wouldn't have gotten he hint from that. Strike that. There wasn't a _normal_ person alive who wouldn't have understood the point that the actor had been trying to get across.

_He's mine._

Of course Naruto would have gone along with that show. He was too innocent for his own good. He was blinded by the Uchiha's capability to entrance. Sai swore under his breath. There had to be some way for him to show the blonde that he'd loved for so long that the man that he was with wasn't the man he should be paired with.

He looked up, registering in his mind that the blonde was talking with mindless abandon and that the raven was smiling softly. There was something about that facial expression that seemed fake.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was walking on clouds. He was so ridiculously, out-of-character happy. He could easily compare it to his dobe's bliss. Having his son finally join them on the set, knowing that he'd be able to keep an eye on the boy, was probably one of the most assuring and content times he could have ever experienced (though he'd never admit it).

There was so much joy that would fill him up when he looked at his lover. The way his blue eyes sparkled. The way his blonde hair easily outshone the sun. And then there was his son. How his own brand of delight would blend with their combination and become a whole different emotion that would encompass them all.

Surely he could withstand anything with them nearby. There couldn't be anything that could taint their bonds, could there?

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**Well, I'm glad that I got this done. :D It makes me happy that it didn't take as long as it usually does. And the next chapter for Inceratura e Calare is nearly done, so if any of you are reading that, you can take comfort in that. If you have interest in that, the link to my other account is on my home page. It is a continuation of the Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer.

Please continue to review. Remember, at least 4 for the next chapter. Ransom is fun. :D

Next Chapter: Darkness doesn't bend easily. Doubt isn't easily embraced. Fear never sleeps.


	21. In Pieces

My freaking e-mail address was compromised, so I had trouble doing anything for the longest time, which pissed me off. I'm sorry if it seemed a little odd that I didn't respond to the reviews.

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah-thinking  
_Blah-_flashbacks  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--  
**_**  
**__There's truth in your lies,  
doubt in your faith,  
all I've got is what  
you didn't take_

"_In Pieces"-Linkin Park_

Chapter 21: In Pieces

Naruto whistled a happy tune as he made his way back to the table. The sweet and savory aroma of the buffet swelled in his senses, taunting his already growling stomach. The eggs, bacon, sausage, and potatoes looked so delectable, and though he was bitter that a place like this served absolutely no ramen, he knew from his former meals that one plate like this simply would not be enough. He had been eyeing the pastry table with its array of Danishes and muffins of the sort. Those would be his next target, he thought. A wider smile crossed his face as he spotted his three accomplices. His son had already begun working on his second plate food, devouring the waffles that he'd stacked up. Sasuke was slowly savoring the omelet that Naruto had forced him to get (instead of the onigiri that he'd reached for). He had to admit that it tasted good. Sai wasn't really eating the fruit that he'd served for himself. He was rather pondering it. The tension between him and the actor had caused him to lose his appetite. How fortunate, though, that neither Akito nor Naruto could tell.

"Hey bastard, hold my juice for me." the blonde demanded. Dark eyes narrowed in his direction, but he just sighted impatiently and waited for the man to grab the glass that he'd carefully cradled in the crook of his elbow.

"You could have just gone back after you set everything down, usuratonkachi. And was it really necessary to grab so much food? We're not going into hiding."

"If I had done that, then the old lady up there probably wouldn't have let me grab anymore." he replied defensively, gesturing to the woman who was trying to swiftly replace the dent left by his massive food massacre. She sent him a sharp glance before disappearing to the kitchen once again.

As the blonde settled himself into the chair, he watched as his boyfriend roughly placed his food on the table. Though he scowled, the kit knew that he was in a rather good mood. With Uchihas, nothing was ever obvious. But he'd been around them long enough to know how to understand the 'Uchiha non-verbal' language. In a quick glance, he looked over at Akito who still had his face in his plate like a starved dog in a feast.

"Dobe." The Uchiha whispered under his breath.

"Bastard." Naruto retorted with a joking smile.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke whispered, slowly closing the distance between their faces.

The kit pressed their lips together for the shortest second, with the lightest touch. He pulled back before it could get too heated, quite aware of the eyes that were on him and his lover, and smiled angelically. It dazzled the actor for a moment, causing him to smile unconsciously. Naruto chuckled in response to the fact that he knew the expression of content on his boyfriend's face was done without realization.

"Ewww!"

Both men looked at their son, the atmosphere having been ruined by the child's loud exultation.

Rather than meet their surprised expressions, he made sure to keep his gaze locked on the table. The blush on his face was fact enough that he'd been embarrassed by his parents kissing so passionately in public.

Naruto laughed, causing the boy to flinch.

"Why are you so embarrassed, Akito?"

"Because, mph…" he mumbled off, still unable to meet his father's gaze.

"What was that?" the kit question, placing his hands under his chin as he leaned forward on the table. There was a teasing tone to his voice that only made the young crow even more reluctant to answer the query.

"Because…it's embarrassing watching you guys kiss…" he responded, his blush darkening quite a few shades.

"You say that now…" the blonde began. "Ah, I can't wait until you start actually dating Midori-kun…I'll have so much fun bugging you about how all of your mushy-gushy faces that the two of you make at each other are so _embarrassing!_"

He laughed and his son just pouted, turning away to try to cling to his pride. After a moment, even Sasuke joined in, chuckling under his breath.

"Otousan!" Akito cried in exasperation and betrayal. He figured that his other father might help him, defend him, but he should have thought it through more carefully. Deep down, however, he was feeling so happy that he was close to bursting. Of the late, that had become a much more frequent emotion.

Watching them, one might have smiled at the happiness that seemed to flow, unbroken, through the atmosphere. But how wrong he would have been.

Anger raged, untamed and unrivaled, through Sai's veins. What right did this man before him have to flaunt the relationship that he had with _his_ blonde? _He _had known the blonde for so much longer. Knew so many more intimate details than this man could possibly know. He was surely so much more aware of the behavioral patterns of the blonde, like how he tended to think of himself as a 'container' for a demon and liked to act like a complete drama queen when he was drunk.

Surely this man could never understand that passionate make-out session that they'd had the one night when they'd both had the night off from the bar. It had been a party hosted by one of the usual customers, who had felt the need to thank them for hospitality (it had only been apparent that the man was drunk at the time when they'd arrived and he'd had his arm wrapped around a cross-dressing male).

They'd both gotten hammered, and without warning, the blonde had climbed on top of him to take his lips. When people had started sending off whistles in their direction, much to his surprise, the blonde had started to take off his shirt and continued to kiss down his chest.

From that point, it was blurry; he didn't remember anything after that, except that he'd woken up on the couch, shirtless, and with a groaning blonde curled up against his chest, whining about how bright the light was.

He shook his head, the memory dredging up some of his more graphic dreams that'd come after that. A victorious smile slowly formed on his face, as he came back to the present, but the scowl returned almost immediately as he watched the couple getting all close to one another.

Was this man aware, at all, of Naruto's past? The blonde had told him so many things. Did this man know that the blonde had been raped in high school? That the man who had done it had been one of his best friends? His lover?

What would the actor say if he knew that? Would he leave the blonde, as others had, once he found that out? Was the actor so fickle as to not want 'used goods'?

He scoffed under his breath. Of course he would. But before he could even begin to think about devising plans to let the man know, he felt guilt stop him in his tracks. He'd seen Naruto after those simple break ups with the girls that he had dated. He'd seen how _those_ people had left him after finding out that he'd been...used by someone. Especially another male. And the image of seeing Naruto depressed, rather, with no emotion, it had broken his spirit and he'd been at a loss of what to do. It had seemed like no matter what he'd done, there had been no change in the blonde's disposition, which was shocking because he'd been known for his resiliency.

He couldn't do it. He loved the blonde too much to want that. Even if he wasn't the one to have the blonde, he didn't want to make him miserable in order to get him.

The sharp ringing of Sasuke's cell tore him out of his contemplations.

"Hello? Yes…" he sighed, glancing at the three others at the table. "Of course."

He sighed once more in exasperation before hanging up on the person who was on the phone. The blonde stared at him questioningly.

"It was Deidara-sensei. He wants us at the press conference in the hotel we've been staying at. The movie is supposed to open up in two weeks, but we're not going to be able to make that timeframe. Our _vacation_ took up the time that we should have been putting the final touches on our scenes, and since I wasn't here for most of it, we can't finish it." Before the kit could start blaming himself, Sasuke continued. "Of course, I'm perfectly okay with that knowledge. I needed to spend some time with you."

He smiled lovingly in the blonde's direction.

Naruto, unable to keep his momentum, smiled back. Dismissing the news, they all climbed in the car and rode to the hotel.

"Sai, do you want to take Akito with you back to our hotel room? The conference will probably take about an hour." The blonde suggested as they all climbed out of the black Honda.

Reluctantly, though flawlessly without passing in the kit's range of perception, the other raven nodded and grabbed the young boy's hand to pull him off to the elevators.

Naruto waved at them until they disappeared before following his boyfriend, who had already begun walking towards the conference room.

-----

"I'd like to thank the press for assembling here today. I've got an apology to issue. On behalf of the cast and crew, I am sorry to say that the movie we have been filming, Six Second Distance, will be pushed back a couple of weeks. We are sorry about the delay, but we ran into a few snags along the way in editing." He sent a glare at Naruto and Sasuke, who were off to the side of the platform. Neither of them seemed to care, so the director was forced to turn back to the reporters. "That will be all."

Almost immediately, there were people pressing for information.

"Would it be too much to say what caused the problems?" one woman shouted.

Deidara sighed in resignation and he closed his eyes. Why, oh why, did he have to be the one to break the news? 

"That would be my fault."

All heads turned towards the shadows, mouths agape, as they recognized the voice who had spoken. Towing the blonde with him, the Uchiha made his way onto the platform, to stand next to the livid director. HE glanced at Naruto, who looked down in embarrassment. Then he looked at their connected hands, their clasped bond, and finally at the reporters in front of him.

"The reason that the movie has been delayed is my fault entirely. I apologize for any inconveniences and the trouble, but I had my reasons." He didn't sound repentant at all. Rather, he sounded proud, perhaps smug, of what he'd done. An arrogant smirk crossed his face, one of which made quite a few female reporters swoon.

"But Uchiha-san, you still haven't said what the reason is that you are to be blamed for this." A man clarified.

The raven chuckled, startling and dazzling a few more people, before sobering up. "I felt that it would be a good opportunity to take a vacation with my boyfriend." He explained, gesturing towards the blonde who flushed a fiery red.

"Bastard…" Naruto whispered quietly to the actor.

"Hn. Dobe." He smiled softly, turning towards his lover. Slowly, the blonde lifted his head, the blush still highlighted upon his face. Sasuke bent down to kiss the off-guard kit, chuckling when he felt the other man clutch his shirt to hold himself up. Though it was merely a short peck, it had sapped all of the strength in his legs.

"This is my boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto." He said when he pulled away.

Suddenly, the world grew brighter and intimidating. Cameras were flashing left and right, and people were now yelling their questions all at the same time. The order had quickly flown away.

"Uzumaki-san! How long have you known Uchiha-san?!"

"Uchiha-san, what does this mean about your relationship with Karin-san? Was there really anything between the two of you? How has this affected your relationship ion the set of the movie?"

"Uchiha-san, are there any plans for marriage anytime soon?" 

"Do you have sex?" 

"Do you use protection?" 

"Do you have any children, Uzumaki-san?"

"Excuse me!" Sasuke interjected. "Please. I'd be willing to answer your questions if there was to be more order."

Immediately, the crowd silenced.

"Uchiha-san, how long have you known Uzumaki-san?"

Sasuke smiled, not smirked, as he remembered the better times. "I've known Naruto for quite a very long time. We've been friends since we were younger. I guess you could say that we've had a very _intimate_ relationship from the beginning."

Naruto looked away from the people who were frantically trying to write down what the dark-haired man had proclaimed. Had the raven really just told these sharks of their past? Of course, he wouldn't mention the more aggressive times, because that would take a huge toll on his job, but…Naruto didn't understand. He could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest, pounding in his ears. The red had not drained from his face yet, and he felt as though it had no intention of it.

Could it have been because Sasuke had announced them publicly? He trembled at the thought. Did that mean they were official now? He berated himself for thinking otherwise just because they'd had the blessing of privacy. Strangely, he didn't feel so smothered. The worry and concern were gone.

It was odd, how he felt happy, almost giddy right now. He giggled softly, drawing the attention of his boyfriend.

He smiled, so purely it dazzled the man, and intertwined their hands, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's shoulder.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

"_Good morning, Akito." the blonde said softly, as he picked his baby up out of his crib. The small child rubbed his eyes sleepily and smiled up at his father. The young crow was now 20 months old and happily attempting to converse with his father._

"_Pway! Pway!" the boy chanted, slapping his curled up fists against Naruto's shoulder._

"_You really want to play now?" he asked, as though he hadn't heard his son. "But we need to cook breakfast. You want breakfast, don't you?"_

"_Nummies!" the baby clapped._

_The blonde's rich laugh filled the air as the two to them made their way to the kitchen. The one-bedroom apartment that they resided in wasn't very large, so it was awfully crowded and messy. The kit almost tripped over a pile of laundry that was to be washed. Akito's high-pitched peals of laughter shot through the air, thinking it was a ride._

_He pouted when he realized that it wasn't, and he let out a disappointed sigh. Naruto smiled sorrowfully and set his son down in his playpen to begin looking for ingredients for their breakfast._

_He abandoned his mission when his cell phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"Naruto-kun? Are you at home?_" the voice responded._

"_I-Itachi-nii?! Is that you?!"_

_The man chuckled. "_Of course._"_

"_Yeah, I'm at home. I just woke up and I'm about to make breakfast." the blonde explained._

"There's no need. I'm coming over right now. I've got anpan. (1)_"_

"_Itachi-nii, you don't need to do that! It's fine!"_

"Naruto-kun, I've got a few things that I want to talk with you about._" the man stated point blank._

_The line went silent for a moment, and one would have though that the blonde had hung up on the other man, but the Uchiha didn't fret. He'd known the blonde for long enough to be confident in saying that Naruto was merely thinking._

"_That's fine. I'll see you when you arrive." Knowing the midnight-haired man would not take 'no' for an answer, he'd had no choice but to give in to what he wanted. Tossing his cell lightly onto the couch cushions, he sat gingerly on the floor, his back pressed against the side of it._

_His head hung limply over his pulled up knees. The fatigue that was poisoning his body was moving much more slowly than before, and doing more damage than it had in the past. Memories of his past, the years that weren't so great, that plagued him each and every night. Sleeplessness wasn't a stranger to him anymore. His eyes were taped open out of fear of seeing those dark eyes, two sets, of people who had hurt him._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Alright, I'm lazy and don't feel like typing any more. Small cliffie. Deal with it. I'm a little irritated right now, not at anyone here (though that could easily change), but it's sort of detrimental to my writing. I will have the next chapter up faster this time, I hope. I actually have it planned what I want now.

Ransom: 4 reviews.

Otherwise, I'll laugh as you all die of anticipation.

And for those of you who read my Twilight story, I just remembered, you poopies didn't review! I have absolutely no reviews on my latest chapter! Crimson-chan, you I'm going to call out because you're the only one I know by name! So review! Nyar!

Next Chapter: You won't beat me. There's no one who can get in between us now. I'm not going to let him go.


	22. Everything You Want

I'm here again. Things are okay. Finally! I'm done with A Tale of Two Cities! I hated that book! And by the way, we're close to the end of the story. Shocking, I know. This is actually my first long-running story. Well, technically my first born. My poor baby will be graduating from me… (cries)

Okay, enough of the dramatics.

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah-thinking  
_Blah-_flashbacks  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_I am everything you want,  
I am everything you need,  
I am everything inside of you  
that you wish you could be,  
I say all the right things,  
at exactly the right time,  
But I mean nothing to you  
and I don't know why._

"_Everything You Want"-Vertical Horizon_

Chapter 22: Everything You Want

As the two of them walked arm-in-arm back to the room, Naruto couldn't fight the smile that was plastered on his face. Nor could he avoid the giggle that slipped from between his lips.

"You're happy." The raven commented.

In reply, he just giggled again.

"It's distracting me, dobe." Sasuke said in a sultry voice, slowly pressing his body against the other man's.

Up against the door of their room, the kit could feel the heat seeping out of his lover's body, and he grew bold. Without hesitation, his hand cupped the tent in the Uchiha's pants. He chuckled when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He rubbed his palm along the fabric, growing hotter himself at the other man's heavy breathing on his neck.

The raven's mouth slid along his neck, sucking harshly and leaving as many hickeys as he could. He pulled the blonde's shirt down far enough so that he could lick the skin on his collarbone. When the tightening in his stomach drew upon him too quickly, his teeth sank into his boyfriend's shoulder to prevent himself from yelling.

Naruto's sight blurred, his emotions dancing between pain and pleasure, and he was panting as roughly as the pale man.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said softly, his hand snaking into his pocket to grab the room key. This wasn't enough. A hand job would never be enough. Not when their hearts would always want more. One more kiss. One more hug. One more moan. One more round.

They calmly walked into the suite, though their hearts and their wants were anything but that. The kit walked over to the table and took off his jacket before glancing back at his boyfriend who was staring at him, his onyx eyes looking depthless and enticing.

Wordlessly, he walked over to the man and pressed a hand on his chest. He could feel the Uchiha's heartbeat beneath, thumping at regular intervals. Standing on his tiptoes, he leaned up and whispered, "Let's do this slowly, Sa-su-_chan_."

His teeth caught his lover's earlobe and he tugged softly, calling forth a soft groan from the taller man.

Smoothly, he maneuvered them to the bed, where the blonde straddled the actor. His hands moved with no hurry to undress the man beneath him. He unbuttoned the man's shirt with ease, but to the Uchiha's surprise and pleasure, he bent down to engulf one of those pale pink buds. His hand painstakingly toyed with the other, and the raven's hands gripped his hair, crying out his name periodically.

Naruto could feel something sticking deliciously into his rear, and without thinking, ground himself into that bulge, moaning when he conjured up the image of its full length and width entering him.

The raven was immobile, sucked too far into the emotions to be able to react. When the movement and pressure ceased, he growled, only to feel even more turned on than before.

The dobe, who was still straddling him, had stripped his shirt and pants off of himself and was touching his angry and red erection. Cerulean eyes trained themselves on the seraphic face and demanded, _watch_.

One hand was moving along his length, the other toying with his nipples. He moaned loudly and the pace of his progression quickened. A finger touched the tip and he shuddered heavily with the sudden influx of pleasure.

Sasuke was suddenly jealous that he wasn't the one causing that pleasure that was mapped out on his boyfriend's face.

The green that tainted him flared up, even brighter, when he saw slim fingers slipping in and out of the man. Though Naruto called his name, though Naruto's movements were for him, he disapproved of how he wasn't allowed to touch what was rightfully his by the power of love.

He was prepared to tackle the blonde to the bed, to make those intruding digits cease their crime, but the kit shot him a look that demanded that he keep his temper in check. _Please_, the man asked silently.

Slowly, the blonde's movements quickened in their pace again. "S-Sasuke!" he moaned. "Nngh…!"

Unable to withstand the temptation any longer, the raven sat up and engulfed Naruto's manhood.

"Ah!" the blonde cried with surprise as he emptied himself into the waiting cavern. The comforter on the bed bunched up in his grip. The way that his boyfriend had casually assaulted him was a little irritating. Couldn't the bastard just let him have his fun? "I…told you…hah, to watch…bastard…"

"As if I would, dobe…" the man responded, wiping the sides of his mouth where the liquid had slipped out.

Naruto scowled momentarily, but his features immediately shifted to portray pleasure as his boyfriend began to suck on his dick once again.

"N-No! S-Stop!" the kit tried to say, but within seconds, he relinquished all power he had over his body and allowed himself to become putty. Both of his hands gripped the pillow under his lover's head, and without realizing it, he had shifted his body so that his groin was directly above Sasuke's face.

He tried to keep his hips from thrusting into that heat, as a last act of insolence, but when he felt slender fingers invading his rear, stimulating him from the inside, he couldn't help his actions. They'd taken over without his permission, but at that moment, he couldn't complain.

The raven's tongue was dancing erotically around his cock, stroking the underside, playing with the tip, until he was finally deep-throated and he came with a loud shout.

His heartbeat was raging and his mind was so fuzzy that he hadn't even realized that the actor had changed their positions until he felt the tip of the man's penis pressed against that puckered hole. Eyes widened, he took in the full sight, once again unable to stop his self's primal reaction.

The raven's cock was so big, much thicker than it normally was. Sasuke saw his response and chuckled evilly. "You're performance was really something, dobe."

That was all he said before thrusting himself into the blinding heat.

Naruto moaned for all he was worth. It definitely was bigger. And he loved it.

Tanned arms wrapped around the porcelain body, gripping tighter than chains. He tried to pull his lover closer to him; he wanted it deeper.

When the raven began rocking himself into the blonde, nothing could stop him. The way his lover whispered his name, shouted it, clawed at his back begging for more, pressed against him so pleasantly, rode him so roughly, all of those things were what he craved.

Sasuke knew he'd hit the mark when the blonde's entire body convulsed. He hadn't been thrusting lightly either. Faster and faster he moved his hips, with perfect aim, calling forth such wonderful sounds from the young man beneath him, until he came.

He continued to move, riding through his orgasm, until his stomach tightened again and he sprayed his seed deep within the smaller man once more.

Unable to keep himself held up any longer, his arm strength deteriorating with the blankness of his mind, he rolled onto his back, taking his still clinging lover with him to lie on his chest. He pulled out slowly, watching with slight amusement as the kit shivered.

Softly, he brushed his lips against Naruto's forehead, inhaling deeply to soak in their scent.

The blonde moaned in appreciation, snuggling closer into his boyfriend's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover, encompassing him in warmth.

Despite the fact that it was barely midday, lethargy swept through their bodies and claimed them mercilessly.

**-----**

When the Uchiha awoke, it was pitch black, both inside the room and out. Much to his surprise, as he glanced at the electronic alarm clock beside them, it was only seven 'o clock. He looked back towards his blonde who was mumbling softly in his sleep and clutching him closer.

"Don't…eat…my ramen…bastard…"

"Dobe. I hate ramen, remember?" said bastard whispered lovingly. He loved how completely and utterly defenseless his kit was when he was asleep. If there was one thing that he'd refused to remember of as a bad thing (from their younger years), it was how Naruto managed to talk in his sleep.

Every time after they'd had sex, he'd lie awake and watch the smaller boy sleep. And it was all just to hear those quietly uttered words…

"Love you…"

Yep. Those ones.

He smiled sweetly and kissed the blonde's forehead before removing himself from the bed. Quickly, he redressed himself, throwing on some jeans and a zip-up jacket over his t-shirt.

Silently, he snuck out of the room.

Waiting for the elevator, he was met with an irritating sight.

Sai was coming out of the hallway opposite of him.

"Where's my son?" he asked in a conversational tone, though he was genuinely concerned.

"_Naruto-kun's_ son is asleep right now. I was just heading down for a drink. What about you, Uchiha-san? Where is Naruto-kun?" the other raven answered in a hard tone.

"My _lover_ is a bit…tired, from our earlier activities." He responded, the kindness slipping out of his voice rapidly. It was a hit below the belt, dangling what this man wanted right in front of his face, but he wasn't going to play fair. The blonde was his. Always had been and it wouldn't change.

"Why don't you just say it, Uchiha?" Sai said, dropping all formalities. "You don't like me. I don't like you. For one reason and one reason alone."

"Because the man you love is in love with me?" the actor said, the infamous Uchiha smirk painted on his face.

Sai's jaw tightened. If he didn't restrain himself, he might have attacked the other man. He had anticipated this person's underhanded attacks, and he had planned a few himself. They were full bluffs, but that didn't mean that he couldn't take whatever reactions and leverage was available to him.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I was you, Uchiha. There are so many things that you've never known about him, that he's only confided in me." The man began. Gleefully, he watched as the actor's arrogant expression twitched slightly. He could see doubt in the man's eyes.

That was all he needed. That small seed of uncertainty was all he required to wedge something between them and get his chance back.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--  
**

_Akito's childish giggle brought him out of his dark thoughts. He looked up to find the child clinging to the side of his playpen and attempting to stand on his wobbly legs._

_He forced a smile for his son's sake. There was no use in dwelling on the past._

_The doorbell rang and the noise made him jump a bit. Grumbling, he got to his feet and yanked the door open._

_For a moment, his heartbeat picked up as a familiar face filled his mind. The soft onyx eyes, those thin lips…but the smile that had been threatening to break loose slackened once again when he realized that he was imagining things. It was Itachi who stood in front of him, and not…that person._

"_Good morning, Naruto-kun." the man greeted softly._

"_Itachi-nii…" he replied solemnly._

_The elder man stepped into the apartment, after allowing the blonde to relieve him of his jacket. He glanced over at the kit's son, who was smiling at him toothily. He smiled back and picked up the young boy._

"_So, Itachi-nii. What did you have planned for us today?" Naruto questioned in a tone even more saturnine._

_The midnight-haired man simply looked at him with sadness and sympathy in his eyes._

_-----_

"_Naruto-kun," he said. ", you need to be open about this, please."_

_Though he was for from wanting to be reasonable and cooperative, he could hear the sincerity in the older man's voice. He knew that his brother only wanted the best for him. Nothing more._

_The strange fondness that he'd developed never failed to astound Naruto, but it wasn't as if he was going to reject it. He felt so protected, knowing that this man would always be there for him, even when said man's younger brother failed to do so._

_And deep down, though he never would have dared to admit it aloud, there was something more that boiled between them. Naruto enjoyed it more than he should have when the eldest Uchiha picked him up for 'quality time', as the latter put it. He liked it when the man would hug him in greeting or in leaving. He __**loved **__it when they would talk, and he listened to everything the blonde said._

_He had only realized recently that there may have been an ulterior motive._

_Itachi looked like…Sasuke._

_His mannerisms, his aloofness, his possessiveness, his protectiveness, his ability to comfort him, his eyes…they all reminded him of Sasuke._

_It was horrible, and he knew that, but he couldn't control himself. Not when the longing remained in his heart…_

_The dim lights of the hall forced him to come to. He choked off a scoff as he took in the sight on the door: _Pein, M.D., Psychiatrist.

_What good was a shrink going to do for him now? The one who had been with him after his hospital release…Shizune? She'd managed to help him overcome his social phobia _(A/N: the fear of people in general and/or their judgments and presence)_, to an extent. He'd gotten slightly more comfortable around people he knew, and had known for the majority of his life, but that didn't mean that he'd forgotten anything._

_Hesitantly, he stepped into the office, slightly shocked to find it completely empty except for the expressionless woman behind the desk._

"_Good morning, Itachi-sama. Are you here to see Pein?" she asked in a monotone._

_The midnight-haired man nodded, tilting his head to indicate the blonde who was adjusting his son on his hip._

_The woman nodded in reply and then glanced at Naruto. It didn't make him any more comfortable; if anything, he was even more uneasy now._

"_Naruto-kun, I think it would be beneficial to explain this now. Pein's ways aren't like any other therapists'. There are a lot of people who question him. But as far as methods go, his have a one-hundred percent guarantee. I need you to trust me. And I should mention that you shouldn't be alarmed. Throughout this entire process, he won't have the same appearance. When you see him next time, he'll look like a different person; it has something to do with the initial nervousness and honesty that a patient uses with first greetings…" he trailed off. "That's simply the way he works."_

_Reluctantly, the blonde nodded and followed the older man into another poorly-lit hallway filled with medical degrees under various names, all of them extremely foreign to the Japanese tongue. Naruto understood what Itachi had said once he realized there was only a singular door at the end of the hallway._

_The purple-haired woman who had led them there stopped and opened the door for them._

"_Thank you, Konan." the Uchiha said._

"_Of course." she replied emotionlessly before returning to her place behind the front desk._

_The kit stepped timidly into the room, which didn't look any better or inviting than the rest of the building. The man resting behind the small table, quite nicely kept in opposition to the floor and its clutter, had orange hair and a number of piercing on his face that made him look intimidating._

"_Pein, this is the one that I wanted you to take a look at."_

_Said man gave a one-over of the Uzumaki family, of father and son, and then motioned for them to be left alone. The midnight-haired man took the child from his adored younger brother figure and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them._

_Timorously, Naruto placed himself in front of the other man. The way this person's gaze held his own made his hands sweat and shake._

"_Uzumaki-san, if you wouldn't mind explaining to me you situation, I would appreciate it." he began in a soft voice._

_The blonde nodded and began to spin the tale of his life. Of when he'd first met Sasuke as children, their first kiss (how awkward it had been in front of his father), their first time (he had explained in full detail, blushing darkly the entire time), and finally, their break-up._

_All the while, the orange-haired man simply nodded, taking in all that he could. This blonde person in front of him desperately needed __**that**__._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

I know that Konan calls Pein, Nagato, but I didn't want to have to confuse the whole scenery. And I'm not entirely sure if Itachi would address Pein as Pein-sama or not since he (cough) dead.

Well, you guys know the drill. 4 reviews for the next chapter. I'll try to review as soon as possible. No worries.

Next chapter: The world seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, as he realized that he would never fully outrun the sable-headed man.


	23. So Far Away

I'm back. Here's the chapter. Sorry I took so long.

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah-thinking  
_Blah-_flashbacks  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_I've been changing, but you'll never see me now_

_I've been changing, but you'll never see me now_

_I'm blaming you for everything_

_Coz what I'm looking for are the answers_

_to why these questions never go away_

"_So Far Away"-Crossfade_

Chapter 23: So Far Away

"_What exactly is…__**that**__, sir?" the blonde asked, trying to keep his voice level._

_Pein looked at the younger boy for a moment and then spoke. "Do you believe in entrancement, Naruto-kun? I understand it is also known as hypnotism."_

_That threw the kit off for a moment. Of all the ridiculous cure-alls that he'd heard of, hypnotism seemed to be the most common of them all and it was supposedly the most accomplished form of therapy that one could go through._

_The woman at the hospital, Shizune-nee-chan, had tried to a more traditional method of having him recall all of his fears and then find a way to distract himself. But that became almost impossible, and the sessions had become much more of a task of keeping his fear at bay. Every time he'd even begun to try to dig up the memory, fear and horror had drowned him._

"_I don't really trust that; but I guess that at this point, it's somewhat moot. I don't think Itachi-nii would let me walk out of here without any change after he brought me all this way." He sighed in resignation, adjusting himself to get into a more comfortable position in the lumpy chair. Naruto remained silent for a moment before continuing._

"_I really want this to work…" he confessed in a small voice. "I-I'm always so afraid of everything it takes a way from my time with my son!! I can't stand falling asleep anymore because I'm so afraid of seeing Sasuke…"_

_He choked on the sobs that begged to be released. The blonde could still see his ex-boyfriend's eyes, how they glinted with twisted anger. How they were clouded by the illness doubt had planted. The boy was so unaware of himself, so caught up in the scenes that were set on repeat in his head; he didn't realize the way his body was trembling._

_Pein observed the kit, watching how sever his reaction was to his ex-friend. He'd seen cases like this, where one of his patients had been hurt so deeply that he had no choice but to erase all of his memory. The man had been so caught up in his fears and worries that all of his _normal_ techniques had been thwarted and he'd been forced to use __**that**__._

"_Do you know what I'm going to do?" he questioned abruptly, slicing through the tension that had been steadily growing._

"_No." the blonde admitted, regaining control of his body as he was pulled from his nightmare._

"_Technically, I'm sealing away parts of your memory."_

"_My memory?"_

"_Yes. Essentially, this won't erase all of your memory, just what I'm aiming for. You will still remember your son, but everything else, like your former lover as well as anything closely related to him, will disappear. You will not be affected in your everyday life." Pein's expression had not changed at all. He didn't look affected by the blonde's hesitant and confused questioning. It was normal, all of it; and most of the time, his patient had second thoughts about the procedure and resigned the idea completely._

_Naruto said nothing more, and jus stared at him, as if trying to organize all of the information he'd been served. _

_Taking this as a sign of acceptance, the therapist continued. "You have two choices: you can choose to begin your treatment now or we can set this off until another time when you're more comfortable, if you prefer. I can have Konan schedule these dates as soon as we're done."_

_The blonde sat there for a moment longer, still remaining mute. What else was he supposed to do? Cry because he'd be losing a part which had remained with him for the majority of his life? His childhood had been filled with Sasuke. His adolescence had been filled with Sasuke._

_This would mean erasing his life. That was the basic fact of it. He knew, deep within himself, that this was what it would take for him to be able to start healing. But could he take that step to get to the starting point?_

"_Now. Please…"_

_Pein nodded and pulled him closer, their gazes locked for a moment. Naruto gasped as he watched the other's eyes change from their original purple color to a design of enlarging rings._

"_You are freed. The pain you have suffered has disappeared. Peace be drawn to your soul. You are unchained from pain."_

_Naruto was unable to describe the emotion that took hold of his body at that point. It wasn't as though he didn't have control, not like he'd escaped, but more as though he'd found himself in a place that wrapped him warmly in a tight embrace. He was floating…along a river with a soft current to match it._

_-----_

"_You know that he won't remember you, right, Itachi?" the orange haired man inquired solemnly. He leaned against the wall and glanced over at the other man._

_The Uchiha's expression had not changed. There was no emotion as he whispered, "Yes."_

_Pein placed a hand on his shoulder, acknowledging the courage it took for the midnight-haired man to give up his place in the boy's heart. But how foolish he was… even if he let made known his knowledge of Itachi's plans for the future, for him and the young blonde, it would change nothing. Uchihas were painfully stubborn._

_He led the man back into the room where the blonde was lying, asleep, across the couch._

_His longing to touch the younger boy stabbed him time and time again as he picked up the kit and walked him out of the office. Their bond which had built up over time, first with the simple meeting as Sasuke's older brother, and then as the kit's support system when his fool of a brother had decided to become sink even lower into idiocy, was now gone and would not find it's way back._

_Pein had followed him back into the room._

"_There is a chance, right, Pein?" The midnight-haired man asked calmly._

_The orange-haired one tilted his head in confusion, silently questioning as to what the other was referring to._

"_There is a chance that he will…regain his memories?" Itachi clarified._

_Hesitantly, he answered, "Yes. If there is enough interference with the process, for instance if your otouto were to show up one day, it is possible. That would very easily shatter this."_

_The Uchiha nodded. He wrapped the kit in his arms, holding him close as though he intended to kiss him, and carried him down the hallway. He nodded once in the direction of the emotionless purple-haired woman who had opened the door for him on the way out._

_On the drive home, Itachi glanced longingly at the blonde-haired boy in the passenger seat._

_Hesitantly, his hand reached over, of its own accord, and tenderly stroked his cheek._

_He jerked his hand back as though it'd been burned, because at that moment, the kit had moaned._

_Angrily, he held the steering wheel in an increasingly tightening grip. His sight bled red, threatening to be taken over by the furiousness that seemed so absolutely pleasant._

_Even in Naruto's damn sleep, he was still second._

_**Sasuke**__._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

**((Two year time jump))**

_Naruto smiled as he walked out the front door, his gaze lingering on the small dark-haired boy who waved at him. "Bye-bye, chichiue!"_

_Sakura held him in her arms, a tight smile on her face because of her disagreement with his occupation. She knew that on a Saturday night, there were many people who would be frequenting the back rooms at the bar as well as the blonde man who was walking away from them._

"_Let's go, Akito-kun. It's time for bed."_

"_No! No! We play games!" the crow giggled, scrambling away from rosette._

"_Get back here, you little runt!" she cried, laughing loudly as she chased him into the house._

_The blonde's smile grew while he backed up in the driveway._

_The night had fallen by the time he arrived at the club, and even before he'd taken a step out of the vehicle there had already been men to give him pointed looks._

_A Man with dark brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks and another with long, dark hair and pale eyes in particular: Kiba and Neji. Theses two had been close to him since high school, regrettably never having confessed their love for him because of his possessive boyfriend. And now that he'd been employed at a place which offered its bartenders as entertainment in place of those dancers, who were often more trouble than they were worth, they had been there to support him. It was pathetic though that they were his most frequent customers._

_Neji, though a refined up-and-coming businessman truly enjoyed drowning himself in heavy alcohol and the luscious heat of a particular blonde_

_Kiba, on the other hand, was quite an animal and had a fetish for bondage. He often even brought his own "toys" because he was too much of an exhibitionist to want to waste time taking the blonde to his house for the privacy._

_However, tonight was when the Hyuuga tended to take Naruto after his shift at the end of the night. _

_As he watched the blurring crowds sweat out alcohol and inhibitions, his mind wandered. In the past, he'd asked them so kindly to blindfold him, because although he was in no position to reject a request while he was in such a fragile state of economy, a small part of him was disgusted with the way he sold his body._

_But that small, timid voice in him often lost out to the pleasure that was injected to his veins once he was finally in that compromising position. Though his sight was absolute black, he found himself being comforted by that color. He could only guess that was because he didn't have to acknowledge the sickening fact that he was, for the most part, a prostitute._

_Numerous people came to him, asking if he'd like to meet up after he was done with his work, and some of them even looked half-decent for being drunken party-goers, but he had to decline because of his previous engagement._

"_Naruto-kun, are you alright?"_

_The blonde's head snapped in the direction of the voice. He was met with dark eyes that were unfamiliar; he was staring directly at the other man who worked with him: Sai._

_That was the only introduction he'd been given, and he had immediately thought that the man was awfully shady. But after a few more hours with him, he'd realized that the man was normal…well, as normal as most people are._

"_Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his nape._

_Sai had learned to recognize the smile Naruto would fake, having been a CIA agent (apparently) before he'd retired and decided to become a bartender (though he was hardly a year older than the blonde)._

_Thinking that the conversation was over, the kit turned back to the jumbled personnel on the floor. Neji was seated at a lone seat in one corner of the bar, watching him with hawkish eyes._

_It didn't matter much to the kit, however. If there was a way to earn money, to support his son, he would go to whatever length was necessary._

_Because it was now that his son was his first priority. Above all._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Yes, we now know that Ita-chan was in love with Naru-chan! ZOMG! lolz I'm sorry this is so short. I'm stressed because finals are coming up and I've got a research paper due for English (sigh). I'm also aware that the Rinnegan doesn't have the power to hypnotize (if you didn't get that earlier, that was Pein's therapy capabilities), but when I first saw it in the manga, I had the reaction of a monkey. (i.e. I went, "Ooh! Hypnotic thingy!)

What's going to happen next?! Hell, I don't even know…

So yeah, please review. I'm going to hope that I don't have to remind everyone of the ransom at this point, because I really would like to have you guys review of your own volition rather than by my threats.

Next Chapter: Desperation drives even the most firm person to the edge of sanity.


	24. Smile for the Paparazzi

I'm back. So here we have the next chapter. Finals are almost over! Merf!

The next chapter of Ashes should be out soon.

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah-thinking  
_Blah-_flashbacks  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

_Strike while it's hot  
there ain't much room at the top_

_Party queens if you wanna be seen  
take a shit where you sleep  
and smile real wide for the  
pa-pa-pa-pa-paparazzi  
pa-pa-pa-pa-paparazzi everywhere_

"_Smile for the Paparazzi"-Cobra Starship_

Chapter 24: Smile for the Paparazzi

"Better put that smirking face back in your pocket, Uchiha. I promise you, it's more trouble than it's worth, trying to keep the signs from showing." the artist said, the fake smile permanently pasted to his face.

"What do you care?" the raven sneered.

"You do understand that Naruto-kun has his own mind, right?" he laughed once, a cold and horrendous cackle. "I wonder how easily he'd stand up and walk away from you…"

Sasuke's eyes narrow. His fists clenched tightly, trembling ever so slightly as he tried to rein his anger in. His vision took on a slightly red view. The artist's face looked positively cheerful, as he took in the Uchiha's expression. Sasuke's thoughts swam in a fiery rage, burning him completely with the quite real possibility that this man knew what he was talking about. Sasuke recognized him from the night he'd seen Naruto again.

This man had been, to his extreme pleasure, rather surprised to see that the blonde had kissed the artist. Although it was an acknowledgement that the act was uncommon, that didn't lessen the fact that it had happened.

"What's your relationship with Naruto?" the Uchiha finally allowed, his curiosity and possessiveness getting the better of him.

Sai simply smiled with cruel intentions.

-----

Sasuke's urge to get something to eat had suddenly manifested itself as a craving for alcohol to drag him to the depth s of oblivion. He greeted the maître d', who amiably seated him in a darkened corner of the restaurant. Despite the few people who dared to peek in his direction, the solace he found in being alone was comforting. It allowed him to be with his thoughts. To get rid of those dark temptations that plagued his mind at the moment.

"_Naruto-kun and I were very close to one another after we met. He said he was looking for someone to help him through the hard times he was going through." He said slyly, omitting how it had merely been that he was lacking income and was struggling to keep his residence in his housing complex. "Akito was actually only a few years old by then, I guess. He can't remember much of what happened. But whenever Naruto-kun found that he had too much to handle, too much on his plate, I was often the one to take care of his son."_

_He laughed hollowly. "He once called me 'dad.' Did you know that? He honestly thought of me as his dad. Blondie did what he could, but I figure Akito thought that he could call me his other parent because I cared for him so much."_

The Uchiha's fist tightened on his glass of bourbon.

"_And you think that gives you the right to meddle in Naruto's life now?" the raven inquired._

"_Considering how much time I've spent with him, and how much you _haven't_, I do think that gives first dibs." The bartender offered. "You met him all of two months ago, if that. And you think that just because he slept with you, that means something?"_

Another burning swig of the alcohol passed down his throat. The room was beginning to get fuzzy at the edges, no longer discernable by his confused sight.

"_You're not the only one. While we were on duty at the club, he would take any customer, man or woman, if they'd be willing to pay a proper fee. He never complained about it. He just accepted the money because it would help him get through."_

"_Are you trying to imply something?" the raven hissed through his teeth._

"_I _did_ say anyone, didn't I?"_

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed under his breath. He slammed his cup onto the table, not caring if he'd upset a few of the other patrons. He didn't want to be away any longer. This was madness, trying to escape everything. He knew he could face anything if Naruto was there with him.

He threw two twenties on the table without care and walked out of the eatery.

_The ding of the bell which alerted the floor arrival broke them out of their bubble._

_Sai left without a glance backwards. Once the man was out of hearing range, and before he could stop himself, Sasuke declared, "He'll never be yours. I've had to fight people like you since high school. He's not going to leave me this time."_

-----

By the time he'd slunk back into the room, it was about ten o' clock. A still naked Naruto was tossing in the bed, the blankets wrapped around his legs. Sasuke tossed his jacket onto the armchair and knelt onto the bed, not bothering to rid himself of the other articles of clothing claiming his body. The moment the mattress dipped under his weigh, the kit ceased his movement and his tensed body relaxed. Much to the raven's surprise, and pleasure, the other curled up against his leg, nuzzling it.

A soft smile formed on his face, and he stroked the blonde's hair. A contented sigh was ushered forth from his mouth and he slipped further into his slumber. Sasuke crawled beneath the covers and cradled the blonde's body against his. Feeling Naruto in his arms, he knew that for the time being, he could rely on their love to keep together whatever pieces they might be broken into.

-----

Naruto was running. His lungs burned with the lack of oxygen. Several ties he thought he might trip on the broken concrete, but his legs continued to throw his body forward as he raced past gnarls of pipes which looked as though they wanted to grip his weak body and choke the life out of him. The darkness of the broken streetlamps scared him more than anything else because he didn't know what other possible nightmares awaited him there.

Up ahead, there was finally a breach in the darkness, a light through the impenetrable obscurity. And a flowing figure who outline was achingly familiar.

He gasped for air, trying to catch his breath. But he choked when he saw the person there. The soft curve of his face, his strong chin, his dark enthralling eyes…

"Sasuke!" he yelled. "SASUKE!"

The dark-haired man turned his way, the malice and hurt in his eyes overwhelming, and spoke in a lifeless tone, "Not again…not again…"

As fast as he ran now, the distance between them did not seem to change. And his energy began to grow low as Sasuke's ghostly voice rang in his ears.

"Sasuke! Wait!"

"Not again…Naruto, I won't hurt you again…"

He reached a hand forward, as if he could grasp onto his lover and that would keep him from whatever fate was about to swallow him up. His sad smile stared at him in the face, begging for him to understand. He couldn't stand to live anymore. Yes, he had loved the blonde, but he couldn't remain sane when all he could remember was what pain he'd brought him.

"Naruto…you know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, right? You now that more than anything in the world, I wanted to be that other parent that Akito could count on and love, right?"

"God, Sasuke! No! What are you talking ab—!?"

"It won't happen again…I love you too much…"

"You're talking nonsense!" the kit shrieked.

Lifeless onyx eyes graced his view. A bitter smile came over the raven's face, but it slipped away leaving his expression just as empty.

"I love you, Naruto." He declared with weak conviction.

Then he fell to the ground with no sound, the shadow of his body slowly becoming one with the darkness.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, throwing the covers off his body. Cerulean eyes wheeled around the room in a panic, fear slowly crawling around his mind and shutting down every section of it. "No…!"

The raven wasn't in the room. "Uuhhh…" An unfamiliar noise escaped his throat. Sasuke wasn't there. Sasuke wasn't in the room.

"NO!" he screamed, gripping the comforter tightly so his nails nearly tore through the fabric. He began sobbing uncontrollably, his face stuffed into the pillow as he tried to down out his crying. Hearing it made his fears real. The action forced him to acknowledge that there was something that threatened his happiness.

"Naruto!"

The blonde gasped mid sob and glanced to the doorway, where a pale0faced, paler than usual, Uchiha stood. He had just come out of the bathroom and was greeted with the most terrifying of noises. He was afraid for a moment that something had happened to the kit, but a quick scan of the room revealed nothing except the frightened man.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke inquired, gripping his lover's shoulders tightly. When the other didn't respond, he panicked. "Naruto! Talk to me!"

"…alive."

"What?" he questioned again, his voice on the verge of breaking into hysteria.

""You're alive…" Ocean blue eyes lifted to meet his gaze. "You're alive!"

Their lips crushed together in mad desperation, and Naruto found himself grasping at Sasuke's clothes and trying to tear them off. Impatient with the other's progress, he flipped the smaller body over.

His tongue danced against that velvety ring of muscles and he rejoiced in the way his lover called for him so wantonly.

"Sasuke, just fuck me!" the kit cried.

Not bother to waste another moment with lubrication, he thrust himself in. The blonde cried out in surprise, but did not linger on the emotion for long as he began to thrust himself backwards at the same pace his dark-haired lover was thrusting his body forward.

They didn't last long, for the moment had been simply for reassurance, and they both came crying out for the other in a such a fraught tone that it would have seemed impossible to think that they'd been comforted by the quick romp.

"What did you mean by, 'You're alive?'" Sasuke asked, stroking his lover's blonde hair tenderly.

The kit bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears that threatened his composition.

"Sasuke, I'm scared."

The raven flinched before pulling the smaller boy closer to him. He placed the palm of his hand beneath the blonde boy's chin and tilted it in his direction. He moved his face close, until there was only a breaths length between them, and he whispered, "Of what?"

"You'd never leave me, right? You'd never let anything come between us? Not even your love for me?" he inquired seriously, a tearful look threatening to break out at any moment.

"Of course not." The raven replied without hesitation.

The kit refused to say more, afraid that at some point the dam he'd built up to hide his fear would crumble and he'd be face-to-face with the fears he couldn't bear to understand.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

**A few hours earlier**

"Akito-kun!" he yelled as he opened the door, Styrofoam boxes balanced on his left arm, the other holding the door open. When he didn't receive and answer, he was forced to keep his equilibrium focused as he pushed through into their room.

He was about to scold the child, but couldn't bring himself to do so when he saw the crow's absolute absorption in the show he was watching.

"If you sit that close to the television, you'll mess up your eyesight." the bartender said, chuckling when the young boy immediately shot him a frightened look and moved as far away from the TV as the room on the floor would allow.

"_The reason that the movie has been delayed is my fault entirely. I apologize for any inconveniences and the trouble, but I had my reasons."_

"What're you watching, Akito-kun?" the bartender questioned, as he hadn't seen the screen.

His answer was muddled by the food in his mouth, takoyaki, so the older man had to ask him to repeat it once he'd swallowed. "Chichiue and otousan at the meeting-thingy earlier." he smiled.

"_But Uchiha-san, you still haven't said what the reason is that you are to be blamed for this."_

The raven chuckled._ "I felt that it would be a good opportunity to take a vacation with my boyfriend." _He pointed to the blonde whose blush notched up a bit.

A grimace crossed the dark-haired bartender's face as he watched whatever interaction happened between his friend and the damn actor who'd torn his friend away from him. Their kiss was disgustingly sweet. Had it not been for the fact that he was in love with the blonde-haired man, he might have thought it to be adorable.

But he didn't.

That was the bottom line.

"Akito-kun, do you like Uchiha-san?" the man asked, trying to the quivering in his voice which betrayed his calm appearance.

The boy nodded cheerfully. "Of course! He makes chichiue so happy! And he's really nice to me. Unlike a lot of those people chichiue brought home, otousan didn't treat me like a bug." He pouted at the mere memory of the people whom the blonde had previously associated himself with.

"_This is my boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto." _The raven on the television screen announced with a cocky smile on his face.

Sai scoffed. As if the man had intentionally chosen this moment to reveal the news, cameras of the paparazzi and news reporters began flashing spasmodically.

"_Uzumaki-san! How long have you known Uchiha-san?!"_

"_Uchiha-san, what does this mean about your relationship with Karin-san? Was there really anything between the two of you? How has this affected your relationship ion the set of the movie?"_

'You planned this, didn't you?'

"_Uchiha-san, are there any plans for marriage anytime soon?"_

"_Do you have sex?"_

"_Do you use protection?"_

'This is _his_ entire fault.'

"_Do you have any children, Uzumaki-san?"_

"_Excuse me!" Sasuke interjected. "Please. I'd be willing to answer your questions if—"_

Sai didn't hear another word as he stalked out of the room, his temper barely controlled. He didn't hear the crow's squawk out of surprise. He didn't hear the question the young boy shouted at him. He didn't hear the elevator when it arrived. He didn't hear the woman scolding her eight-year-old child in the elevator.

He didn't even hear when a young man asked him to make room so that he could squeeze his family into the small moveable machine. He could have less that said man shot him a dirty look and refused to get into it.

Nothing mattered except that he had to get out of the hotel at all costs.

Fuck that Uchiha.

Fuck him for taking his only reason for living.

Naruto loved _him_, Sai! Not a fucking, whorish playboy who had sworn nothing to the blonde!

Sai had promised him everything, sold him his soul! And what did he get in return?

'Et tu, Naruto?' He thought with a snarling tone.

When his shoulder was thrown back, he sent a deathly glare in the direction of the person who dared to get in his way while he was in that state.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, sir." the man apologized quickly.

"Whatever." he was about to begin walking again, when the person had the gall to halt him one final time.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know if Uchiha Sasuke-kun and Uzumaki Naruto-san are staying here, would you?"

His sight turned a bloody color as the tempting prospect of killing the man became more and more appealing by the moment.

"I do. But I won't say a thing."

"That's a shame. I really just wanted to get some information on the two of them. I know everyone finds them to be the best of a couple, but there are still so many of us who find this to be disgusting and a waste of time. There's no way that person can give him children." He informed slyly, watching how easily he'd manipulated the man. Oh, the perfect tactics of a tabloid author.

"Look, you—!"

"Nagasaki. Ranmaru, Nagasaki."

"Whatever. I don't care what you do to them, but don't bad mouth my friend! He's got dragged into this by that no-good, fucking Uchiha! He's supposed to be with me!" he blurted out. Shit… it felt… _good_ to let off some steam.

"I didn't intend to say anything bad about Uzumaki-san. I truly didn't. Let's just say that I'm the devil's advocate in this business. We can go ahead and say that I'm only out to make sure that _every_ detail of an actor's life is known." a devilish smile slipped onto his face.

"Damn it!" he cursed, turning on his heel to leave, afraid for a moment that he might have said something he'd regret.

"Wait a minute, sir. Why don't we talk about this over a drink? My treat…" Nagasaki offered.

Reluctantly, Sai agreed and followed him. They walked a few blocks and entered a crowded, and small, bar. They did not exchange words until they'd been far into their drinking.

"So, please, tell me about how in the world Uzumaki-san got caught up with a man like Uchiha-san." His pen and paper were at the ready, reflecting his snakelike inside. He was prepared to use anything, and everything, he could in order to prove all of those people wrong. Uchiha Sasuke was going down…

"He _shouldn't have_, though! I can't believe I'm such a fucking idiot… I let him slip away from me." The dark-haired man said, tossing down his fourth cup of sake. His sight was blurry now, as he'd never been quite able to hold his alcohol, and he knew that he was saying things that he shouldn't be, but it felt nice to finally be able to tell someone all of the troubles he'd been going through.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Well, that was fun. ^^ I'd like to give special thanks to Crimson-chan and Sky-chan (I gave you a nickname!) for being such wonderful people and for loving me so much. If I could possibly portray how much appreciation, I would.

Please remember to review. There are only a few chapters left, about seven, actually. They're all outlined, now all I need to do is to finish writing them. So if you truly want me to update, you'd send me a review. ^^

**Next Chapter: It's time.**


	25. My Wild Frontier

I'm so happy with the response to _Ashes_ but now I feel like no one cares about this… (pout) Except for Crimson-chan, of course. 'Coz I love you!!!! Sorry for the long post. Happy belated SasuNaru Day!

And I'm going to be re-writing, as in full story makeover, the beginning of this story for now. I will be sure to let all of you know when that is going on, in the event that I find something that has to be drastically changed. So far, chapters 1-6 have been re-uploaded. I would suggest that those of you still here reread them because I have changed quite a few changes and I truly hope that it makes more sense.

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah-thinking  
_Blah-_flashbacks  
Blah-dream

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--  
**_**  
**__Harvested peaches in a small border town  
saved all our wages, put ten percent down  
I never thought I'd see the world  
through a child's eyes  
until early December_

_Then one Calgary morning, still as glass  
while my baby lay sleeping  
an angel slipped past  
and with one breath said  
I'm taking him back  
to his Father in Heaven_

"_My Wild Frontier"-Faith Hill_

Chapter 25: My Wild Frontier

"—won't wake up. I've already tried a couple of times to yell at him, and he's still sleeping." he heard a familiar voice say. The person's frustration seemed to resonate off him and the fist on his collar, suggesting that shaking had accompanied the loud shouts, was growing steadily tighter. "What do you think I should do, bastard? God, I swear if he died with my son in the room I'm going to kill him!"

"Dobe, just let him go. If that's what you're worried about, then you should just make plans for his funeral."

"How could you say that?! Oh no, Sai! Wake up! You can't be—!"

He coughed, gasping, as he was finally able to breathe again.

"Naruto-kun… can't… breathe…"

"Ah!" the blonde shrieked. "W-wait! Don't die!"

"I-I'm not going to die…" he struggled for another breath, looking pointedly at the fist on his shirt. With another yelp, the kit's hand left and the dark-haired man greedily swallowed the air. "Thank you…"

The predicted relief that Sai thought he would see spontaneously shifted to a much darker mood on the blonde's face. Azure eyes seemed to promise a short, but painful death as they refocused on him.

"Why the hell did you stumble into the hotel this morning drunk?! Akito was here by himself all night! Where were you?!" Naruto had jumped onto the bed, which he'd apparently fallen onto in his inebriated state, to grasp the front of his shirt once more.

"I…I don't know…" Sai groaned. No one in the room spoke a word as they all watched him readjust his position on the bed. "I remember coming in last night, but nothing before that…"

He groaned and bent over, head suddenly throbbing from his hangover. Blurry images of a man in a designer suit. He had seemed respectable… how many glasses of sake had he downed in front of that man? Shit…

Eyes widened, an arrow of guilt struck him bull's-eye. He'd…said…so many things that he hadn't intended to. He had revealed so many things that he wished he never had. But, it was too late. Especially considering the fact that he knew how eager that man had been to get his hands on any dirt.

"Sai? You okay?" Blue interrupted his sight, as Naruto's tanned face peered into his.

"Y-Yeah." He replied, leaning back a little. "I-I'm probably going to just stay here for the rest of the day."

A fake smile crossed his face, one that evaded the blonde's perceptive abilities, and he curled back underneath the heavy comforter.

"Well, get better. You need to watch Akito for the rest of the day. He's your responsibility since you dragged him out here!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as his family paraded out the door.

"Chichiue! I thought you wanted me here!" the crow squawked before the closing door closed on his voice, leaving the bartender alone in the silence of his room.

Cloned cobalt eyes met each other as the kit faced his son. "Yeah, but _he_ doesn't need to know that." With a giggle-like noise, he grabbed the boy's hand and forced him to skip to the elevators.

"Hurry up, Otousan!" the little child cried to his other father, who had firmly refused to skip with them. Uchihas did not skip. Ever.

"Alright, alright. I'm right here." The raven sighed as he stepped into the elevator shaft with the two of his favorite spazzes. If he had to admit it, with some incessantly annoying prodding, that he favored the two Uzumakis over everyone else in the world he most definitely would.

"So, what do you think we should do today? I kind of want to go see a movie. Hmm... well, I'm pretty sure that there are some good ones coming out, like _Red Dirt_ and _Pale_. What do you say?"

He flashed a painfully wide smile to his son, trying to encourage him to agree with him.

"But those are scary movies! I want to go get some more manga books!" the small dark-haired child protested, training his mastered puppy eyes on his blonde-haired father.

"Ha! That's not going to work on me! I created that, so I'm immune!" While the kit was busy laughing to himself about his wondrous powers of resistance, Akito knew for a fact that his other was most definitely _not_ immune to it.

"Otousan, can we _please_ go get some new books?"

Mirrored eyes of his lover stared up at him from his son's face, and despite his want to say no, he knew that he had absolutely no chance to. As they remained locked on him, he could feel his resolve crumbling by the millisecond.

He sighed, keeping his expression straight, hoping to cling to the remainder of his dignity of being controlled by a seven-year-old. "Fine."

"Yay!" the young boy cheered, jumping up and down with help from his otousan's shirt sleeve. Of his own accord this time, he skipped out of the elevator, as it 'ding'ed to alert them to the arrival on their floor, and down the hallway. Dancing impatiently outside the door for his fathers to hurry up, he began chanting of his plans, as if that would force them to walk faster. "Books, books, books, books..."

The blonde's rich laugh echoed in the empty hallway as he reached into his back pocket for the room key.

Once he'd managed to open the door, the crow sprinted into their room and began to dance in circles, still chanting his little jingle.

Following his family, the raven collapsed on the bed. Eyes closed, his breathing began to even out just slightly as his tired body insisted on resting more than he had last night. "Why don't we just stay here? We'll be able to get books tomorrow."

"No! You said!" The crow protested, bouncing on the bed next to his tired raven father.

"What, exactly, did I say? I think age is catching up with me." he teased, eyes half-mast.

A polyphonic ring tone from Naruto's cell phone on the table beside their bed broke through the banter between the other two occupants.

"Hello?" the blonde answered, chuckling lightly as he watched his lover and son arguing half-heartedly over how to spend their afternoon. When no one answered, he repeated himself.

"Otousan, you said we'd go to buy some new manga books _today_!" the crow whined, yanking on the sleeve of his adoptive father's jacket.

"Did I say that?" the raven said in a seemingly innocent tone. Onyx eyes twinkled as he sat up abruptly, got his feet, and threw the boy over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. Then he turned back to his lover. "Naruto? Do you think this little boy has earned his books?"

Raucous laughter erupted from the seven-year-old as he struggled on his otousan's shoulders in an attempt to return to his upright position.

"Hmm…" A bright smile lit up the kit's face, forgetting of the phone against his shoulder, as he stalked forward to kiss his boyfriend's tempting lips. "I'd say that he has deserved it for being such a responsible young man and not killing Sai himself."

All three of them laughed heartily, portraying the atmosphere of a television family whose happiness was planned. And it should have seemed that way, because disaster was about to strike.

"I'll take him out to the car." Sasuke said, kissing the kitsune once more before turning around and marching out, giggling child and all.

The blonde bent down to pick up his son's sweater, assuming that he'd need it sooner or later, when the electronic fell to his feet. "Oh!"

He picked it up, eyes widening when he realized that it was still counting the minutes since he'd answered. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! Is someone there?"

Flustered by his lack of attention, he leant against the wall next to his and Sasuke's bed as he waited for the answer.

"He—"

"_Naruto-kun?"_

**No.**

"Y-Yes…?"

He squeezed his eyes closed, hoping, praying, that it was who he thought it was. No… his time couldn't be up yet. It couldn't! It was too soon! He didn't want this to end…not when he'd finally been able to remember his life. Not when life had finally been put back together after being broken for such a long time.

"_Ah, so it is you. How have you been?"_

"Fine." He said, swallowing that air pocket that seemed determined to choke him to death. It was too late now to pray. He had to face this headfirst.

"_Concise, aren't we?" _ the voice chuckled.

"Just tell me what you want." He was trembling. Worse, he was literally having convulsions produced the by the fear he felt in heart. His son. His boyfriend. Were they safe? Did they know that he was stuck between a rock and a hard spot?

"_What plans do you have? I'm not too picky." _The person on the other end chuckled pleasantly, playing the part of an acquaintance making friendly plans to pick up his dog.

"We were going to the mall to buy Akito some manga books." Why was he answering him?! Wouldn't it make more sense for him to hide their location and just run? Would it be better to hang up and take his family to somewhere unreachable? 

"_Ah, well, I'm sure that you'd rather keep your son out of this, so you can just leave him in children's section and lead your lover to the closed down store next door. It will be unlocked so that you can get in. No one will see you. The security cameras and alarms will be disarmed as well. I'm sure you can manage to make sure that it's all clear, right?"_

His mind reeled. No. This was too simple. There had to be some sort of catch.

"_If you're thinking of trying to run, just for your information, I've got a car sitting outside of the hotel with a perfect view of your suite as well as the front door. Sasuke-kun and your son just entered the car he had pulled up. I'm sure you'd feel fine if I had my man take a few shots at the back tail, right?"_

"No! Please, just…!" he panted, suddenly breathless. Why? What had he done in his past life to merit this? On the verge of hysteria, his words came out in a tight, rushed clump. "Please don't take him from me! I-I don't know what I'd do—"

There was the sound of the person scoffing in disbelief that shook him up further. _"Did you fall in love with him? Well, this __**is**__interesting. Regardless…"_

"I… I'll take him there." Shadows were cast by his bangs over his eyes, hiding the tears of frustration that threatened to spill over.

"_I'm glad that we could avoid any other conflicts that may have happened."_ The voice responded, a sincere tone resonating and impossible to doubt. _"I'll have one of my men see you and Uchiha Sasuke in a little while, Naruto-kun. Goodbye."_

Frozen, Naruto let the cell slip from his fingers.

His time was up.

Blindly, he walked out of the room. The button to the elevator depressed under his finger's forced, but that didn't mean he felt it. His legs moved to get into the elevator, but that didn't mean that he knew he was in one. When it finally arrived at the lobby, he walked out and found his boyfriend's black car and slid into the passenger's side. But that didn't mean he acknowledged anyone. That didn't mean that he struck up a conversation. That didn't mean that his blue eyes weren't dulled by unmasked panic.

"Naruto?"

Shook-up by his usually hyper boyfriend's silence, Sasuke's voice wavered. He knew. He knew that something wasn't right.

"Hmm?" the blonde drawled, as if being jerked out of thought.

Though his eyes were supposed to remain on the road, they drifted in the direction of his passenger. The way the kit's pallor was pale made him uneasy. The way he could no longer see into those blue eyes, as though the light behind them had been shut off.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto couldn't brush the seriousness off in Sasuke's voice. As much as he longed to just let it pass over him, it didn't. A single, rusted knife stabbed him in the heart, tearing downwards and making sure to sever his arteries and veins.

"Yeah. Sorry, just thinking about this one book I wanted to get." He faked a smile in his boyfriend's direction before turning back to face the front.

A single month together and he already knew how to fly under his lover's radar. He would have congratulated himself, if not for the fact that he was slowly poisoning both of their consciousness with these lies.

Reassured, the Uchiha smiled in response. "Since when do you read, dobe?"

"Since always!" he pouted, putting on an act. As long as he could wear this mask, he would. "That's mean, bastard. I happen to enjoy reading when it strikes my fancy."

"Says the man who constantly tells his son that he should pick manga books instead of novels."

"Well, he should wait until high school where he'll actually be _forced _to read that crap. Right, Akito?" He turned around in his seat, cerulean eyes glittering like Christmas lights in a magazine; too perfect to be real.

"Uh-huh!" the boy nodded vigorously.

When they parked in front of the bookstore, the crow wasted no time unbuckling himself and running, with little attention to the potential traffic, into the store with a ridiculously huge grin on his face.

His parents, however, preferred to walk slowly with their hands linked. The crisp smell of books greeted their senses as the doors opened for the two of them.

Bibliophiles alike were either crowded in the aisles or seated amongst the stylish, but inexpensive-looking, furniture. Sasuke continued to walk, until his boyfriend's sudden stop halted him.

"Dobe." he glared, not entirely comfortable for feeling like his arm might have been yanked out of the socket.

As a retort, the blonde stuck his tongue out. "I want to look at magazines, bastard. Go play with your son."

The raven signed in resignation, not bothering to inquire, and walked until he met his son in the **GRAPHIC NOVELS** section of the store.

The kit wasn't normally one to look at tabloids; they just didn't interest him and he hated thinking about how these bastards exploited actors and actresses alike for the amusement of gullible people. But a pathetic interest arose in his mind as he glanced over the cover of one particularly well-known distributor; one that was quickly swallowed up by fear and disgust as he read the headliner. _Uchiha Sasuke and his lover – The side no one knows._

He knew; he just knew, that the moment he got mixed up in the spotlight, shit was going to hit the fan. But he cared little for himself at the moment. Only his boyfriend's reputation was on his mind. It was unfortunate that Naruto was the selfless kind who put others before himself. If not, then he might have survived.

Scared out of his wits, for fear that something may have torn his lover's image apart in this fake shit booklet, he practically tore through it until he found the page the supposed "article" was on.

_Well-known and beloved actor Uchiha Sasuke announce merely last night that his lover and partner, Uzumaki Naruto, had become an ongoing part in his life. As seen by the delay of his upcoming movie "Six Second Distance", this blonde-haired wonder is slowly taking up the actor's entire being. Though there are fans, and other adoring patrons, who find their relationship to be the work of destiny or perhaps an example to all homosexuals in the world, it is anything but that. Whether it is known to Uchiha-san or not, his partner has many skeletons that surely not known by the man. The actor had said, "We've known each other for a long time." Be that true or not, new information on this blonde leaves room for doubt as to how well the two actually know one another._

_According to Uzumaki-san's close friend, whose name will not be revealed, this man contains much more of a history than he is willing to say. It should be said that this innocent-looking man has indeed been with others as well as the Uchiha. A gold-digger, perhaps? Or maybe just another man with an insatiable libido and the needs to satisfy himself._

_The source said that Uzumaki-san was actually at a party only a few days before, where he proceeded to get himself drunk. The source also stated that Uzumaki-san was found straddling the waist of another man, during which time he stripped the man of his clothes and performed fellatio._

'That's a lie! I never—!'

_Despite the fact that Uzumaki-san refused to return any calls sent by the interviewer, it is known by this trusted source that, indeed, intercourse did occur, in front of a wide crowd. Does Uchiha-san know that his wonderful angel is actually a lusting devil in disguise? After breaking up with his longtime girlfriend, fellow actor Karin, merely a month ago, does this spell trouble for the handsome man? Is his love life doomed? While none of those answers can be verified, it's easy to see what sort of lies their relationship is build on. And, in the opinion of this magazine, it is only a short while before they both call it quits._

_The unnamable source has also put in his opinion stating, "It would be better for everyone if that fucking Uchiha would just kill himself. Naruto-kun deserves so much more than a whoring asshole like him."_

'Never! NO!'

_Does this mean the source also has feelings for this blonde-haired traitor? Admittedly, the man states that he _is_ in love with Uzumaki-san. No word on how Uzumaki-san, himself, is taking the news of his past revealed._

Naruto decided, once and for all, that he couldn't take this. He couldn't hand his boyfriend over to these people. No, because Sasuke had so much more faith in him. He would never suspect anything like this could happen. He felt sick to his stomach, and the churning in the pit of it was surely in agreement.

His eyes flashed in the direction of Sasuke, the love of his life, and Akito, the one angel who had brought him through all the turmoil of living without said love of his life, before he set the magazine cover-down on the table. Calmly, he began moving towards the doors of the bookstore, seeing no one and nothing in his way.

Once he was outside, he took one look around to see if that person who had called was truly there, he took off running. Down the street and away from Sasuke and his son. Away from his life.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Okay, so Ashes will have its next update sometime by the end of the month.

**I know I don't generally do this, but SPOILERS!!!**

OMFG!! Danzo has the Sharingan! WTF?!?! This was actually thought up by someone, whose name I unfortunately cannot remember (and then later had ideas tacked on by me), but I think that Danzo is actually Madara. Maybe Tobi might actually be some sort of clone, in a form that not even Itachi could pull off.

REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOUR SPLEEN!!!

Next Chapter: "How could you do this to me?! I thought you forgave me for that!"


End file.
